maY theY resT iN peacE
by MegaRob64
Summary: *REMAKE COMING SOON!* Bandit Keith and Jonouchi disturb something that they shouldn't have disturbed, and now they will be 'haunted' by this accident for the rest of their lives...
1. intrOductioN

maY theY resT iN peacE  
  
  
  
introductioN  
  
Alright peoples, this is my second fanfic! This story centers around Bandit Keith, Jounouchi(Joey), and the accident that they cause which will ultimately 'haunt' them for the rest of their lives.  
  
Again, like my last story I wrote this one is a horror story as well. Though this won't be as violent, there IS gonna be some disturbing things that will occur. I'm gonna try to make this about 5 chapters or so. It WON'T be as long as my other story I wrote. I kinda got some ideas for this story from The Sixth Sense, The Ring, and Eternal Darkness, so if you see anything familiar, you'll know why. So relax, enjoy, and don't forget to turn off the lights in your dark, creepy, cold room. We spirits haunt our best in gloomy darkness, so make sure that the only light that emanates in your room is the ghostly light from your monitor... bwaa haa ahaa haaaa haaaa!!!!!  
  
-Rob 


	2. chapteR onE

maY theY resT iN peacE  
  
chapteR onE  
  
  
  
It was a gloomy day in Domino City. You couldn't see the sky. You couldn't even see no more than 7 feet in front of you. It was because this day was what little Yugi would call 'June Gloom'. Every morning in the month of June, Domino City would be covered in a thick blanket of fog. Yugi never knew why though. It just was how things were. It's just too bad that he never came out of the house during these times, because on this particular morning, Jounouchi ran into a few old friends...  
  
*THWACK* Jonouchi was punched in his lower jaw, causing him to stumble down onto the cold, wet floor in an alley. Blood began to seep down his lip as he said, "You jerks... I thought you called me over here so you could make amends with me!" Some trashy looking gang members grinned at the boy as they cracked their knuckles, replying, "No way, man! Heh heh, we just wanted you to take up our little offer! You see, we heard how you're not with that Hirutani's gang anymore, so we decided to jump at the opportunity and see if you'd join US instead! So, what's it gonna be? Are you in, or are you out?" Jonouchi grinned, stood up, and prepared to shake the gang leader's hand, "Ya know, joinin' up with the most feared gang in all of Domino sounds quite tempting, but..." Jonouchi grabbed the gang leader's hand and twisted it around, causing the leader to scream in pain. Jonouchi laughed, "Hey check this out! Your leader screams just like a little schoolgirl!" The rest of the gang members growled and lunged at Jonouchi.  
  
//5 minutes later//  
  
Jonouchi wiped off his hands as he walked out of the alley, whistling. He thought to himself, {Nothing like kickin' some punks' asses in the mornin' to get your self-esteem up! Heh heh!} Jonouchi was about to cross the street when suddenly he noticed a car zoom out of nowhere heading straight towards him! Jonouchi made eye contact with the driver right before the car made contact.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Jonouchi rubbed his eyes and noticed he was okay. He felt the ground to make sure he wasn't a ghost or something. He stood up and brushed off his blue jacket, "Damn fog. You can barely see a thing thanks to it!"  
  
//On another side of town//  
  
Bandit Keith strolled down a sidewalk, lined with stores, thinking to himself, {Pheh, this fog is too damn thick for my tastes. Ah well, I wonder what I can score for myself today...} As he walked down the sidewalk, he noticed a couple of little kids looking at their cards. One of the kids, whom was wearing a blue baseball cap, stared in awe at the cards he got from the card pack he jsut opened, "Wow! This is so cool! I got a promo Vampire Lord card! If I give this one to you, will you give me your Kuriboh card? Thats like the coolest monster ever!" Keith felt like a blood vessel exploded in his head as he overheard the kid, {What the hell is that little brat thinking?! He doesn't deserve a card that rare; even I've been searching for that card! Even though it won't help my deck, it sure will sell high at the local game shop! I've got to have it!} Keith went over to where the two kids were standing and smiled evilly, "Hey you little brats, why don't you give that Vampire Lord card you've got there to me? I'm sure I'll find it a nice home, and in return, I'll get a nice wad of cash!" The kid in the baseball cap backed away, looking a bit scared, "NO! It's mine and you can't have it, you mean old man!" Keith's anger began to rise, "What the hell did you just say, you little asshole?!" Keith picked up the kid by his shirt, when suddenly Jonouchi's voice rose from behind him, "Yo, Keith! I always knew you were in the little leagues, pickin' on little kids like that. Or maybe you just enjoy playin' with the tykes and don't want to admit it! Isn't that right, Keith HOWARD?"  
  
Bandit Keith growled at the teenager, "Grrrr... You think you're pretty slick, don't you, blondie?! Well guess what: The game's over for you!" Keith tried to punch Jonouchi in the face, but Jonouchi dodged his fist and countered by delivering a blow to Keith's stomach. Keith grabbed his stomach in pain, and noticed Jonouchi was running away from him! Keith growled again and gave chase down a nearby alley. Jonouchi ran through the alleyways chuckling to himself, {Looks like old Keith isn't gonna catch up to me anytime soon!} Just then he saw a bullet strike a trash can in front of himself. Jonouchi sweated as he looked behind him and saw Bandit Keith chasing him with his pistol in hand! Jonouchi yelped, "Dammit, Keith! Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?!" Jonouchi quickly leaped over some boxes ahead of him and turned around another corner. Keith yelled out, "Not in the slightest, dweeb!" Keith turned around another corner and found himself in front of a barren street. He noticed the streetlights nearby were broken; they just flashed red. There didn't seem like there was a sign of life anywhere. Keith looked on and noticed a cemetery ahead on the other side of the road. The front gate was slowly swinging, yet there was no wind blowing. Keith grinned, knowing that his target wasn't far. He proceeded through the gate and noticed that there was a multitude of graves all around; most of them were statues of angels and other things. Keith quietly snuck through the cemetery searching for Jonouchi.  
  
He looked around and saw a stone path. Keith decided to follow it, and made sure to look around to see if Jonouchi was around. The path lead across a bridge, and eventually to a strange secluded area of the cemetary, that had a lone statue of a strange looking creature. Its face was eery looking, almost as if it was a demon. It's wings looked broken, and it's feet and hands were adorned with sharp portruding claws. Keith noticed that there was some writing on the pedestal on which the statue sat atop; the writing said, 'Poor Mr. Gracey was a miserable man, who's wife lost her head at the well, and their daughter's in the sand. Thou should not disturb his grave, or to 1000 terrors willds't thou be his slave.'  
  
Keith was taken aback a bit by this, and noticed that there were four tiny statues of cherubs that were placed around the 'demon' statue, and their hands were covering their faces, as if they were in shame or something. Just then he heard somebody sneeze from behind the demon statue, and Keith grinned, knowing it was Jonouchi. Keith pulled out his pistol and prepared to fire... He then shot off the hand of the statue, causing Jonouchi to jump from behind the statue in shock. Jonouchi grimaced when he saw Bandit Keith preparing to shoot him, saying, "Alright, Keith. You win; I get the joke, har har, okay, game over.... NOW PUT THAT GUN AWAY ALREADY!!! You're freakin' me out here!" Keith chuckled evilly, "You're not in a very good position to be threatening me, blondie! Now get ready, because in five seconds I'm going to blow your brains out!" Jonouchi began to sweat again, "Look Keith, this isn't cool you know! The cops will find out it was you, and when they do they'll probably give ya the..." Keith cut him off, "Who are you kidding?! They'll never know that 'ol Bandit Keith was the one that killed off the loser from Duelist Kingdom, because I always cover up my tracks!" Jonouchi sneered at him, "For your information I was not the loser! Was it not ME that beat you at Duelist Kingdom in the finals?! Besides, when Yugi finds out, you're gonna be sorry!" Keith laughed at Jonouchi's comment, "You've got to be kidding me! Yugi was too much of a coward to even take his victory against Kaiba when he had the chance! Anyways, stop delaying, Jonouchi Katsuya! I thought I'd left you for dead back on that island inside of that cavem but I guess you got lucky. But luck won't save you this time, Katsuya! Say goodbye!" Keith was about to squeeze the trigger when he started to feel something weird on his shoulder...  
  
He whipped his head around to face the thing that was behind him and just saw a bony hand floating in mid-air, with some of it's rotting flesh, holding up three fingers. Jonouchi saw the same thing in front of him too.  
  
111  
  
Keith and Jonouchi began to sweat as they heard a growling noise from the statue. The demon statue seemed to come to life as it rose on it's feet snarling down at the two humans. Jonouchi saw something else appear; a depressed-looking man in a straight-jacket stood in front of the demon statue, and he seemed to be crying. Keith and Jonouchi stared on, frightened as the statue grinned evilly, pounced on the man in the straight-jacket, and began to bite and tear away at the poor man. Keith dropped his gun and simply said to Jonouchi as the crunching noises could be heard, "I think I'll settle this little feud... l-later..." Keith ran off into the fog screaming like a girl. Jonouchi followed him, thinking, {I don't know what the hell that was back there, but I sure know one thing; I'm not gonna be getting any sleep anytime soon.}  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tO bE continueD...  
  
Next time, Jonouchi and Bandit Keith begin to discover that by going into that cemetery, they've caused something to go horribly wrong... and there may be no way to fix it...  
  
-Rob 


	3. chapteR twO

maY theY resT iN peacE  
  
chapteR twO  
  
Later that day, the fog grew even more, making everything feel as gloomy and dark as London. And on this foggy night, Yugi was having fun at his house in the Game Store. Though his fun was interrupted when he heard someone knocking on the door rather loudly. Yugi went to the door and asked, "Um, who is it?" He heard a familiar voice call out, "It's your old pal, Jonouchi! Now hurry up and open the door already!" Yugi complied and smiled as a tired Jonouchi stumbled through the doorway and onto the floor, panting, "...Y-Yugi, you've gotta come with me! I just saw the most horrible thing!" Yugi was puzzled, "Slow down, Jonouchi! What is it that you're talking about?" Just then, Anzu(Tea) came running in the front hall, "Jonouchi? What happened? You look so tired! Have you been excercising?" Jonouchi walked over to the living room and fell onto the couch, "Tell me about it. Just this morning Bandit Keith tried to gun me down..." Yugi gasped, "That's horrible, Jonouchi! Why would he try to kill you?" Jonouchi laughed at Yugi, "Are you kidding?! That guy's a maniac! He chased me down to this weird part of town, it was practically barren! I took it as a perfect opportunity to hide, so I ran into the old cemetery there." Anzu looked a bit worried, "You mean the cemetery that's haunted?" Jonouchi's ears perked up, "Y'know, if I hadn't gone there today I wouldn't have believed ya, but I do now." Yugi became a little frightened, "W-what do you mean, Jonouchi? D-Did you see a ghost?" Jonouchi's face grew pale, "No, it couldn't have been a ghost. There was this creepy statue that just came to life and attacked some man that appeared out of thin air!" Anzu giggled a bit, "Oho, I think Jonouchi's starting to see things!" Jonouchi put on his cocky face, "I ain't seeing things! I really saw it! If ya want proof, then just follow me then!" Anzu and Yugi gulped and said in unison, "What?! You want to go to the cemetery?!" Jonouchi nodded his head. Yugi's face turned pale, "B-But Anzu's right; what if you ARE seeing things? I mean, we really d-don't need to go if you..." Jonouchi cut him off, "Yugi, was that Shadow Realm crap that Pegasus pulled 'seeing things'?! Was that horrible incident with Chucky(shameless story plug, :D ) 'seeing things'?! I ain't kiddin' around, Yugi! If you don't want to come with me, then fine. I'll just figure this thing out by myself then!"  
  
Jonouchi headed for the door, but Yugi stopped him, "Wait, Jonouchi! By the time we get there it'll be dark out, and this fog is too dangerous. How about me and Anzu go with you, okay?" Jonouchi nodded in agreement and smiled, "Well, then what are we waitin' for? Let's get moving!" Anzu grabbed her bag and smiled cutely, "You know, maybe after this 'scary adventure' we can go grab a bite to eat?" Jonouchi looked dumbfounded and said sarcastically, "Har har, very funny. Y'know, you make Mai sound like a desirable girlfriend." Anzu's attitude quickly changed, "And just what does that mean?! You do know that I can still kick yours and Honda's asses combined anyday, right?" Jonouchi smirked, "Oh yeah, well the only reason we never hit you was because we're true gentlemen; we'd never hit a girl, no matter how bitchy they are!" Jonouchi did a frilly Ricki Martin pose with a rose in his teeth. Anzu growled at him, "Why don't you come a bit closer and say that, you big jerk!" Jonouchi laughed at her, "Look who's talking about being a jerk! And by the way, did I forget to mention that you must be already getting old, because your chest used to be alot bigger, you know!" Anzu whacked Jonouchi's head with her bag, HARD. Yugi sighed, "Do all of my friends have to fight all the time?"  
  
//thE cemeterY. 8:00 pM//  
  
:Yugi, Anzu, and Jonouchi walked through the gates of the cemetery. Anzu took a good look around, "Gosh, this fog practically blankets the whole place. It's kinda creepy here..." Yugi looked around too, "I know. There must be alot of people buried here; I've never seen this many tombstones in my entire life!" Just then, Anzu felt something grab her shoulders, causing her to shriek in fright. She looked behind herself to notice a frightened Jonouchi cowering behind her. Anzu sighed, "I never knew that you were THIS big of a scaredy-cat." Jonouchi gulped, "W-Well, just in case that demon comes to life and attacks us it'll eat you first!" Anzu looked confused, "Why would it eat ME first?" Jonouchi shivered again, "Because you've got an extra pair of big globs of fat on your c-" Jonouchi was then smacked hard by Anzu's hand. Anzu just huffed at his comment, "I'll remember this the next time you ask for help, Jonouchi." Jonouchi rubbed his face, "You'll see! It's real.... and it's gonna eat up you and your annoying attitude!" Yugi sighed again, "Jonouchi, Anzu, please quit fighting! We're all supposed to be friends here, remember? Now Jonouchi, just where is this statue you keep talking about?" Jonouchi ran over to a stone path, "This path should lead us there! C'mon, its this way!" Yugi and Anzu followed Jonouchi down the foggy path, and eventually came to a bridge that overlapped a small stream. Yugi noticed that the stream of water was not moving, but before he could say anything, Jonouchi called out, "Hey Yugi, it's over here! I found it!" Yugi ran over to the grim looking statue, and shuddered after noticing it's creepy features.  
  
Yugi gulped, "Wow, this is pretty scary looking. Are you sure this statue actually came to life?" Jonouchi looked on with fear, "I'm positive, Yugi! I don't know why it's back to normal, though..." Anzu grinned slyly, "I knew it! He was seeing things... Hey, what's this?" Anzu peered down at the pedestal which the statue sat atop, and read the inscriptions, " 'Poor Mr. Gracey was a miserable man, who's wife lost her head at the well, and their daughter's in the sand. Thou should not disturb his grave, or to 1000 terrors willds't thou be his slave.' Wow, I sure wouldn't my grave to have a poem on it. Especially not one like this..." Yugi pondered, "But what does it mean?" Anzu thought for a moment and remembered something, "Wait a second! Isn't this the grave of Willard Gracey? That poor man..." Yugi asked, "What do you mean by that? What happened to him?" Jonouchi said, "Yeah, what's the deal with this guy anyway?" Anzu explained, "Well, from what I've heard, Willard Gracey was a rich man, and owned a big mansion. Everyone who knew him were jealous of his fame, and they sometimes even attempted to kill him out of spite! So he moved to Japan to get away from all that, and STILL people attempted to kill him! He even had a family before he moved, and they came along with him to Japan. Sadly, I'd also heard that a group of jealous teenagers came and killed his family, and after that, Mr. Gracey fell into madness... he couldn't take the pain, and basically went insane. He was locked up at an asylum, but he mysteriously died after staying in there for a month. It's really sad, how greed could cause those people to act so harsh against him..."  
  
Yugi looked down at his feet, "I know... He was just trying to save his family by moving here, but all he got was just more pain..." Jonouchi gasped in shock as he noticed something strange, "Uh, guys.... The hand's back!" Jonouchi pointed towards the statue. Yugi asked, "What do you mean by that? Hasn't it always been there?" Jonouchi began to sweat, "No, Yugi... Keith shot it off when he was here... I don't think these things magically repair themselves, ya know..." Anzu crossed her arms, "Maybe we should investigate this tomorrow... It's getting pretty cold out here..." Yugi took off his blue jacket and wrapped it around Anzu's back. Anzu smiled at Yugi, "Thanks, Yugi. What would I do without you?" Jonouchi frowned at the statue before he left, "Yeah, thats right. I'll figure this out soon enough... I know you're hiding somethin'...."  
  
//a hoteL iN dominO citY//  
  
  
  
Bandit Keith wrapped a towel around his waist as he prepared to get in his shower. He started whistling to himself as he thought, {Nah... that thing I saw back there had to have been my mind playing tricks on me... It must be that warehouse thing... I just have to clear it out of my memory... I'll forget it in no time... or maybe I should just hit the bar and get me a budweiser... that usually gets rid of those pesky troubles... Eh, maybe some sake will do the trick...} He then turned the hot water knob and yelped as he felt the incoming h20. Keith yelled, "Damn! This thing's cold! I wanted HOT water!" The water still was freezing, {Maybe in a minute it'll change...} Two minutes passed by and he began to growl, "What the hell is this?! This looks like grade-A crap to me! I'm complaining to the manager!" Just as he opened the shower door, he saw something horribly twisted and wrong...  
  
//JonouchI's housE//  
  
Jonouchi quietly opened the door to his house and set the keys down on the counter. The house was almost pitch black, if it weren't for the eery blue moon-light that bleeded inside. Jonouchi thought to himself, {Well, at least some of the fog went away...} Jonouchi creeped to the refridgerator and grabbed himself a can of beer, {I know I shouldn't, but... its the only way I can get my mind offa this...} Just as he popped open the top of the can, he heard a whole bunch of stuff crash in his room. Jonouchi gulped, "Uh, dad! I-Is that you in there?" Jonouchi stood there for a minute, and felt his heart begin to pound hard as he inched towards his bedroom door. He reached the knob, and quickly turned it, and came face to face with a horrifying sight...  
  
//thE cemeterY//  
  
Yami Bakura smirked as he stood in front of the demon statue; his Millenium Ring pointed towards it, "So, it seems as though that my Millenium Ring detects some supernatural energies at work here... but what are they?... I wonder..."  
  
tO bE continueD...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Just what is going on here? Find out, next time...  
  
-Rob  
  
(Oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed for my previous story and this one as well! Thanks dudes, you guys(and girls) are all cool... I'm glad to know at least a few people have read my stories, not that it really matters whether you do or you don't, I'm just sayin' thanks... ; )  
  
p.s: r/r please! LoL, you'd NEVER catch me saying that in public.... :P  
  
Dear Lord, I do believe that I've killed the mood of the story, so now I must get it back! *takes out evil Chucky doll and makes scary noises*) 


	4. chapteR threE

maY theY resT iN peacE  
  
chapteR threE  
  
Bandit Keith stammered as he put on a robe as he noticed that someone else was inside the bathroom. Keith asked, "W-Who the hell is it!" He stepped out of the shower and saw a familiar looking boy standing outside. Keith stammered and said, "Y-You're that kid that Pegasus c-called over w-when he saw me duel in the championships! H-He gave you that paper that wrote down his notes on and you beat me using it! It's YOU!! Why the hell are YOU here?!" The blonde boy smiled and pulled out a box saying, "I'm sorry I embawased you at that card place! Here, I bwought you a pwesent! Look!" The box opened to reveal Keith's head; except it was rotting like a corpse, it's eyes lifeless and grey. Bandit Keith backed off and then tripped backwards into the shower in fright. The boy's eyes turned blood red, and he smiled eerily as he began to slowly step towards a screaming Keith; box in hand. The boy laughed, "Whats wrong, Keith? Am I scaring you? I'm sorry, I just can't f---ing help myself!!!" Keith yelled in fright as he saw his head in the box explode, creating a shower of blood as Keith screamed, "No! No!! Get away from me! NOO!!!!!"  
  
//jonouchI's housE//  
  
Jonouchi opened the door to his room and gasped as he saw the walls shift into a pattern of screaming faces that emanated moans of pain. Jonouchi gulped as he peered around his room, and saw his sister standing in front of him, smiling. A bandage was wrapped around her eyes. Jonouchi said, "Shizuka(Serenity)! W-What happened?! Why are you here, sis? What's going on?" Shizuka smiled and said in an innocent child-like voice, "I came to see you, big brother." Jonouchi began to sweat as she hugged him, saying, "Oh, brother! You don't know how long I've waited for this..." Jonouchi gasped and managed to say, "W-What do you mean, sis? Waiting for w-what?" Shizuka giggled, "Whatever were you thinking about? I meant this..." Shizuka stood back and took off the bandage that surrounded the top part of her face, and she stared at Jonouchi happily. Jonouchi said, "W-Wait, it's n-not time to take those..." Shizuka said, "What? You mean you don't want me to see you, big brother? I'm sorry... I guess I won't ever see you ever again!" Shizuka's tears were blood red, and then, Jonouchi shrieked in terror as he saw his sister's eyes roll off of her face, dangling in front of her. Shizuka's mouth formed an evil grin as she grabbed her brother's face, "I'm sorry, big brother. But if I can't see you anymore, then you can't see ME either, you stupid f---." Jonouchi felt her hands move towards his eyes as he screamed in fright...  
  
//thE hoteL//  
  
Bandit Keith woke up on the floor of the hotel bathroom, unharmed. He stood up, sweating like he'd ran a 1000 meter race. Keith thought to himself, {What sort of screwed-up nightmare was THAT?! Thats it, I really DO need to go get myself a beer...} Just as he was about to exit the bathroom, he saw his reflection in the mirror, but there was something else there... Keith looked closer and jumped back in shock as a bony rotting hand shot out of the glass, holding up two fingers.  
  
11  
  
//jonouchI's housE//  
  
Jonouchi sighed in relief as he noticed his room was back to normal, that is, except for the bony hand that floated in front of him. It too held up two fingers.  
  
11  
  
//yugI's housE, 3:00 AM//  
  
Yugi was awoken from his nice slumber abruptly when he heard a loud knocking on his door. Yugi rubbed his eyes as he opened the door and saw Jonouchi standing there, panting. Yugi yawned, "What is it now, Jonouchi? Gosh, you're sweating like a pig!" Jonouchi walked in and shut the door behind him, saying, " I'm sorry, pal. I gotta crash at your place tonight; I can't sleep well at my house." Yugi groaned, "Is this about that ghost thing again?" Jonouchi tried to stay awake, saying, "You bet it is; I just saw the freakiest thing ever!" Yugi sighed and headed up towards his room, "Look Jonouchi, its okay, everyone's scared of something... just let me go to sleep already. I've gotta wake up early tomorrow, alright..." Jonouchi yawned, "Yeah, Yugi. G'night... I just wish I could have one too." Jonouchi slouched back on the couch in Yugi's living room and tried to get some rest. Jonouchi began to think, {This rich guy... Mr. Gracey.... I betcha that its because of him and his stupid grave that this is starting to happen... I guess I'll just have to figure this all out tomorrow then. Maybe I'll start by visitin' that cemetery again... I better not tell Yugi I'm gonna be doin' this though; I don't want him getting into any more trouble than he already has... Speaking of trouble, its all Bandit Keith's fault why I'm starting to see things... He was the one who shot off the hand of that statue. But I wonder if he's starting to have the same problem too... hmmm...}  
  
//thE hoteL//  
  
Keith was in the hotel bar, guzzling down his eleventh beer. Keith gasped as he finished it off, and asked the bartender, "Yo, amigo! Gimme some of your strongest sake, and make it fast!" The bartender sighed, "Mr., if you drink anymore beverages then your bound to have a problem sooner or later. Besides, with all the alcohol you've just drank I simply cannot recommend..." Keith just grabbed the guy by the shirt and pointed his pistol at his face, "Shut up and give it to me already or else I'll be the last person you ever serve, asshole!!" A strange man in a robe with a dead look on his face stood nearby watching Keith's actions. Another man was somewhere else watching Keith through that man; his name was Marik. Marik laughed as he watched Keith down some more drinks, "That fool! He's so useless that I just can't possibly afford to have HIM as my 'mind slave', AGAIN. I guess I'll just leave the damn fool alone to his drunken stupor... I've got better eligible candidates that are just waiting for me to free them of their pitiful minds! Hahaahaa!!! Besides, even IF I wanted Keith back as my mind slave, it'd be hopeless; for he has little time to save himself from the ghostly entity that has cursed him!"   
  
tO bE continueD....  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Next time, Jonouchi discovers that he has little time to right what has been wronged! Can he do it in time? Stay tuned...  
  
-Rob 


	5. chapteR fouR

maY theY resT iN peacE  
  
chapteR fouR  
  
Jonouchi searched around Mr. Gracey's grave, searching for an answer. He sighed to himself; It was already 5:00 AM, he hadn't been able to sleep. And so Jonouchi came to the place where it all started, and hoped to have found something to answer why HE was beginning to see strange and frightening things. Jonouchi punched his fist into the cement as he growled in anger, " Damnit!This sucks! Something's haunting my mind and its not even my fault! Why is it happening to me...? I wasn't the one who shot off this statue's stupid hand! Why me?! Why?!" Jonouchi began to hear a familiar voice call out to him, and it sounded just like Bakura, except it was a bit deeper, "The answer to your question is very simple. You're being haunted by the maniacle mind of Willard Gracey!" Jonouchi turned his head and saw Yami Bakura step out of the darkness and into the moonlight that bled into the cemetery. Jonouchi stood up and asked, "Bakura, what are you talking about? I'm being haunted by some dead guy?" Yami Bakura kept his cold face on and said, "Correct. You now have only until midnight." Jonouchi asked, "What the hell do you mean by 'midnight'?" Yami Bakura chuckled, "You sure are an ignorant fool, aren't you... At exactly 12:00 AM you will fall into madness just like Willard Gracey did... You HAVE been warned." Jonouchi frowned at Yami Bakura, "Are you mental or something? I wasn't warned about this!" Yami Bakura smirked at the boy, "Fool! Have you not noticed that at the end of each of the three day intervals, a messenger of sorts alerted you to the time you had remaining. Sort of like a countdown to your demise..." Jonouchi began to think, {A messenger?.... WAIT! Of course! That freaky hand that kept appearing! Each of it's fingers represented the number of days I had left!}  
  
Yami Bakura pointed towards the little cherub statues that surrounded the grave of Mr. Gracey, "You see those statues? Each one of them represents every person that has fallen thanks to the horrors of Gracey's tortured mind. And as you can see, those empty spots there are reserved for the statues that will represent you and one other. I wonder who that may be? Hmm?" Yami Bakura noticed that Jonouchi looked incredibly uneasy. Jonouchi gulped and asked, "I-Is there any way I can stop this, Bakura?" Yami Bakura just replied, "You idiot! Don't you understand that there's nothing you can do to stop this from happening?! The powers of the supernatural realm are far superior to your spirit, no matter how determined it may be..." Jonouchi began to get angry at Bakura, "No, Bakura! You're wrong! There MUST be a way I can stop this thing! There IS a way!" Jonouchi then ran off and headed towards the entrance of the cemetery. Yami Bakura frowned as watched the boy take off, {That fool...}  
  
Jonouchi spent the whole day researching through libraries, the internet, and any other place he could think of. But he found nothing that could help him. Jonouchi walked down the streets of Domino as he noticed that the sun was beginning to set. He hung his head low in sadness. It would be his last day as a sane person, and he probably would die soonafter. Images of his life flashed through his mind, the day he became one of the Domino High bullies along with his friend Honda(Tristan), the day he first had a crush on a girl, the day he met Yugi, and the day he got that videotape from his sister that told him that she soon would lose her eyesight. Another image flew past his mind... one of another person... Jonouchi's head flew up as he ran down another street, determined to get to where his mind told him to go...  
  
The sun had already set by the time he arrived. Jonouchi checked his watch and it read '8:55'. He looked up towards the hotel that was across the street. He thought to himself, {Well... now's the time. If I'm going down, then at least I'm going down without some loose ends...} Jonouchi ran across the street and entered the hotel's front doors. He walked up to the main desk and asked the man there, "Uh, excuse me; Is someone named Mai Kujaku(Mai Valentine) staying here?" The man just said, "We don't give out that information, young man. We can't just let stalkers waltz on in and do whatever they want, you know." Jonouchi just slyly grinned and pulled out a wad of money from his pocket and waved it in front of the man, "Alright, NOW will you tell me if she's staying here?" The man took the money from Jonouchi's hand and whispered, "She's on the 7th floor in room 46. And oh yes, this conversation never happened, got it?" Jonouchi just smiled, "Yeah, got it." Jonouchi headed towards the elevator and got pressed the button that pointed up. After a minute or so, the elevator doors opened and Jonouchi got in. He then pressed the button that said '7' on it and stood back. He sighed as he thought about his life... how he could've done this earlier... He snapped back into reality as he heard the elevator's 'ding' noise sound off. He stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened. He peered down the hall and proceeded to find room 46. Jonouchi saw the number on the door and gulped, {Boy, there comes a time in a guy's life when he has to stand up to one of his greatest fears... It's a good thing I'm still alive though... my time isn't exactly long...}  
  
Jonouchi knocked on the door and started to sweat. Jonouchi heard footsteps come closer, and he realized he was blushing! Jonouchi frantically searched for a place to hide, and he spotted a big potted plant nearby, and dove behind it. The door opened, and out peered Mai's head. She looked around and saw nobody, and could not see Jonouchi, whom was hiding behind the plant. She sighed and said to herself, "Stupid brats... Always causing trouble." She slammed the door shut, and Jonouchi thought to himself, {Damn!! This may be my last chance! And I seriously mean it!}He came out from behind the plant and knocked on the door again. Jonouchi blushed as he heard Mai's footsteps again. Mai swung the door open angrily and said, "Listen, kids! Enough is... Oh, it's just you. Whaddya want?" Jonouchi noticed Mai just had a white robe on and was dripping wet. Apparantly she had just taken a shower. Jonouchi said, "W-Well, I needed to, uh, talk to you about something!..." Mai just glared at him, "Pssh... Yeah right, I bet that this is just another one of your hairbrained schemes where you try to gain something for yourself, isn't that right, Katsuya?" Jonouchi stammered, "W-What?! This isn't about me! In fact, I walked probably over 10 miles just to get here! Just so I could speak to you!" Mai sighed and stepped out of the way so he could come in, "Alright, but this better be good, or else."  
  
Jonouchi noticed that her room was small, just a lamp, a tv, and a bed. Mai shut the door and said, "You know, I gave up being selfish long ago. Normally I would've just used up all my cash on the best room this hotel had to offer, but I'm starting to put a little bit of it into other things..." Jonouchi sat on the bed and asked her, "What other things?" Mai chuckled, "Oh, just some little charity organizations. I felt as if my life needed a better meaning... my soul just didn't feel right. I've had mistakes in the past... I even had a lousy boyfriend, to boot. I never really liked him that much; I just wanted his money.. But it's all over with for now! I'm a new girl... I started over with my life..." Jonouchi asked, "Why are you tellin' me all this, Mai?" Mai just shrugged, "I don't know; maybe because... I'm not really that close to anybody else... I don't know, it's kinda strange... and even I've heard stories about you being one of the school bullies at Domino High School... I'm surprised your friends trust you with anything..." Jonouchi began to blush again as he noticed Mai's face, {She's so pretty... no... she's... beautiful.....} He shrugged off that thought and said, "Listen, Mai... I know I'm not the best person ever born, but I stay loyal to my friends. Just now, something's happening to me that I can't involve my friends with, otherwise they'll get hurt... I know that if I get their help, I might be able to do something about it, but I just can't risk them getting hurt or even killed because of me... Well, the point is, I wouldn't even abandon you if you were in trouble too, y'know. And over the time I've known you I thought you were a pretty selfish person, but I'm starting to find out more about you, and I'm starting to notice that you're not really all that selfish and..." Mai just put her fingers on his lips and said, "Stop rambling, I know what you're trying to say, Jonouchi. And you know what, for some strange reason... I feel the same way about you too..." Jonouchi blushed some more and said, "W-What did you say?!" Just then, before Mai could speak, Bandit Keith opened the door and came in. Jonouchi gasped, "B-Bandit Keith?! W-What are you..." Mai yelled at Keith, "J-Just how the hell did you get in here?!" Keith just chuckled, "You really shouldn't leave your door open, maa'm. You never know when a 'bandit' might break in!" Jonouchi stood in front of Mai, saying, "What do you want, Keith? You know, picking on little kids is one thing, but now you're targetting women?! You truly are despicable!" Keith just grinned, "Aw, cut the crap already! This isn't about hurting nobody, so pipe down!" Jonouchi backed off, "So what is it then?" Keith leaned against the wall, "I think I found a way to solve our little fiasco, Katsuya. If you'll just follow me back to the cemetry, I'll explain everything! Looks like you're going to owe me a favor, kid." Jonouchi stood up, "Well as much as I hate owing people favors, thanks, Keith." Mai stood up and grabbed Jonouchi's arm, "Wait. I should go with you. It's not safe out at night around that area." Jonouchi looked back at her, "That's exactly why you should stay here where it's safe!" Mai grinned at him, "You know, it really does sound like you're the one who isn't safe here! Besides, I'm a tough girl, aren't I?" Jonouchi just nodded and headed out the door, waiting for Mai to change as he peered at his watch. Jonouchi sighed, "9:00. We better hurry before it gets to midnight..."  
  
tO bE continueD....  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Next time, prepare yourselves as the plot thickens.....  
  
-Rob 


	6. chapteR fivE

maY theY resT iN peacE  
  
chapteR fivE  
  
Jonouchi, Keith, and Mai ran as fast as they could towards the cemetery. Jonouchi checked his watch again, "Damn! It's already 11:45! If we don't get there in 15 minutes, we're gonna go insane!" Mai just huffed, "If it weren't for those bastards downtown, I would've STILL had my car." Jonouchi said to Mai, "That's funny; I thought you said your car was a rental!" Mai blushed angrily, "Okay... It really wasn't; I took it from some muggers I beat up... and I didn't exactly put any effort in returning it to it's original owner..." Keith smiled as he ran, "Looks like you've got the right idea there, miss!" Jonouchi sighed, "Y'know, we're not ALL bandits here, Keith!" Keith frowned, "Shut your mouth, kid... we're there!" All 3 of them stopped in frnot of the cemetery gates, noticing that there was too much fog in frnot of them. Jonouchi slowly walked forward into the fog, "Y'know, this stuff's so thick I bet you could eat it..." The three of them soon found themselves in front of the grim demon statue. Mai shivered as she looked upon it, "Wow, that sure is some creepy modeling... This Willard Gracey fellow sure is picky about his tombstones..." Jonouchi asked Keith, "So now what do we do? We've only got 8 minutes left!" Keith grinned and pulled out something from his coat's pockets. Jonouchi and Mai covered their mouths in disgust when they saw what Keith pulled out. Mai managed to sputter, "W-Where the hell did you get those from?!" Keith snickered as he held up a rotting hand and an old rotting ear, "I did some 'studying' and found the locations of Mr. Gracey's families' final resting places... Of course, I didn't bother with bringing the whole bodies because they were mangled beyond recognition, so I brought what I could." Jonouchi gasped, "You're tellin' me that those are the remains of Willard's daughter and wife?!" Keith nodded and placed the remains down in front of the statue. Keith explained, "This curse must be a plea for help; Mr. Gracey probably just wants whatever he can find of his family." Jonouchi laughed fakely, "S-So the curse is broken now? W-We aren't gonna go insane?!" Before Keith could answer, he noticed something lurking in the fog behind Jonouchi, "Hey kid! Get out of the way!" Just then, Jonouchi was knocked out from behind. Jonouchi was on the ground, and then turned his head to see his attacker's face... Jonouchi gasped again, "I-It's you again!!" Mai felt someone grab her arms forcibly, and Keith asked, "Who the hell are these punks?!"  
  
Jonouchi stood up and clenched his fists, "They're part of some stupid-ass gang that have been trying to make me join ever since I went legit... But it looks like some people don't learn when to quit, do they." The gang member that punched Jonouchi growled at him, "We're giving you one more chance, Katsuya! If you join us now, we'll forget all about that little tussle we had in the alley the other day. So whaddya say?" Jonouchi leered at him when he heard Mai shriek. He turned his head and saw another gang member fondling Mai. Mai just growled at him, "Get off, you damn bastard! You better f***** hurry up and take your hands off of my bre..." The gang member cut her off, "I would not do anything stupid if I were you, miss!" He then took out a knife and rose it to her cheek. The gang member in front of Jonouchi laughed, "Don't even try to attack me, Katsuya, or else the pretty lady gets it!" Jonouchi leered at the gang member, trying to think of a way out of this. Just then, Keith quickly pulled out his pistol and shot the gang member who was groping Mai. Mai jumped out of his dying grasp and ran over to where Jonouchi was. The other gang member yelled while charging at Jonouchi, but Mai stopped him in his tracks by delivering a kick to his torso. The gang member pulled out a knife from his jacket and then lunged at Jonouchi, but Jonouchi quickly grabbed him and tossed him onto the cement behind him. As the gang member tried to get up, Keith aimed his gun at the gang member's face. Keith laughed at him, "This is the last time you decide to mess with Bandit Keith!..." Keith pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. Keith stammered as he tried to fire his gun, but the gang member slowly stood up and prepared to stab him with his knife, saying, "What's the matter? Having a little trouble?!" He then lunged at Keith with his knife. Just as the knife was about to come into contact with Keith's face, the gang member dropped it to the ground as his feet were grabbed by Jonouchi. Keith then grabbed the knife from the ground and pointed it towards the gang member's face, "Get outta here now, punk, before I start to get REALLY angry with you!" The gang member jumped out of Jonouchi's grasp and ran out of the cemetery screaming.  
  
Mai sighed, "Well, thats enough of that. Now what?" Jonouchi checked his watch again and said, "Well, it looks like we've got only one minute left. Keith's plan better work... for both of our sakes..." Jonouchi, Keith, and Mai stood silent as they waited for something to happen. {30 seconds left...}Jonouchi thought. He began to sweat as he watched the seconds pass, his heart beating faster with each passing moment. Even Keith began to feel uneasy about all this. {Damnit... only 10 seconds to go....}  
  
teN  
  
ninE  
  
eighT  
  
seveN  
  
siX  
  
fivE  
  
fouR  
  
threE  
  
twO  
  
onE  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Jonouchi looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything looked alright... Everything seemed normal and okay. Jonouchi said to Keith, "Well, I guess you're right! It worked! We're alive!! We're not going insane! Whoo hoo!!" Keith sighed too, "Well kid, looks like you repaid me already." Jonouchi smiled, "Looks like we're even Keith." Keith grinned, "Yeah yeah, but don't let me catch you tryin' to get in my way again, kid, or else I'll have to give you what you deserve!" Jonouchi just laughed it off and began to walk towards the exit of the cemetery. He looked down at his watch, "12:00.... midnight... Thank God I'm alright..." Jonouchi was about to exit when he remembered something, "MAI!" He ran back to the demon statue and asked Keith, "Hey, where's Mai?! What happened to her?!" Keith seemed to be ignoring hi. Jonouchi growled and shook Keith's shoulders, "Alright, Keith Howard! Answer me now! What happened to Mai?!" Keith still ignored him, he seemed to be looking towards the high trees of the cemetery. Jonouchi asked, "K-Keith?! W-What the hell are you looking at?!" Jonouchi then looked up towards the dying trees and saw the most horrific thing he's ever seen, "Keith.... are you seeing this too?..... holy shit....."  
  
tO bE continueD...  
  
------------------------------  
  
It's the final chapter next...  
  
-Rob 


	7. chapteR siX

maY theY resT iN peacE  
  
chapteR siX  
  
Jonouchi and Keith gasped in horror as they stared above them towards the dead trees that covered the cemetery. Hanging from ropes high in the trees, were 13 children, whose twisted and grotesque faces looked lifeless. Keith was getting frightened, "What the hell is the meaning of this, Katsuya?!" Jonouchi just stared on in fright, "Why a-are you asking ME?!" One of the hung children, a little boy, began to slowly move his mouth, "... you'rE toO latE..." Jonouchi gasped, "W-What are you talkin' about?! We did what Willard Gracey wanted, right?! Then why the hell am I still seeing things?!" The boy chuckled, and a little girl began to speak, "yoU werE a fooL foR cominG herE... mR. graceY wilL sooN finD yoU... anD wheN hE doeS, yoU wilL diE..." Keith yelled at the dead girl, "Bullshit! He's dead, and we did what he wanted!" The hanging girl just chuckled evily, "...nO.... yoU didn'T dO whaT hE wanteD.... thE onlY thinG mR. graceY wantS iS.... tO kilL yoU... jusT likE hE killeD uS.... anD hiS.... familY..." Jonouchi gasped again, "W-What do you mean?! His wife and daughter were killed by murderers!"  
  
A hanging boy just said, "quieT... iT doesn'T matteR anymorE... preparE tO delvE intO madnesS... iT iS youR finaL fatE..." Just then, the demon statue came to life again and turned it's head towards Jonouchi and Keith. Jonouchi gulped, "Oh shit! This is it! What do we do now?!" Keith stammered and said, "W-Well, I hate to say it, but we better get the hell out of here!" Keith and Jonouchi tried to get away, but as they turned around, they noticed that a large iron gate appeared in front of them! Jonouchi gritted his teeth, "Okayyyy... How did this gate get here?!" Keith gulped, "Oh damn! It's way too high to climb over! We're trapped!" The demon statue hopped off it's pedestal and crawled quickly towards Jonouchi and Keith, portruding it's razor sharp claws. Keith backed off against the gate, "Dammit! I'd be able to take this thing out with my pistol if I had some more bullets!" Jonouchi just leered at him, "Well gee, that was mighty smart coming unprepared!" Keith leered back, "Well how the hell did I know THIS was gonna happen?!" The demon statue raised it's claws and prepared to maul the two humans. Jonouchi shut his eyes, "Dammit! This is it!!!"  
  
Just before they were about to get killed, the demon statue was shot by a blinding golden light. It roared in pain as it's back was getting shot to pieces. Keith gasped, "W-What the hell is happening here?!" Jonouchi saw that the beam of light was being shot out of Yami Bakura's Millenium Ring. Yami Bakura yelled to Jonouchi, "If you value your lives then I'd suggest that you move out of the way, and quickly!" Jonouchi and Keith quickly ran out of the way and hid behind the pedestal. The Millenium Ring's beam soon caused the statue to blow into pieces. After a minute passed, Jonouchi peered up from behind the pedestal, "Whoa... Now I've seen everything..." Yami Bakura brushed some of the dirt off of his t-shirt, chuckling, "Well now... It looks like Willard Gracey won't be haunting anyone ever again..." Keith noticed that the gates were gone, and the hanging children were gone too. He also noticed that Mai was standing in front of the pedestal, as if she appeared out of thin air. Mai asked Jonouchi, "What happened here? Why are you hiding behind there?" Jonouchi was puzzled, "Y-You mean you didn't see what was going on?" Mai just laughed, "What do you mean? The only thing that happened was that statue's disappearance... What happened to it? Where'd it go?" Jonouchi just looked dumbfounded. Keith stomped over to where Yami Bakura stood and asked, with a hint of anger in his voice, "Alright, I want some answers now! Tell me what the hell just happened and why!" Yami Bakura's face grew cold, "Fool... You were the one who started this whole thing. By disturbing Willard Gracey's grave, you've caused his dead spirit to seek revenge on you." Jonouchi asked, "But why was he not satisfied when we brought the remains of his dead family here? I mean, a dead guy can only want so much, right?"  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled at his comment, "You truly are ignorant! Why would Willard Gracey want the dead remains of the people HE killed?!" Jonouchi became overwhelmed with realization, "S-So you're trying to tell me that Mr. Gracey murdered his..." Yami Bakura nodded. Jonouchi sat down, trying to figure this out, "B-But why?!" Yami Bakura just stated, "Because they were getting suspicious..." Mai asked, "Suspicious of what?" Yami Bakura explained, "There were several chains of children who were being murdered in America... thanks to Gracey himself. He despised those who were far weaker than him, and was even so sadistical that he'd kill children for his own fun. Though once people grew suspicious of why all these children were being murdered, Mr. Gracey moved to Japan, along with his family. Soon after he arrived here, he began killing children again. His wife found out; she'd been suspicious all along. So he killed her, and his daughter as well. One day he just snapped, and went into madness... Of course you already know that he was sent to an asylum and eventually died there. It was his ghost that has been haunting you... But I think I finally condemned the fool to hell. Don't let me catch you screwing around any other people's graves... because ghosts will haunt their own specific areas for their own reasons, and I'd hate to find out that you disturbed another angry spirit's afterlife... again..." Yami Bakura put his hands into his pockets and walked off, smirking. Jonouchi asked him, "Wait! How do you know all this?" Yami Bakura just said, "You'll find out soon enough..." Yami Bakura thought to himself, {Being a graverobber in ancient Egypt in the past certainly helps me to know about such things, heheh...}  
  
Mai shrugged, "Well, we should get out of here; this place is giving me the creeps." Jonouchi acknowleged her, "Yeah, I think I've had enough of this stuff for one day..." Keith just sighed, "Maybe a couple more beers will help me get these horrid memories out of my head..." Jonouchi yawned as he left the cemetery, "Damn, I'm so tired... I don't wanna walk all the way home..." Mai grinned at him, "Well you could stay at my place; It's not as far." Jonouchi just blushed, "Gee Mai, t-thanks... You're not so bad after all!" Keith laughed, "Well well, looks like the dweeb is finally gonna get some." Jonouchi just went into his hyper-crazy mode, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" As the three left, they didn't notice a blue figure behind them, and it seemed to resemble a man in a straight-jacket...  
  
//thE nexT daY//  
  
A little boy wearing a baseball cap was playing hide and seek with his friends, and somehow wandered into a strange part of town. He looked around and saw the perfect hiding spot. "Yay!" He exclaimed, "They'll never find me in there!" The boy then happily ran into the cemetery, not noticing the front gates slam shut behind him...  
  
thE enD 


	8. outrO anD reviEweR commenTs

maY theY resT iN peacE  
  
comMentS  
  
Well well, I'm surprised I was actually able to come up with an original story here. How keen! Well, I didn't really like this one as much as I should've; for one thing, I kinda didn't know exactly how to fit everything together in the end. Originally all I had thought about was to make a 'scary' story where Jonouchi starts to see some freaky stuff and has to find out why he was starting to do so. But meh, it coulda been much worse, so I'm not complaining! ^~^  
  
Anyway, I don't want to have an idea 'burnout', so my next fic most likely will not be a horror/scary fanfic. One thing's for sure: I will NEVER leave one of my stories unfinished! For I have a mindset that will not allow me to start something new without finishing what I began. It causes problems every now and then. :0  
  
Oh yeah, and if anybody noticed the slight downtime of my postage rate last week, it's because for some strange reason fanfiction.net wasn't uploading any documents for me. But the problem seems to be gone now. Let's hope it doesn't return, or else all hell will be unleashed. :)  
  
Ah, and now the moment the YOU, the people, have been waiting for: thE creditS sectioN! (But for those who have reviewed; my comments for y'all are after this 'little' surprise)  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
SOME HAUNTED PLACES IN CALIFORNIA   
  
(Taken from http://www.theshadowlands.net)  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Agua Dulce - Asher Ranch - In the Tudor House, across from the pond, late at night around 2AM,you can hear the pipes rattling, as if tiny rocks are flowing down them. Then an Indian woman roams the upper floor where the bedrooms are.   
  
Alameda - USS Hornet - Many ghosts reported being seen by those who are caretakers of the old aircraft carrier. Ghosts of sailors who perished on board are well documented.   
  
Alameda - Washington Elementary School - Reports when people are alone in there they get cold chills, hear knocking and scratching when no one was around there is a ghosts of a young boy about 13 years old walking the halls at night.   
  
Alhambra - Alhambra high school - a few years ago a girl hung herself on the bridge and at night people hear and see people running around the track at night even though there is nobody there   
  
Alhambra - Fremont School - After Principal Tambara died, a number of students reported seeing her wandering the halls. She often gives out detentions. A number of parents have even received calls from her about their child.   
  
Alhambra - Phoenix Inn - Its is said that there is a woman figure ghost walks in and out of the kitchen and goes around the tables and watches what people order and sits there and admires what you eat.   
  
Alhambra - Ramona Convent Secondary School - Students have reported seeing a "white nun" roaming the library. Many girls have claimed to have heard the piano in one of the school buildings being played while no one is in the building. After a student drowned in the school pool stories surfaced of the victim tugging at the swimmers legs.   
  
Altadena - Angeles National Forest/The Haunted Forest (Cobb Estate) - Screams can be heard from these people, and strange lights can be seen from the flashlights they once carried.   
  
Altadena - Zane Grey Mansion. - owners noticed that the house had very cold spots near the fireplaces, library, kitchen and pantry. The kitchen clock would cease working when certain people entered the kitchen. From time to time you can hear someone walking across the butler's pantry floor to the formal dining room.   
  
Anaheim - Anaheim High School - There's a bomb shelter under the school from World War 2. You could here constant banging on the old locked steel door on certain nights usually after football games.   
  
Anaheim - Anaheim High School - Theatre/Auditorium - Voices have been heard in the auditorium and deep laughter in the balcony , erratic footsteps have been heard on the roof.   
  
Anaheim - Kmart on Euclid - Employees have reported things falling off of shelves after closing. Some report seeing a girl. Her name is supposedly Isa or Isabel.   
  
Anaheim - Performing Arts Building (Formerly a senior home)- Reports of feeling a presence, the feelings of being followed, cold spots, & hearing footsteps & whistles can be experienced on the second floor.   
  
Anaheim - Red Cross House - It is said that it is haunted by the original caretaker. When you get to the room where the children lived you feel a strange presence. In the first room at the entrance if you look at the picture while your going up the stairs you see the eyeballs on the picture of the caretaker you see them watching you. Also when you go up to the second story people mostly females get pushed at a male if they seem to be a perfect couple.   
  
Anaheim hills - Esperanza High School - whenever on campus, if you look, spit, stand next to a certain teachers door, you are determined to have a bad day, suicidal feelings are common. In 1978 a teacher died in that class room.Rumor is He was brutally murdered by some other teachers, including the current head football coach. Every so often you hear screams during the day, and pounding in the empty classroom.   
  
Anderson - City Hall - The Anderson City Hall used to be a dance hall during the 1800's. An Indian woman and her child were murdered on the site. Workers have heard sounds of dance music and the cries of a child late at night.   
  
Antioch - Black Diamond Mines - These mines are haunted by the White Witch. In life, her name was Mary. She was a nanny in the 1800's when there was still coal mining in the mines. All of the children died of illnesses and she was accused of Witchcraft, then executed. She guards the mines and when people see her, she is all white.   
  
Antioch - Black Diamond Mines - The Rosehill Cemetery - haunted by Sarah Norton, also known as the "White Witch". She was a midwife and on her way to deliver a baby her carriage fell over and she was crushed. She is seen in the graveyard floating around the tombstones.   
  
Antioch - Brentwood - Gravity Hill - In the 1950's a school bus was driving kids home from a field trip. It skidded into a wash and all the kids drowned. If you go there, put your car in neutral around the turn, you get pushed up the hill. It's supposedly by the kids who died in the bus crash and they want to keep you from the same fate.   
  
Antioch - Gates of Hell - Possibly torn down - In the middle of Empire Mine road, there is a Stuckko wall with a bunch of spray paint on it. If you like to take hikes, this is the place to go. There is a rumor of an old Insane Asylum at the very end of this road. You will come to another gate then behind their lies this old decrepit Structure of a hospital. Many people were killed brutally in this place, and it is VERY haunted by not so nice spirits. Things have been thrown at people, they have been pushed and screams have been heard from the people being tortured by themselves or another.   
  
Antioch - Rail Road Mine - Possibly torn down - At the end of Empire mine road, there is an old railroad track tunnel that is pretty spooky inside. There are bats inside it and you can hear voices at the end of the tunnel.   
  
Antioch - Slaughterhouse - Empire Mine Road in Antioch holds about three haunted places and this is the first on this road. An old slaughterhouse stands in the corner of the road after the first bend. It is haunted by an old man who walks the grounds and makes sure that everything is ok, and that no one gets hurt while there. Strange noises are heard inside the first building where they chopped up the meat. Clanking inside of the circle figured tubes towards the back of the property. Chains clank all around and you can hear footsteps behind you like someone is watching over you. Just remember to watch your step!   
  
Antioch - St. James Presbyterian Church - This old church, located on Leland Avenue in San Francisco has a history of hauntings. Late at night, footsteps can be heard walking up the stairs, doors shut, etc. Also, on more than one occasion, late at night, doors that normally open easily will be impossible to open, as if a ton of bricks is on the other side of the door. Later, the doors will be found wide open.   
  
Apple Valley - The Abandoned Drug Rehab Clinic - on certain nights, when the moon shines in a bluish color, you can see people standing on top of the roofs. The ghosts are wearing white gowns.   
  
Apple Valley - Jicarilla Rd. - Witnesses have seen a shape of a man run across the street super fast and it starts chasing you then it disappears at a certain point.   
  
Apple Valley - Landers - Landers Motel - there are several ghosts that live there. One is a man with a top hat that likes to go into the back bathroom. And the other is a woman in a white dress that likes to "hang out" in the living room.   
  
Arcadia - First Avenue Middle School - The school used to have a pool, but someone drowned in it and they covered it over. Teachers said they've heard footsteps at night through the halls, even after they've set the alarm, and if anyone was in the halls the alarm would go off. Loud banging on the lockers and girl's locker room doors have also been heard, and water goes on and off by itself, the toilets also flush by themselves. Lockers with locks on them are closed one minute and open the next even when there's no one else in the room. Some students have seen a figure of a little boy wondering through the halls late at night with a "green glow" to him.   
  
Arcata - Humboldt Brewery - The original proprietor of the building (and several others nearby) is known to haunt the pub and periodically cause it to be known. Employees report moving furniture, dishes etc. during their shifts and the ghost is well known to established patrons.   
  
Armagosa - Armagosa hotel and opera house - haunted by several ghosts who were residents during the borax mining. The hotel workers have pictures of orbs and many stories as well as some documentaries have been filmed on the hauntings.   
  
Arroyo Garnde - Rose Victorian Inn -The Tower Room - Although it is no longer a hotel, but a wedding/special events business, the building is still the same. The tower room of this three-story pink mansion is thought to be inhabited by the ghost of a 9-year-old girl named Alice. She has been spotted on more than one occasion and guests of the inn have heard the girl laughing, according to Ghosts of the Haunted Coast, by Richard L. Senate. In his book, Senate said that a psychic was taken to the inn, not knowing of the rumored ghost, and spotted her as she walked up the staircase. She said the girl had pigtails and was wearing a long dress with a small apron. Apparently the ghost likes cats.. The owners told the psychic later that they had discovered a number of cats sleeping near the window in the tower.   
  
Arroyo Grande - Rose Victorian Inn- The nursery - It is said that a young girl "Alice" haunts the old children's nursery in the Inn. Some say she died of pneumonia, others say that she died of allergies to bee stings, because when they tore down a wall in one of the bedrooms there was a bee hive covering the whole wall. One eyewitness and Neighbor to the Inn for the last 20 years said she saw birds vortexing into the chimney. They say Alice is friendly and loved cats, they often find cats rest in the windowsill of the Nursery.   
  
Artesia - The Red House - a couple that where to be wed had a fight and the bride was pushed down the stairs to her death. It is said that if you walk past her grave you will se her floating around.   
  
Azusa - Railroad Overpass Bridge - Haunted by a transient and his dog seen walking the tracks at night.   
  
Bakersfield - Bakersfield Californian Newspaper Building - This old building is haunted by a few ghosts. A German Shepard Dog who can be seen, waiting patiently for his master to come and pick him up. An old security guard who can sometimes be seen in the lunch room. Finally, the former editor of the Californian can be seen walking through the hallways of the building.   
  
Bakersfield - Bakersfield High School - Reports of apparitions of a young couple, they look to be 16 to 18 years old. The girl is wearing a prom dress and the guy is wearing a football jacket with "BHS" embroidered on the back. The area has a strange chill to it, and a feeling of being watched. Where they are seen is up near the top of the bleachers.   
  
Bakersfield - Bakersfield High School - Harvey Auditorium - Supposedly, while they were building Harvey Auditorium, a worker fell from the rafters all the way into the basement. They say that the Auditorium is haunted by his ghost, as well as some others.   
  
Bakersfield - Bakersfield High School - the Quad - The Quad is supposed to be very haunted. There used to be a hospital on the grounds of BHS and they would bury body parts from the operations in the area of the quad.   
  
Bakersfield - Central Park - A lady with the flowing robe seen wafting along the canal at dawn. A lifelong resident of this city was told the ghost belongs to a woman believed murdered. Her bones were found buried in the old foundry across from the park. The bones, discovered when the foundry's floor was torn up, had bullet holes in them.   
  
Bakersfield - Club Paradise - Reports of apparitions, locked employees in the storeroom from the inside, pushed people in the bar room hallway, grabbed, groped customers, objects move.   
  
Bakersfield - Garces Circle - People have reported that right before a major car accident at the circle (there's been quite a few) people can either see the hands of the statue moving or they hear him muttering in prayer for them.   
  
Bakersfield - Highland High school Theater - Westley Anderson Hall - There is a spirit of an older man that likes to play tricks on people. He will turn the stage lights off when people are on the stage but never during a performance where he just sits and observes. He also likes to whispers in peoples ears and rummage through the costumes in the costume loft. Also reported the figure of a 16/17 year old girl walking around the stage dressed in a '50s style outfit.   
  
Bakersfield - Melodrama Musical Theatre - The theatre is located at the northern most end of the city in an area called Oildale, a community grown out of the oil industry. The building was constructed in the early 1970's, originally as a toy store. The owner went bankrupt around 1975, and having lost everything he owned trying to keep his business afloat in this impoverished area, closed the doors for a final time. Haunted by Harry. He has been felt passing people in the stairwell. He has been seen breaking mirrors. His apparition seen crossing the stage during performances. Also, the women's dressing room seems to have strange occurrences: the sequin dresses on the clothes racks "rattle" on their own violation, and shadows can be seen where no one is standing.   
  
Bakersfield - Norris School built in 1882 - now Kern County Museum - Witnesses report hearing the tapping of chalk on the chalkboard, but saw nothing.   
  
Bakersfield - The Padre Hotel - one of the city's landmark buildings is so haunted you can feel it the moment you walk thru the foyer doors. You should contact the owner for specific details.   
  
Bakersfield - Pioneer Village - Reportedly, someone witnessed a ghostly birthday party in the Weill house. Others have seen children in front of the 1882 Norris School Building.   
  
Banning - Payless Shoe Source - There are reports of a little boy that appears in the break room at the back of the store. Legend says that the little boy came into the store with his mother and wanted a pair of shoes really bad. His mother didn't buy it for him and he was quite upset. Ran out the store and was hit by a car. This store has not kept employees for long because each time a new employee sees the apparition, they just quit without telling anyone. It is said that the boy appears right before the store opens and right before it closes at night.   
  
Banta (Tracy) - The Banta Inn - Haunted by the former owner who died of a heart attack behind the bar in 1967. He likes to knock things off walls, stack the coins inside the cash register, open and close doors.   
  
Bell Gardens - John Anson Ford Park - the small forest - you can hear distorted voices of people when no one is around, if you go there at night around 9 to 4 in the morning you will be followed by glowing balls of light, and fog, and they flicker different colors, and then you will be followed and hear footsteps and some people go because they do not believe in it, and they experience it for themselves that after the situation they call the local police and report being harassed by an unseen assailant, it has been reported that a little kid with spiky hair and blue eyes is always there at night, and is very friendly, but when you try to approach him he disappears.   
  
Bell Gardens - Suva Elementary School - People have reported there names being called in one of the bathrooms, also they say you can see a little girl riding on one swing always the same one once a person got thrown off the swing and crashed in the fence behind him.   
  
Bell Gardens - Suva Intermediate - A janitor committed suicide on the third floor of the big building he has been see roaming the school and mostly the top floor.   
  
Bellflower - St. John Bosco High School - A boy named Tyler was a student in the 1960's, and he was kicked out of Bosco for personal reasons. He later then died of a drug overdose. It is said that he roams the campus (mainly the senior square) searching for a senior whom he can borrow a lighter from.   
  
Belmont - Waterdog Lake - One day a little boy was walking up on Waterdog, alone, unprotected. He never returned home. People say the ghost of Waterdog killed him, others say the ghost is bogus. When they go on Waterdog to prove it...they don't return either. Now people say they here screams & gun shots, they don't return   
  
Benicia - Benicia Old Town Theater/ Portuguese Hall - Reports of footsteps on the back stairs, a ball of fire that flies around, lights flashing, cold spots, & an apparition of an old woman.   
  
Benicia - Captain Blythers - This is a very old home now a restaurant. The former owners have had picture jump off of the walls and alarms go off. The town's police have even experienced this happening.   
  
Benicia - The Union Hotel - During the 1800's, a young woman hanged herself in one of the rooms of this hotel. To this day, people report seeing her apparition in the window that faces the street. Other guests claim to see lights going on and off and someone talking or crying when no one is around.   
  
Berkeley - Faculty Club - room 219 is haunted by a ghost of an elderly man.   
  
Beverly Hills - Barrymore Estate - ghosts of John, Lionel and Ethyl haunted the estate.   
  
Beverly Hills - Doheny Mansion - Night-shift groundskeepers will not stay employed, due to sounds, and screams inside the house. There are some sections that are gated and padlocked that have not been kept up in the home due to this.   
  
Beverly Hills - Pickfair Mansion - According to the previous owners, there were at least two other ghosts who haunted the place as well. In the beautiful entry way was often seen a ghost who was thought to be Douglas Fairbanks.   
  
Bloomington - Green Acres Cemetery- Its been reported that on Halloween every year there is said to be blood on the table found between the three marble chairs in the southeast part of the cemetery.   
  
Bodie - Bodie State Park - Reports of walking up and down stairs in any building there. Curse on Bodie if anyone takes anything as a souvenir.   
  
Bodega Bay - - Reports of a Vortex here, strange unexplainable things happen to people as well as animals.   
  
Boulder Creek - Brookdale Lodge - A girl in a formal dress runs across the lobby, then disappears into thin air. In an empty Mermaid Room, voices and music are softly heard. Hidden rooms and secret passages are mysterious vestiges of Brookdale Lodge's rich past.   
  
Brea - Brea Olinda High School's Performing Arts Center - one student had been sweeping under the seats and by the time she had finished a row the two end seats would be down, and this happened in every row. Also one student said when she had been there late one night with only 3 other students that there had been a figure of a man standing on the stage staring at them. Many strange noises come about also during the later parts of the night, especially after a rehearsal or performance.   
  
Brea Canyon Road - Diamond Bar - Since the road is very dark at least 4 deaths are known of. You can see two crosses next to each other, if you go further there is another cross, and as you continue you see a tombstone. The 3 crosses were of people that died there from car accidents because it's so dark and the tombstone. It is said that at night you can see hikers trying to get a ride. When you look back they are gone. Another freaky thing is that there are many cars that have been on the side for who knows how long. They appeared to have been broken down there for a while. And if you stop by the crosses there is a spine tingling feeling that makes you want to scream.   
  
Brentwood - Mount Saint Mary's - Brady Hall - there have been students "oppressed" by spirits. Doors open by themselves. With a whole English class present, the poem "the Living Hand" was being read. During the poem, the door open and then slammed. The teacher checked and no one was there. The doors are designed so that you have to turn the knob to open them and they are difficult to slam.   
  
Brentwood - Mount Saint Mary's - Carondelet dormitory - there are nuns seen walking and doors open mysteriously.   
  
Buena Park - Knott's Berry Farm - Many employees have claimed to have heard noises and cries inside the "Peanuts Playhouse" in Camp Snoopy. The employees feel chills on their arms and shoulders and upstairs they hear voices and someone following them. Also claim to have lights go on and off, even when the power is off. Also the "kingdom of the Dinosaurs " ride is claimed to be haunted by a former male maintenance employee who fell to his death in a fire many years ago and a young boy is seen in several areas of the attraction, especially the ice-age area, many employees are afraid to be in position there.   
  
Burbank - Woodbury University - This previous monastery is now a college. Mother Cabrini now haunts the campus. She was once one of the nuns that resided here. Her face is even sculpted into one of the buildings. The bell in the bell tower has been known to ring late in the night.   
  
Burney - Black Ranch Road. - A little girl dressed in white will walk in front of a moving car if the driver has been drinking. Bartle House - roof glows green at night (check with the local fire department, they have responded to numerous calls of the house being on fire), cabinet doors open by themselves, lights and heaters turn on, figure of Mr. Bartle is seen in the hallway.   
  
Byron - Hot Springs Hotel - This hotel is located on the right hand side of the road about a quarter of a mile back down a long drive way. There is an old orange hotel from the late 1800's that remains are still intact. Legend says that this place is haunted by many who lost their lives in there. So far all that has been seen is an old man wearing white rags, and a young boy who runs up and down the halls. dragging noises have been heard on the first floor towards the main entrance. Dark shadows were seen from a distance and then disappeared after seen. Very active spots. You could tell this wasn't a happy house.   
  
Calabasas - Leonis Adobe - an old house/ranch from the1800's is said to be haunted by the original owner/builder of the house.   
  
Calavares County - Murphys - Murphys Historical Hotel - Instant feeling of something different there as soon as you walk in. It is said that a bookkeeper was shot and thrown over the balcony. the ghost is still there and roams the second floor. Feelings of being watched, and feeling a presence.   
  
Calico ghost town - Calico mines - Behind the actual "ghost town" the pitted landscape of tunnels and pits, there is a small road that ends at an open area. On the Winter solstice (Dec 21 or 22 depending on the year} a bizarre collection of ghosts, animal and human act out what seems to be a ritual of some kind. First a slowly moving bear crosses the length of the open area, to seemingly clear the stage for the others to come.   
  
Calexico - Calexico High School - At night there are noises heard, and things seen. People have reported to see a girl walk around at different hours of the night. A group of teachers reported to have seen her at a pep rally in the 80's at the football field. Another claim was made by construction workers who were building the new gym, they saw a girl walking to the football field early in the morning, when they called out to her it was as if she didn't hear them. Other encounters are doors slamming, windows shutting, lights flickering and turning off. The story is of a girl who was killed in a car accident coming back from an away football game, she was a cheerleader and now apparently it is said that it is her that haunts the school.   
  
Calexico - El Charro - Old burned down restaurant. Ghostly apparitions have been sighted.   
  
Camarillo - Old Camarillo State Hospital - now Channel Islands University This large enclave of buildings in Camarillo is now a university, but were originally built in the 1920s as a state mental hospital. They changed over to a school in the mid 90s. There have been many stories of ghosts over the years of all kinds due to the fact that patients previously lived and died there. Some of the buildings are in the process of being turned into dorms and some students have experienced all kinds of unexplained events. The sounds of children's voices at the children's center, by the Bell tower an old woman walking and asking for directions to the chapel and old woman wearing white wondering the hallways in the daytime. In the restrooms the voice of someone saying, "SSSHHHHH" in parking lot A figure that looks like a man spinning around until it disappears near one of the street lights. objects seen with the corner of the eye and then when people turn they disappear. Many people have had encounters with ghost at this site, during the day and at night the ghost don't have a preferred time. Some complaints from students and staff are headaches, nausea, feeling of being watched, feeling unsafe/threatened, extreme tiredness. Also, there have been numerous sightings of at least a dozen different entities in the Bell Tower, Police Station region. (Currently, only very few buildings at the site are used- most are abandoned.) Entities seen range from a beautiful woman in white who wanders both night and day in the hallways in and around the Bell Tower, a man by the bus stop, and a rather nervous entity in one of the women's restrooms in the Bell Tower who not only chatters but makes some kind of rustling sound.   
  
Camp Pendleton - 41 Area - Second story room in one of the barracks is haunted by the ghost of a Marine. He shot himself after finding out his fiancé left him. The ghost moves furniture, hums the song to "Jeopardy", and has struck another Marine sleeping in the room. People in the room feel the ghost is there watching them.   
  
Canoga Park - A Jack in The Box on Topanga Cyn, - Numerous sightings of a man standing at the drive through window, wearing all red, the milkshake machines turning on for no reason, and furniture in the dinning area moving by themselves at night and the frozen food on the floor.   
  
Canoga Park - Canoga High School - Reports of a ghost who messes with the lights and audience.   
  
Canyon Lake - The Condos on Indian Beach - The sinks in every bathroom would turn on by themselves at the same time. Also when in the shower, sometimes the shower curtain would open up.   
  
Capitola - The Capitola Theater - Reports of hearing voices and all kinds of racket going on in the theater as if there were a theater-going crowd.   
  
Capitola - Soquel Drive - This old house marked "20" on the entrance is extremely haunted. There are lots of active orbs and sounds being heard inside of the house while venturing around the exterior of. Upon getting inside of the house things had been moved after going from room to room and noises heard in down below quarters of the house. On the balcony there is a ghost of an old man who stands on the balcony and guards the home from the 3rd story. The only way into this place was to climb.   
  
Carmel - Blue Sky Lodge - The upper suites, very cold at night and feeling very uneasy in the master bedroom of the two bedrooms.   
  
Carlsbad - Plaza Cinema 4 - In theater 3 a female usher was scared out by a rolling trashcan rolling up the hall way while cleaning. The girl also heard a name being whispered in the theater. when she came out to see if it was another employee doing the whispering everyone else was busy. She then started crying and then quit the next day. In theater 4 (the big theater) an usher was cleaning the theater when a large piece of ceiling almost hit him and fell a couple feet from him.   
  
Carson - Alameda/Wilmington Blvd. - A Spirit of a man who is dressed in the style of the 1800's has been seen in the area of Alameda and Wilmington/Del Amo Blvd. It has been rumored that when the Dominguez Ranch house was used as a Stage Coach stop over after the Civil War, the man was beaten and killed on that area where those streets connect.   
  
Carson - Del Amo Blvd. and Wilmington Blvd. -haunted by a man who had been hanged and robbed. It's also been told that he's dressed in the style of the 19th century.   
  
Carson - Dominguez Ranch House - The Rancho Dominguez Adobe Ranch House is now a museum. This house was one time used as a stop over for people coming to the San Pedro seaport to Los Angeles back in the late 1800's. The site of the house is also know as "the battle of Rancho Dominguez" of the Mexican-American War back in the 1840's. Rumor has is that you can see "orbs" or flashes of small lights moving very quickly around the park site late at night where the house sits. Also rumor has it that a man was beaten and robbed and left to die just about 100 yards from where this historical and supposedly "haunted" site is located. The ghost of the man is rumored to be a "guest" that stayed at the house when it was used as a stop over for travelers.   
  
Carson - NW corner of Pacific St. and Banning Blvd. - a man that was stabbed to death around his mobile home, is said to be seen walking around between 10:00 & before midnight.   
  
Castro Valley - Redwood Rd. - Almost at the very end of Redwood Rd., there's a haunted preschool. In the early 1980s, a man, with a knife, killed all the kids at the preschool. The building no longer remains. All that remains is a swing set and the foundation of the building. From time to time, you can hear the children playing or running around and you can see the swings actually moving by themselves   
  
Catalina Island - Two Harbors - The Banning Inn - A specter dubbed the "White Lady" has been seen here as well as the smell of tobacco and fish from the spirit of a fisherman. Rumors of Natalie Wood's ghost have also been talked about in the area where she drowned.   
  
Cerro Gordo - Belshaw House - Beautiful semi-ghost town in the Inyo Mountains east of Lone Pine. The Belshaw House has shapes that are seen out of the corner of the eye and electrical effects like TVs, lights flickering, etc.   
  
Cerro Gordo - Bunkhouse - said to have a ghost that appears as a glowing mass in last room on the left. Main kitchen has ghost/lights and there are photos on display of this.   
  
Chino - Chino Hills - Story is a man who escaped prison stalked a family killing the mother, father and sister and just cut the boy's ears. They say if you go to the house you will see blood prints and the ghosts of the family   
  
Chowchilla - SaveMart Supermarkets - Staff of Save Mart Supermarkets in Chowchilla California have reported A woman who used to work the GraveYard shift for janitorial stated that on the nights that she was alone with the night stockers that she would feel a presence through out the aisles, or in the upstairs break room. One young man who used to work there stated that he had the same feeling, but he worked the swing shift and only felt the presence in the break room. The young man said that every Saturday was when no one worked the grave yard shift and the store is totally empty....well, not all the time. Some people have said they would see someone walking around the store on Saturday nights, around 2:00am. They would also see shadows from a distance as if there is someone walking around inside.   
  
Chowchilla - Chowchilla Union High School - Chowchilla Union High school has had many students in the past years who have passed away. There have been reports of the students who have passed away still roaming the halls, at the lockers, in the gym, the cafeteria, and in the classrooms. You always get the feeling that someone is watching you in the classrooms. Some students have said that a girl with long blonde hair will ask them what time it is then disappear, and some say the girl goes by "Michelle".   
  
Chowchilla - Minturn Cemetery - Reports of ghostly apparitions chasing cars down the dirt road, A woman screaming, children crying or laughing, and a man ghost picking up trash around the graves.   
  
Chualar - The End Of Chualar Road - Many times a night when you drive home you can see a woman walking on the side of the road. When you pass her she disappears. One report states, "One time I was at the end of my road (which is at the End of Chualr road) I was riding my motorcycle and I was masterly thrown off by something. When I hit the ground I passed out and when I woke up I saw a black hair woman above me staring at me. I blinked and she was gone. I am almost positive it was the lady on the side of the road."   
  
Chula Vista - Hilltop Road - You can hear screams at night, children crying, and playing. Allegedly A sailor Came home from seas crazy and killed his wife, son, and daughter. When near the property you feel chills and a sense of dread. The house burnt down a few years back but the haunting is still there. All you can see now is the chimney standing in the middle of the fenced in yard.   
  
City of Industry - The Sheraton Hotel - Please do not attempt to trespass. Security guards that patrol the grounds in the late night hours have reported seeing two shadowy figures running through the golf course. Noises can be heard in the back end of these apartments where a wall separates the complex from the forest.   
  
Claremont - Botanical Garden Girl - there is said to be a small girl, maybe five to six years of age, who sits by a pond and watches the fish while crying. She is said to be wearing Native American clothing, most likely she is a Cauhillan, (pronounced Kaheeya), a tribe of Native Americans who once lived on that land. Incidences include, cold spots, sudden strong gusts of wind, and crying sounds.   
  
Claremont - Claremont High School - In the old gym of CHS, many have heard legends of the spirit of a former student named "LESTER C." Some stories involve numerous reports of "troubled/desperate whispering", one entire P.E. class claims to have heard prolonged screaming from under the bleachers, but finding no source, and some students have been physically pinned by LESTER. This name is also burned into the floor of the gym.   
  
Claremont - Griswold's old school house - there are several ghosts that haunt this old school house, several people have heard children's voices when no one is around and others have seen a white mist walking around. Doors fly open by themselves. Also there is always a feeling of being watched.   
  
Claremont - Thompson Creek Woods - reports of, "levitating boulders, invisible walls, short hideous visions of violence, and flying people that follow you until you leave." Also reported, There is also strange symbols on the trees and cabin which are said to bleed, and there are even reports of invisible walls which sometimes block entrance to certain parts of the forest.   
  
Clear Lake - Modoc County - Fiddler's Green - A pioneer woman who was said to have lived there was killed by thieves while her husband was away. They threw her body down the well that is still there. At night you can see her apparition walking along the shore of the lake with a lantern. Also, you can hear her playing her fiddle faintly in the night wind.   
  
Coachella Valley - Coachella Valley High School - The backstage of the auditorium is known for its strange noises of pages being flipped and books being knocked down which are stored behind the stage so reported from drama students.   
  
Coloma - Bell's General Store - Built in 1849, the brick building was the center of activity for the large community of gold miners that settled around Sutter's Mill. Modern visitors have reported hearing the ringing of a nonexistent bell as the ghosts of former customers walk through the doorway.   
  
Coloma - Marshall's Monument - On June 24, 1848 James Marshall found 2 nuggets. They were caught in the tailrace of the waterwheel at the logging Mill operated by him and his partner John Sutter. It was the beginning of the California Gold Rush. Between 1847 & 1860, the population of Ca. grew from 15,000 to 380,000 largely because of that single event. Fanatical gold seekers followed Marshall wherever he went, thinking that he had a magical gift for finding gold. He died broken and destitute August 10, 1885 and was buried here. His restless ghost has been seen as an indistinct shadow following visitors to his monument.   
  
Coloma - Pioneer Cemetery - 8 miles No. of Placerville/hwy 49 to Coldsprings Rd, turn left, the cemetery is up the hill on the left across from the Vineyard House. The Phantom of a lady in burgundy watches over the Schieffer family plot in the old settlers graveyard. According to the markers, William Schieffer died 1861 at age 2, Charles Schieffer died 1864 at age 42 and May Schieffer died 1890 at age 27. The ghost is a woman whose hair is parted in the middle and pulled tightly into a bun. She is wearing a long, flowing, burgundy dress and can be seen from the roadside beckoning passersby to come up to the grave site and visit with her.   
  
Coloma - Sheridan - Lincoln - Manzanita Cemetery - Reported by a local firefighter while fighting a wild land fire, the fire had burned up to the back of the cemetery. Appeared to stop at the back fencing, then parted going around the cemetery and continued around the perimeter of the site with no logical explanation. Also strange sounds can be heard coming from the site from about dusk late into the early hours of the morning as well as seeing blackened shadows moving across the grounds. The locals do not frequent this 1800s cemetery. Perhaps that's the reason the cemetery is so active.   
  
Coloma - Sierra Nevada House - A mischievous spirit inhabits this hotel which was established in 1850. Co owner Gail Masi says her employees named the ghost Christopher and blames him for moving pots and pans, hiding knives and forks, and turning off the teakettles and other harmless pranks. A malevolent spirit named Mark haunted room 4 according to psychic Jeanne Smith. He shot his girlfriend in that room.   
  
Coloma - The Vineyard House - Stories that its haunted by the owners and their son. Also haunted by old guests that stayed there.   
  
Coloma - Wah Lee Store/Museum - Eerie waves of murmuring voices have been heard inside this general store. The ghostly sounds of years gone by seeming to rise and fall like the ocean waves. Chattering by the sound of hitting a meat cleaver on a butchers block..   
  
Colton - Agua Mansa Road/Cemetery - a woman walks the road in search of her children.   
  
Colton - Carrows Rest - hunting of a little boy and 5 other girls in the 'BIG' room.   
  
Columbia - Fallon House Theater & Hotel - Years and years ago it burned down. They rebuilt it into replica of the old one. Now there has been many reports of noises, voices, overwhelming stench of smoke, in one room you can smell whiskey, and in room 9 and 13 a female ghost is seen quite often. In the theater lights go on and off, and shadows of people are seen.   
  
Concord - Brendan Theaters 14 - in theater 12 you can her little kids talking and laughing in the middle of a movie.   
  
Corona - Gravity Hill - A girl got dumped by her boyfriend and was driving real fast. There is a big bump in the street and she hit it and crashed into a tree and died. If you turn around and stop on the bump her spirit pushes you UPHILL. Handprints can be seen if your car is dirty.   
  
Corona - Horse thieves Canyon Road - Reports of eyes burning, dizziness, and the feeling of being pulled to a wooded area where reports of black floating apparitions. A trail goes past water towers after an hour of walking a place for campfire is found a circle of trees is present when all lights are off black apparitions can be seen going from tree to tree. They do not like bright flashlights, those who possess the brightest are pushed, kicked, dust is kicked up, other noises are heard. Going in a small group is recommended due to long walk. on other parts of the trail a blonde woman can be seen run between the trails, it never happens in same place twice. Extremely cold breezes flow past you at certain points.   
  
Corona - Live Oak Inn - The story goes that there was a waitress who worked there in 1988. Her body was found in the trunk of a car in the back of the restaurant. She had been murdered and dismembered. The Man who washed dishes was convicted of the crime. People say that the Cook was actually the one who did it. There have been reports from present employees that the toilet in the women's restroom flushes on it's own over and over again at night. Recently, one of the televisions flew off the wall when the Bartender was closing for the night. Other people including customers have reported that there is a cold wind that goes through the bar even when the air conditioner is off and the doors and windows are closed. There is also an old tree out front. Locals claim that People were hung from that tree back in the old days.   
  
Corona - Marie Callender's - There are many stories, one night in the kitchen area a few of the workers were doing side work and a few others were in the bar after closing and a big metal pie cutter flew off a shelf onto the counter on the opposite side of the room a few feet away. There were now many witnesses who believed that strange things were occurring at our store. Servers reported trays flying at their heads in the dishwasher's area and salt and peppershakers once empty were full. The spookiest always happened to the vendors who cleaned the restaurant. The carpets would be cleaned on a monthly basis and they would always come in pairs. Something would always happen, strange sounds, floating balloons, TV's being turned on, etc. All of these things could be explained by scientific methods: electric currents and helium filled balloons losing air. Whatever was going on in that building after the employees left was bad enough that the carpet cleaners would never come alone. On the occasions that they would come alone, they would come right at closing and be done before we would finish closing the store. On one occasion a lone carpet cleaner decided he would do it by himself after the employees left the building, saying that all the stories were hogwash. The next morning the opening manager found him in his truck in the parking lot with all of his carpet cleaning materials left inside of the building. He refused to step foot into the restaurant and complete the job. He wanted to get his equipment and get out. Seems while he was in the building the entities played with him more than they played with any one else. As he was shampooing the carpets things were being written by a nonexistent finger in the soap, chairs were moved in the dining room and salt and peppershakers flew at him. The carpet guys from then on always came promptly at closing and no one was left alone in the building.   
  
Costa Mesa - Estancia High School - Faculty has reported strange smells and being touched when no one else is in the room in the early morning. Night cleaning crews have told of flashlights beams being restricted to only a few feet in front of them in seemingly clear hallways.   
  
Covina - Galster park - This park is located on a hill with 3 entrances. It has been closed off because children have been raped and murdered there. People have seen a pathway leading to the house of the murderer. The man would take the children and rape and beat them. If you go there late at night you are able to hear the screams and the pleas of the children. A boy wearing a sweater with a massive scar on his face has been seen standing at the entrance of the first or second gate. He has been seen inviting people into the park. Telling them to come in and see what is inside. The boy has been seen at different ages, one as a child and the other as an adolescent. This place is VERY real. Extreme precautions should be taken if you dare to enter.   
  
Crescent City - Tsunami Lanes - old family owned bowling center was sold. new owners report during remodeling they could here footsteps on wooden walkspace behind pin-setters.   
  
Crescent City - Walker Rd. - At the end of Walker Rd. there is an old swimming hole. Around the 1950's a couple of teenagers went there and were never seen again, all there belongings still sitting on the bank of the pond. during the day you can hear laughter and splashing around when no one is in the water. but at night the "feel" of the place is scary and you can hear screams and footsteps all around you.   
  
Daly City - San Mateo -intersection of Skylin blvd and Hickey blvd - There are stories that a lady in white is seen at the intersection in their view mirrors when foggy.   
  
Davis - Old City Hall/Police Station - Davis PD moved to a new building recently, after having been in the old City Hall that was built in 1938 or so. Downstairs, after it was vacated, in the Women's restroom, there was seen a wild haired redheaded woman rushing toward the 2nd stall door in an 'attack' posture with outstretched arms and claw-like hands towards a person's face.   
  
Death Valley Junction - Amargosa hotel - Anomalies such as ecto-mist and orbs recorded on film.   
  
Del Rey - Del Rey Cemetery - Reports of cold spots, moaning heard, the third tomb in light up at night, EMF detector was used and it went off like crazy   
  
Delano - Browning Road - browning road in Delano is known to have "ghost hitchhikers"   
  
Devoure - Gravity Point - You take a road called Glen Helen until you pass a 2 consecutive train tracks. When you pass a 3rd set or tracks you will have a stop sign about 100 hundred feet in front of you. You have to go passed to the stop sign and stop on the line. When the car is in neutral it will roll up hill increasing in speed.   
  
Disneyland - The Christmas Shop - Some of the stock crew has reported an strange feeling when alone stocking the store for the morning. There is an old photo from the 19th century of a young woman up on one of the shelves. It has been documented several different times that a stock person will noticed the photo frowning (her photo is taken with a straight face) at them along with a strange wind in the room.   
  
Disneyland - Fire Station - some employees heard foot steps at 2nd floor at night and someone knocked the door. The 2nd floor is not open for public and it's been an empty room for several years.   
  
Disneyland - Haunted Mansion - There are 3 spirits that are in the place all the time, elderly man (who died of a heart attack in Aug. of 1970 before there was a first aid station on the west side of the park), an elderly woman and a young man who has quite a sense of humor. There is also something nasty in the attic just before the omni-movers exit into the graveyard. Witnesses report having hair pulled in the crypt (exit) area with no one in sight, touched on the back by a hand in a car that ended up having no one in the car, seen people walk up the portrait hall or grand staircase, stop and vanish, faces peer from behind the corner at the top of the grand staircase, heard footsteps on the false floor behind the load area when there is no one else there, been touched on the face by unseen hands, seen a man in the exit mirror.   
  
Disneyland - It's a Small World - Lights have turne d themselves off/on by themselves, as well as the all the dolls moving without power.   
  
Disneyland - Matterhorn Mountain - The ghost of a woman named Dolly, she was crushed to death after she fell out of her sled and was hit by the sled behind her.   
  
Disneyland - Pirates of the Caribbean - The story goes that a young boy and his mom loved the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. The boy got cancer and his last wishes was that his ashes be spread over the Pirates ride. Disneyland rejected that for health reasons but his mother did it anyway. At night the ride operators can sometimes see a lone boy riding one of the boats on the video monitors, but when they check it out there is no one.   
  
Disneyland - Space Mountain - both the ride itself and the women's (employee) locker rooms are haunted by the ghost of "Mr. One-Way", a guest who died on the Space Mountain ride back in the 1970's. On the ride, he is described as a large man with reddish hair and a red face, and has been seen by guests getting into a car with a lone rider, but he vanishes before the end of the ride.   
  
Disneyland - The Star Trader (4th floor stock room) - Cast members have felt a cold, eerie wind on the 4th floor of the stock room, when there are no doors, vents, or windows up there.   
  
Disneyland - the old "People Mover Ride" - Reports of operating, girls (especially those with long blonde hair) would sometimes feel an unseen someone pull viciously at their hair. The boy died a few years ago on a Grad Night when he jumped out of the cabin of the People Mover, got caught and dragged underneath the car. He grabbed desperately at his girlfriends long blond hair to save himself.   
  
Disneyland - Tom Sawyers Island - The ghost (s) of one or two people have been seen on Tom Sawyers Island. At least three boys (all Grad night victims) have drown in the Rivers of America.   
  
Disneyland - Tomorrow Land - Reports of a menacing presence accompanied by cold spots.   
  
Downey - East Middle School - In room 21, in 1976, a janitor was cleaning the floor at night. He had heart problems before and he had a stroke in room 21. A teacher discovered him on the floor the next morning. He was dead. He can be seen trying to finish cleaning the floor but the stroke repeats itself over and over.   
  
Downey - West Middle School - Noises heard in boys locker room. You can hear locker doors slamming when all the boys leave to physical education, and showers turning on and off. Every once in a while you can hear the bathroom stalls flushing when no one is a round.   
  
Downey - Rio Hondo Hospital - This building was closed down about 5-7 years ago. Me and my friend Joseph always pass by this hospital...take a look inside...and see things...pretty scary.   
  
Duarte - Spaghetti Factory - Employees of the Spaghetti Factory claim to hear children playing in the rest room areas in the basement, dishes also fall to the floor, said to be the children playing games.   
  
Dublin - The Outback Steakhouse - Cold spots reported.   
  
Dunlap - Dunlap Cemetery - Cold spots felt around some unmarked graves. Footsteps heard behind witnesses while walking through middle of cemetery towards entrance. Three tall shadowy figures of people seen standing by some big oak trees within the cemetary. Witnesses have recorded a strange voice chanting something over and over and another voice that sound like an elderly man telling them "'Leave us alone' all of these activities happened all in one night, the voices were only heard on a tape recorder." Reported the witnesses.   
  
East Highland - The Bethany House - The Bethany House is an old abandoned Insane Asylum. Since it is far back in the orange groves, many teenagers used to use it as a place to party around the asylum but never inside. There have been many stories of hauntings there. One high school boy once went in to explore the asylum by himself & never came back out. A ghost of a middle-aged woman has been seen on numerous occasions. She is extremely violent & known to do harm to people that cross her path inside the insane asylum.   
  
East Los Angeles - 4th St. School Elementary - There was a ten year old boy who got locked in the little boys room and left there over night, found the next day strangled. His unexplained death still haunts till this day. There have been sightings of him playing in the monkey bars late at night. You can also hear him in the restrooms (boys & Girls) crying, screaming trying to open the doors, screaming "please let me out".   
  
East Los Angeles - Calvary Cemetery - Basement of Mausoleum four slabs of marble create demonic vision please research.   
  
East Los Angeles - Casa Del Mexicano - care taker of the place tells that there are nine ghost ,and at nights when he stays at his room up in the second floor he hears somebody knocking at the door, foot steps coming up from the bottom and that lights turn on by themselves. Two people in a Christmas play saw a Mexican man with jeans, boots and a squared shirt sitting on top of one of there play house looking at them, they said that it felt cold in that part of stage but that they continued with the play.   
  
East Los Angeles - Evergreen Cemetery - Witnesses say that things moving around at night and voices.   
  
East Los Angeles - across from Evergreen Cemetery - it was a apartment now its reconstructed, but apartment is still there. Chairs move TV, radio turns on by it self water does also. You can hear footsteps as if you were jumping off a bunk bed you can see a black shadow with red eyes it changes figures, you can feel things its a scary unwanted feeling you feel a lot of cold spots.   
  
East Los Angeles - Linda Vista Hospital - Old abandoned hospital across from Hollenbeck park on Chicago St. People who go there have reported seeing lights and hearing a little girl laughing and playing around in there. Screams, cold spots, noises, cries, moaning, lights coming on and off, noises could even be heard from the street at night with no one inside. Hospital is sometimes used for filming by production companies.   
  
East Los Angeles - Roosevelt High School - Staff reports the locker doors open and close by themselves.   
  
East San Jose - Mt. Hamilton View Restaurant- This restaurant over look the entire Silicon Valley and has been known to light up on its own when nobody is there. Guest and employees have seen lights flicker on and off in the dining area and known to see a young girl standing out on the look out balcony.   
  
East San Jose - Quimby Road - This road is haunted by the Quimby Jogger. He is said to be the ghost of a jogger that only runs at midnight.   
  
Eastlake - Chula Vista - Proctor Valley Road - Haunted by a ghostly figure of a woman wearing a long white dress is occasionally seen walking along the side of the road. People who have pulled over to offer a ride, look back to discover she has disappeared.   
  
El Centro - Central Union High School Gymnasium - Witnesses have reported that the High School's gym is haunted. Many times after school, a basketball being bounced as if someone was playing, and accompanied by the sounds of fans cheering. No one really knows the origin of the basketball game.   
  
El Centro - Crest Theatre - at night the employees would be spooked by voices talking to them. some nights when the sound system would be turned off they would become alarmed by the sound system blasting music. There would also be many cold spots felt in this theatre.   
  
El Centro - Old Fox Theatre - it was said that a man had died there and when you would walk down the aisle you could feel cold spots at about aisle 8   
  
El Cerrito - Live Oak Inn - As the story goes, back in 1988, a young waitress named Michelle was strangled to death and left in the trunk of an old car behind the back patio of the inn. Rumor has it that although the dishwasher is still doing time for her murder, it was actually the cook that committed the crime. Regardless of who killed Michelle and why, she still haunts Live Oak. The new owner doesn't mind and comments that, "People say she is a really nice girl and even shy." He has never seen her, but has had many complaints from customers that she continually flushes toilets close to closing time. Perhaps even more spine tingling than Michelle's story is the fact that in the Inn's earlier days, people were often hung from the twisted oak tree in front. If you look closely, you can see the tree growing around an old noose!!!   
  
El Monte - El Monte High - it is said that a young man hung himself in the schools auditorium in the early 1900's, late at night it is also said that the piano plays in the band room, in the day time strange happenings occur during drama practice.   
  
El Monte - Mountain View High School - Late at night people see shadowy figures running the track, and playing football and if you look carefully their is a figure hanging from the goal post in the football field.   
  
El Toro - El Toro Cemetery - There is a blue statue of the Virgin Mary in this cemetery. On any given night, a mysterious "Blue Lady" can be seen hovering around the statue.   
  
Eureka - Eureka High School Auditorium - stories have been told of a two restless ghosts that wander the auditorium. The first is of a man who fell from the balcony during the buildings construction during the 20's and was decapitated. The second is of a young girl, who after losing the leading role in the school play of 1954, hung herself in the lighting booth in full view of the actress on stage. The actress took no notice of the wide eyed corpse in the balcony, and continued the show.   
  
Eureka - Fort Humboldt - Large, heavy objects moved across floor overnight. Sighting of former post commander who died of malaria in 1859 looking out window of old hospital building. Lights going off, objects falling. Occurrences regularly during 1993 and have been reported sporadically since 1950's.   
  
Fairfax - Camp Bothin - It used to be an Indian reservation, then early in the 1920s, became a hospital for tuberculosis patients. Now it is used as a girl scout camp, but it still has the original sinks from the hospital. You can hear a ghost of a nurse pushing her cart up and down the halls, moaning, screaming, appearances and disappearances and some ancient Indians spirits too.   
  
Fallbrook - Jack in the Box - its said that back in the 60s a bunch of hippies went crazy and brutally attacked and killed the workers. Now when the store closes you can hear the hippie's music and also the workers. Then really late at night when no one is there you can hear and smell the burgers grilling. Also the bathroom door open and shuts forcefully. When you look out the window you can see an appropriation of a worker cleaning the windows. If you pass by at 4:34 am the lights go on and you can see the people who died there.   
  
Ferndale - The Hart Theatre - The ghost that haunts Hart Theatre is called Bertha and is often seen late at night. One report claims she takes the form of a phantom cat who strolls down the aisles during performances. Bertha also performs other tricks such as locking the bathroom door from the inside and answering the phone at night when no one is there.   
  
Fontana - BIG LOT'S - formerly Pic "N" Save stores - This is the BIG LOT'S store located off Sierra and Valley. this store is haunted by several ghost or spirits. Many employees claim to have experienced hearing noises in the men's and women's restrooms things like something falling on the floor while being inside the one toilet stall and no one else inside the restroom and also the lights being flicked off by them selves inside the restroom while in use. There have also been noises and voices heard coming from the break room when the lights are off and no one is in there. Another area which is considered to be the area with the most activity is the stock room or warehouse in there several voices have been heard and noises of things falling inside and things like a former employee who was taking the trash to the back claims she walked into the warehouse and the light was turned off and as she was walking back out she felt something or someone pull her hair out of the bun when she walked out of there her hair was all messed up and her face was pale that was her last night working there. Several employees claim to be scared or nervous of walking into the warehouse at night. All these things happen at night when the store is closed and employees are cleaning up or late at night when graveyard employees are there. Non of the managers will support these accusations.   
  
Fontana - Etiwanda Intermediate School - In the old auditorium, next to what is now a cafeteria, there is a narrow staircase leading up to an upstairs dressing room. The room contains one window and you will sometimes catch a glimpse of a young Indian girl standing at that window. The story states that this young girl of the 70's committed suicide by hanging herself and was found when someone of the staff spotted a body hanging through the window.   
  
Fontana - Foothill Boulevard - Formerly part of Route 66 - Between the cross streets Cherry and Citrus, a young man will appear wearing a striped shirt and carrying a long stick. He then crosses the street right as cars approach. When the car hits its breaks, the man disappears. Witnesses also claim to see the ghost walking along the right side of the road. He has a black dog at his side.   
  
Fontana - Mary B. Lewis Elementary - the hauntings take place between 11pm and 4am. You can hear footsteps when there is nobody there and in the bathrooms for both boys and girls you can hear the distinct sound of a toilets overflowing and even a conversation going on when both the bathrooms are locked. There are loud bangs in the night and the whispering and the strange feeling of another presence is felt.   
  
Fontana - Tokay Elementary - Sounds of construction work at the school. Rumor is that a construction worker died when it was built.   
  
Forest Falls - Fallsvale Elementary School - Many sightings of the "Ghost Children" have occurred over the years in the forest that surrounds the school and the fenced old school that remains on the same property. Most children who attend the school seem to accept their presence. It's not uncommon to hear the children address them by name. The old school a great historical landmark, is securely fenced and prohibits any public admission.   
  
Fort Bragg - The Entire Area - supposedly haunted. Custer was supposedly to have passed through Fort Bragg and they say that he and his army traveled up a steep cliff at pudding creek there's been sightings of he and his army to have been seen going up the cliff at Pudding Creek and there is a path that leads to wood walkways head towards the ocean that you can walk to Macaracktor State Park. That has claimed be have seen a young lady in medieval clothing walking about searching for her lost lover who died in the civil war and they say she's been seen wandering around asking if anyone has seen her lover.   
  
Fort Bragg - Glassbeach Inn - has a chair that has had eerie happenings the lady that owns the inn has said that people had died mysteriously and not long after they had sat in the chair.   
  
Fort Bragg - Green Acres Park - Witnesses report hearing humming like a person was singing they kept humming the same verse over and over several times on different nights They felt a strange chill.   
  
Fort Bragg - The Gold Coast Hotel - has a ghost 3 the people who work in the hotels bar area say that things like glasses have moved by themselves mysteriously.   
  
Fort Bragg - The Grey Whale Inn - is said to be haunted by a lady she is often seen roaming around in their garden areas and there has been the sightings of a man who apparently appears in one of the windows.   
  
Fountain Valley - Fountain Valley High School - Sometimes at night in the 100 building. Screams of children are heard. Also, some days when opening the doors, the janitors find lockers open and all the students belongings on the ground. 5 teachers have left the school since the poltergeist. Many students have seen apparitions of mutilated dead students in the bathrooms.   
  
Freedom - Hawthorne Lane - Back in the 1950's a man murdered his wife, and then supposedly disposed her body in Pinto Lake. Authorities never found her body and the house she was murdered in remained an untouched murder scene well into the late 1970's. The piano would play itself and while inside the house you could hear a door or trunk slam and a car start but when you went outside there was nothing except the two cars there since the murder, which could not possibly run as grass was even growing up through the floorboards. The house had cold spots near the closets where the woman's clothing still hung.   
  
Fremont - Lord Bradley's Bed & Breakfast Inn - Noises in the dead of night, heavy footsteps and apparitions. The former owner's daughter would see figures wearing Victorian style clothing.   
  
Fremont - Morison Canyon Road - When you go down The Canyon road you will find an off ramp that will lead you down to a creek... That is if you can drive all the way down the road... As you go down the road you begin to hear knocking and at about half way down the road you will start to hear a small boy laughing... Story tells that a young boy was killed in the basement of a cottage at the end of the road...he was found by his parents hanging from the rafters, when his parents called the cops they told them that there was no body in the house but mass amounts of blood washing up at the creek banks... Legend tells that if you make it down the canyon you can still see blood washing up on the creek banks and hear a young boy laughing...No Tresspassing   
  
Fremont - Mission San Jose - Built in the late 1700's, Mission San Jose has had a lot of curious history. A fire destroyed the original Mission, and the 1906 earthquake leveled the old church. Both have been rebuilt, the church about 12 years ago and the mission in the 1800's. There are cold spots and mists in the mission itself, uncanny feelings and mists in the courtyard by the fountain. An old cemetery adjacent to the church is the site of many disturbances, including unexplained whispers and crying (several Fremont pioneers are buried here, as well as countless Natives). Also in the church itself, where there are graves in the floor in the Sanctuary and in front of the altar. Severe cold spots are felt near the graves. Across the street from the mission sits an historic tavern, where witnesses say they have seen several Native looking people in old clothing cross the street and disappear as soon as they enter the courtyard of the mission.   
  
Fremont - Ohlone College - In the women's bathroom in building 3 there is the ghost of a woman wearing a blue '60s style dress. She appeared in the mirror, I saw her as I looked up (I was washing my hands) and I ran like hell!   
  
Fremont - Washington High School - old Senior Hall - the rest of the school was recently rebuilt, but the senior hall is part of the original plan. Students in there at night including myself have reported hearing more than one set of footsteps in the hall, even though they are the only ones in the hall.   
  
Fresno - Muex Home - This museum is claimed to be haunted by several spirits. It is believed that most of the haunting is done by the Meux family. There are other's whom state different.   
  
Fresno - Raymond - There is a haunted (seasonal) fire station in the town. The station was closed and lights came on inside. A door that would constantly come open.   
  
Fresno - the Vendo Company - this is a building that has existed for at least one hundred years. Before it was Vendo it was Pinedale military base and before that it was a lumberyard and in the beginning it was Japanese concentration camp. In the mazzenne you get the feeling of someone putting their hands on you grabbing you ankles, near the cooling tower a Japanese woman with half of her face rotted off has been seen sitting on a green bench that is by a plant entrance, the main building is where they were held and tortured. In what now is receiving is were they were processed and killed there are many body's buried in the ground that were never removed. Sounds of choking whispering calling out for help. there is a bathroom up stairs that a Vendo employee hung himself in 7 years ago is still there as a ghost till this day no one will use the restroom.   
  
Fresno - Roosevelt High School - This school has 2 ghost, one boy committed suicide in the boys restroom in the east hall. Then a boy felt to his death in the auditorium while doing a presentation. These two boys haunt the school.   
  
Fresno - Tyler Street House - This modest home has been the seen of terrifying poltergeist activity since the mid 80's and continues to this day. This house has had over 22 different occupants since the phenomenon started. Some have reported seeing red eyes peer out through closets and darkened bedrooms. Objects fly off countertops and there has been a bludgeoned body of a cat has been found time after time in the upstairs closet found by each resident that has lived here even if they do not own a cat or any animals.   
  
Fullerton - Albertsons - Sometimes, when all workers leave, cans of food come flying off the shelves leaving a huge mess for the workers to clean up. Also there has been sightings of a old man with a cane who moans and groans. As it stares you in the face, it fades away.   
  
Fullerton - Phi Kappa Tau Fraternity House - The spirit of a little girl who was murdered in the ravine next to the house has been said to wander the house at night, sometimes turning on water taps, turning on and off lights, opening and shutting cabinets. Sometimes her laughter is heard in summer afternoons.   
  
Fullerton - Plummer Auditorium - The tunnels that run underneath Fullerton are accessible from Plummer Auditorium as well as other spots in Fullerton. Many people will tell you of the "Tunnel Ghosts". These people are from many different eras. One gentleman from WWII is said to follow visitors towards the exits, when they reach the final exit lights, he vanishes.   
  
Georgetown - American River Inn - haunted by the ghost of an old miner.   
  
Georgetown - Georgetown Hotel - Woman who lost her lover committed suicide in the miner days and jumped from the upstairs balcony. She is still reported to be seen in the upstairs rooms.   
  
Geyserville - Warm Springs Fish Hatchery - Reports of an elderly Indian couple roaming the grounds. The main building was haunted by a ghost (woman) who called the employees names and changed the radio station. four houses there had their own encounters with ghosts. The shower came on all times day or night in one house. One of the other houses reportedly had a spirit of a child that climbed in the bed them.   
  
Gilroy - Bonfante Gardens - At night after the park is closed, workers have seen a small carousel in Claudia's Garden turn on all by itself. Lights, music, everything.   
  
Gilroy - hwy 152 (blood alley) - There have been numerous sightings of a woman searching for her child, hearing the sound of a stage coach and the snorting and breathing of horses, and a rumor that a woman was killed by a truck driver and she appears in the passenger seat of the truck, screams" and then vanishes.   
  
Gilroy - Mt. Madonna State Park - Mansion ruins and surrounding area are Haunted by Former owner Henry Miller and Daughter, Daughter has been seen in open fields riding a horse, She was killed on site while riding a horse, she fell and broke her neck. There has been ghostly visions on horse back in mist seen floating in Hills for decades. Also reported, an unidentified man called the kiosk at the park to report this strange sighting to park employees. He stated that he and a companion were driving down Pole Line rode which runs through the park at about midnight, along side the wooded road a girl in a long white prom dress was walking.   
  
Gilroy - Old Gilroy Hotel - There are 2 ghosts that haunt this building. A woman in her 20's and a little girl. Story goes, when the building was a hotel a man went in and raped and killed 2 people. The woman is seen at the top of the stairs, and the little girl is seen in the hallway. footsteps are heard, the electric piano's keys are struck when it is not plugged in, lights go on and off, the little girl is sometimes seen looking out the window, one employee recalls being touched on the back of the neck by one of the ghosts. Doors rattle as though someone is locked inside and can't get out.   
  
Gilroy - South Valley Jr. High School - Inside old ROP building in the hallway footsteps were heard by the nightshift employees. Upon investigation no one was located in or around the area.   
  
Glen Ellen - Wolf House - Jack London's House - The feeling of the place was one of dread. Visions of seeing the house in flames and hearing cries for help.   
  
Glen Ellen - rail road crossing - It's said that in Glen Helen by the rail road tracks if you put your car in neutral with your car not facing the rail road tracks and wait two through three minutes it is said that the ghosts of six kids will start to push your car slowly at first, then with a rapid speed they will try to get you to the tracks, if you try to stop, it is difficult if they have gained their full speed! You can verify this by driving to the nearest gas station and if you look closely you can see their little hand prints!   
  
Glendora - Bennett Home - It belongs to the Daughters of the American Revolution and after having purchased the residence in 1982 at their first monthly tea, they all reported having seen the apparition of a lady whom was a former resident, in the early 1910s'.   
  
Glendora - Wal-Mart - This Wal-Mart is said to be built on an Indian burial ground, and the story appeared in the local newspaper. An employees working in the garden center heard the door alarm went off about ten times and felt cold gusts of air through the room. There were only three workers there with the doors closed and all of them experienced the same thing at the same time.   
  
Granada Hills - 118 Freeway eastbound - Apparitions of a family of 4 (mom, dad, 2 kids) standing at the side of the freeway, all looking lost and forlorn, but with no broken-down car in sight. When you pull up to help they are gone.   
  
Granada Hills - George K. Porter Middle School The Quad/Garden - when it is class time and every one is in a class when someone goes to the bath room and the halls are empty, people could see a gothic looking girl in a bench in a garden, reading or just starring at you, or day dreaming and when someone turns around real quick and looks again towards the young girl she disappears. Some students report to have seen her at the dances just sitting by herself, story has it that back in 1979 she used to study at the school, students made fun of the way she dressed and looked, and she committed suicide in the girls bathroom near the cafeteria. When girls go to the bathroom they say they could feel hair pulling and they could hear banging on the walls.   
  
Grass Valley - The Holbrooke Hotel - The downstairs reception hall is said to be haunted by spirits that drag chairs across the floor, turn lights on and off and voices are heard when no one is down there. The hotel was built in the 1800's and has hosted presidents, actors and was at one time a brothel. Arletta Douglas supposedly haunts the dining room named after her. Many of the hotel rooms are haunted by former guests who made the hotel a second home.   
  
Grass Valley - North Star Mine Lodge - Was converted into a Christian boarding school in the 1960's. It was shut down in the mid 80's. Doors opened and closed by themselves drastic temperature changes pictures flew off walls windows opening and shutting these events were witnessed by quite a few of the other students often by groups of us at one time the temperature changes and things flying off the walls seem to occur at the same time.   
  
Grass Valley - the Round Room - proceed past the fairgrounds 5 miles to the dump, left on next road (Wolf Mountain) and take it to a 1/4 mile before you see it dead end at the top of the mountain, sharp left on short dirt driveway, you will reach the round room. Supposedly an old water tank, this place has been a local legend for many years. Cold spots and apparitions reported. The acoustics inside will amaze you. Story goes that Dr. Anton LaVey (founder of church of Satan) moved his commune here in the late sixties, and held séances and rituals in this room for several years. All inquiries made by the submitter of this haunted place to validate this through the church of Satan were denied, and was told they had no knowledge of such events. However, the locals that have been here forever swear it to be true. Whatever the veracity of its history may be, the round room has a deep and pervading negative presence, and be careful, there have been several murders there over the years, reportedly by people in white robes. Blood found but no bodies. Truth taken to the grave. please be safe.   
  
Groveland - The Groveland Hotel - The Bed & Breakfast is haunted by the ghost of an old miner named "Lyle". Lyle died in his sleep in his own room and hasn't left since. You can stay in "Lyle's room" at the Groveland and possibly have your makeup thrown off the dresser or the water faucet turning off & on mysteriously. Lyle does not like people, especially women, in his room.   
  
Hacienda Heights - 2 story abandoned home near a middle School - Apparently this house was abandoned for reasons unknown for about 10 years. This house is also near a middle school and children walking by the house feel unwelcomed as they walk by this particular home. A couple people were shoved off the sidewalk by an unknown force and pushed into incoming traffic. They say that a malicious woman's face can be seen in the 2nd story window that overlooks the street.   
  
Hanford - Bastille - Now a bar, used to be a jail. People died in there and now tend to haunt the bar and frighten the cooks in the kitchen. New stairs leading to the bathroom become old and frail on occasions.   
  
Hanford - Calvary Cemetery - there is a mausoleum in that cemetery that opens up every Friday people and tourists come to see this strange building they come to visit friends family and to look around the building there has been some feelings of strange entities in the mausoleum some people claim to hear voices and others claim to see strange sightings of spirits that have been there for over 47 years there has been a strange lady in a white dress circling the building since the early sixties if someone can come and check it out and take a picture you wont know what you will catch.   
  
Hanford - Hanford Civic Auditorium - When first entering the Civic Auditorium, there can be felt very cold breezes that pass by even when all windows are closed. In the boys bathroom, there can be heard men talking about legal issues when no one is around and occasionally, a lawyer in a older style brown suit and rugged briefcase can be seen on Christmas day. Windows with latches come undone by themselves, and the windows will open and close and re-latch on its own. Within the Auditorium itself, ghosts can be seen on the upper balcony watching an invisible show. The most noted person was a man in a black suit with a white shirt on; he has dark brown hair and brown eyes, with a black mustache. He is often seen applauding for an invisible show, and once done applauding he vanishes.   
  
Hanford - the old Hanford Sentinel Building - not much is known about the old hanford sentinel building now but it is said that a ghost inhabits the building people said they sometimes hear noise in the building.   
  
Hanford - Irwin Inn - Now a restaurant, the Irwin Street Inn is home to at least 3 ghosts. There are occasional slamming of windows, moving of bed sheets, switching on and off lamps. Sometimes ghosts can be seen in the dining area and on the second floor.   
  
Hanford - Irwin and Bush intersection- sights of an old man in a chair back in the hallway booming and laughing sounds and flickering lights creaking on stairs when your not around them. If you go to the second floor you will see and hear ghost and feel cool winds.   
  
Hanford - Kings River Bank - A ghost has been seen by the workers.   
  
Hanford - Old Mental Hospital on Irwin St. - The ghost of the head nurse can be seen pacing on the front porch. If you sit on the front steps, she will come out and talk to you and then ask you to leave. There is no power going into the house, but a white light can be seen thru the front window and a red light thru the back porch window (these windows are not aligned, so it is not the same light).   
  
Harbor City - Harbor Park - aka Duck Pond - Its been said that at this park you can sell your soul to the devil and as a matter of fact its been also said that there was a "rap singer" that sold his soul and became real famous. They say that the devil comes to you in the best of manner and has a very pleasant smell.   
  
Hatward - Southland General Cinema - A former employee named George is said to haunt the upstairs and theaters 4 and 5. Children sometimes come out crying saying they saw someone when there was no one there. The theater is no longer open.   
  
Hawthorne - Hawthorne High school - In Nyman Hall you sometimes see an old woman in black wandering around there. And also lights go off an on mysteriously. In the girls bathroom by building seventeen you can hear the sounds of a girl weeping. In the same bathroom the toilets flush and the water turns on and off.   
  
Hawthorne Blvd - Redondo Beach - General Cinema Theater I - It is no longer used. The stock room could not be kept clean; boxes would always be opened, overturned, and/or dumped on the floor. The faucet would turn on and off by itself. Behind the concession stand, you could feel someone brush past you and bump into you as you were working and the cabinets would be padlocked at night and would be open in the morning, with the contents disheveled and strewn about.   
  
Hayward - Cal State University - Ghosts are seen near Robinson Hall around 10pm. A male & female who are not shy. The female is said to wear a "little bo peep" costume.   
  
Hayward - General Cinema Southland - The theater is haunted by George. He haunts theatre 4 and 5 and the upstairs.   
  
Hayward - Hayward Plunge - In the late 1960's a swim coach who taught at the indoor pool next to the memorial park kidnapped all of his kids that he was teaching and led them to this creek that is along side the trail in the back of this park and left them there, told them to wait that he'd be back. The kids stayed there all night until there were no more people around. The swim coach returned and murdered them in the woods and left their bodies in the creek. It is said that if you walk through the park at nighttime up the trail about 200 yards, you will witness many strange things. Mini- rockslides will occur in strange spots, you will find yourself in cold spots and see dark shadows, as you reach the circle clearing, stop and listen for a few minutes. You will hear the children's footsteps all around you, some laughing and running, some crying and pleading for your help.   
  
Hayward - Lone Tree Cemetery - Faces have been seen in the bushes. Strange noises heard inside the graveyard. Things have been moved from headstones to unexplainable places. Whispering and thumps heard when walking through the main part of the cemetery. Lights flash and bells chime. Strange movements and dark shadows in the distance. A few orbs have been seen with the naked eye. Many came out on the camera. Strange noises heard on the video when played back.   
  
Hayward - Vic Hubbards - An Employee was killed by a dropped engine block, some employee's say he haunts the warehouse behind the shop. Haunting includes "clowning on ricers", "stealing altezza lights"   
  
Healdsburg - Madrona Manor - This Victorian era hotel is the home of a ghost that lives in one of the ground floor rooms. A little girl does no harm and her history is unknown.   
  
Heber - Old Heber School House - Noises such as stomping and eraser banging are heard especially at night. Before the windows were completely broken off, there was one front window that was broken in the shape of a women.   
  
Hermosa Beach - Prospect Street School - Now used as storage for the city, witness have reported hearing little children's voices but the school has longed been closed   
  
Highland Park - Franklin high school - Reports of the apparition of a girl in white.   
  
Hollywood - Laurel Canyon - There have been numerous reports over the years regarding an intersection on Laurel Canyon. on several occasions at the intersection of Laurel Canyon and Lookout Mountain Dr. people have witnessed an old carriage pulled by white horses that seems to dart out onto the canyon road from Lookout Mountain as though the horses are at a full speed gallop only to disappear causing car accidents.   
  
Hollywood - All Star Cafe - There have been many sightings of sprits in the All Star Cafe. In the Ladies Vanity Room, there have been cold spots and lights flashing out of no where. There were also a few sightings of a little girl and boy running around the cafe and suddenly disappearing.   
  
Hollywood - Beachwood Drive Apartments - Ghost of an old man is seen walking the central staircase.   
  
site of John Belushi's death. Every kind of phenomena has been witnessed here.   
  
Hollywood - El Capitan Theater - suicide in balcony seats...energy from suicide seat felt. Weird/evil feeling in downstairs lobby at night, old manager died in office (now gone) Disney cannot get rid of sighting of ghost of manager...so they walled off window where ghost was seen from the street, above entry way doors. Projectionist died...ghost seen.   
  
Hollywood - El Compadre Restaurant - There have been sightings of two ghosts who walk near the piano after closing. The bar is also haunted by some unknown presence by the large mirror in the wall.   
  
Hollywood - Hollywood High School - A young boy that goes by the name of Tobe committed suicide after his girlfriend left him for someone else. Many teachers and students have reported hearing doors open and close by them selves, loud hammering, objects moved from one place to another, a shadow roaming around the auditorium (where he hung himself from) and unexplained sounds coming from the second floor. Another young man reportedly drowned in the pool and has been seen walking around the gym hall and pool.   
  
Hollywood - Hollywood Mann's Chinese Theatre - Noises heard near the employees locker room, flickering lights. People believe it to be the spirit of a worker that hung himself in the early 1900's.   
  
Hollywood - Hollywood sign and Griffith observatory - Two people have committed suicide of the Hollywood sign and there have been many sightings of weird looking figures and lights by the sign late at night. From the Griffith observatory, you can see the sign very well and employees there have reported sightings of ghosts by the sign.   
  
Hollywood - Immaculate Heart High School - Sometimes individual students see the shadow of the nun when the closet's open In the drama room. The sound of footsteps on the stage has been reported. one technician has claimed to feel a cold breeze sweep across his neck while on the cat walk.   
  
Hollywood - KCET studio - It has been said that a woman and two children haunt one of the studios. My father used to work there. He would come back for lunch and things would be moved. For example the big rolls? of heavy wire that cannot be moved by even one or two people. They came back one time to find a of wooden beam props moved from one side of the studio to the next - impossible. He also said things would drop dangerously close to his head.   
  
Hollywood - Mann's Chinese Theater - The Ghost of actor Victor Killian, roams the sidewalk here, looking for the man who murdered him. There were odd things that happened in the main theatre. Between shows when workers would be cleaning the auditorium, they would often see out of the corner of their eyes black shapes that would "fall" from the ceiling. Upon investigation there would be nothing there. Also random times women and employees wouldn't want to go down into the women's restroom. They would begin to feel odd and then change their minds about going down the stairs.   
  
Hollywood - Mullholand Drive - Errol Flynn's Former Estate - Residents in the neighboring homes have reported lights of all shapes and colors on the property. And noises of that of a social gathering or gala party going on. The most active month is usually August, when these noises are heard on almost a nightly basis. Very amusing considering that all that is left of the home is the foundation and a tennis court.   
  
Hollywood - Roosevelt Hotel - A stop at the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel is a must, as at least two famous, and several not so famous ghosts reside there. The hotel's most famous haunting concerns a mirror which sits outside the elevators on the hotel's lower level. The mirror originally was part of the furnishings in a room which was frequently used by Marilyn Monroe. Several people have reported seeing the tragic actress' image reflected in the glass of this particular mirror.   
  
Hollywood - The Comedy Store - Was once a famous nightclub and restaurant in the 30's/40's and the basement is said to be haunted with an evil entity.   
  
Hollywood - Todd A/O building - Apparently a worker back in the 70's committed suicide in the building. Lights turn on and off. Things move on desks sometimes even disappearing when no one is watching and chairs roll around on their own. Security guards for the facility confirm that some nights a figure can be seen roaming the halls and a quiet mumbling voice is often heard through out the facility. Todd A/O is a final dub stage for the film industry and has been around since the 60's   
  
Hollywood - Universal Studios - Lon Chaney Sr.'s ghost is often seen running in the catwalks above the stage, he is often wearing a phantom-like cape. He usually lets his presence be known by opening and closing doors, flickering lights off and on. One strange event that happens is the tinkling of a chandelier that was removed from the set years ago, one of the original props from the movie.   
  
Hollywood - Universal Studios - Back to the future ride -Employees will clean the area and close doors to the ride rooms. A few minutes later they will go back to find candy wrappers on the floor and doors opened. Employees also experienced cold spots. An employee stated a little girl died on the ride due to an illness.   
  
Hollywood - Vogue Theater - Built in 1935 and opened as an 800 seat movie theatre in 1936. Nine entities have been documented since August of 1997. Six children, an adult female and two adult males. Entities are extremely active and communicative.   
  
Hollywood - Wattles Mansion - There used to be a bus stop right in front of the property, but it had to be moved because there were many complaints of screaming, and mysterious sounds of horses galloping and whinnying all night long. An apparition of a woman has also been seen on the grounds at night.   
  
Huntington Beach - Bolsa Chica Wetlands - An apparition of a boy about 11 to 13 years old dressed in all white has been seen around a bomb shelter, and when spotted he will run around a corner and disappear.   
  
Huntington Beach - Ethel Dwyer Middle School - is said to be haunted by the ghost of Ethel Dwyer, a woman who went to school there as a girl and was then a teacher there as well. When one drives by the school they can often see lights on in various rooms where none should be on and strange, paranormal sounds are sometimes heard coming from the school boiler room.   
  
Huntington Beach - Huntington Beach High School - Young man named George hung himself in the middle of a play in the auditorium. If he doesn't know you will be performing, he will play tricks on you or hurt you. Performers must sign a paper and put it where his rope is. If the rope is removed, the next play will be ruined. Sets have fallen, been broken, and disappeared with no way to take them out in the first place. People forget lines, lose their voice, are hit with falling sets or lights (never fatal). Nooses used in a play will undo themselves.   
  
Huntington Park - St. Mathias Mission House - it use to be the home of an elderly couple who also died in here many years ago. Many people have seen an old person at the mirror in where their living room use to be. A lot of people have herd footsteps ,weird moans and sounds, things fall and lights turn on and off when no one is in the room.   
  
Idyllwild - Idyllwild Arts Academy - McNeale Hall - The main boys dorm at Idyllwild Arts Academy has been reported to be haunted. Some of the occurrences have been: hearing running in the hall after lights out, hearing strange voices, items being moved, as well as being touched by something when no ones there.   
  
Imperial - Sunset Ranch Estates - Cemetery - A light from the cemetery is seen every night. At some angles it is green, others its orange. It looks like its moving - like someone is carrying it.   
  
Irvine - Irvine High School Theatre - A very talented drama student died suddenly back in the 1970's. To this day, people working in the theatre at night say that the friendly spirit often sits in the center of the house and can sometimes be seen as a green faintly glowing region of the seating.   
  
Irvine - Orange Tree patio homes - Oriental Man walking his dog, and practicing his golf swings walks by the pool areas almost every night at 10:30pm.   
  
Jamestown - The Willow Steak House - The Willow Hotel reportedly has been haunted since the 1800s. Under the Hotel a old gold mine caved in and killed 23 miners, and now the hotel is haunted by these miners.   
  
Joshua Tree - Joshua Tree Inn- Objects shake, move by themselves and sometimes disappear only to reappear later.   
  
Jamul - Train Tracks - Around the 1950's a school bus full of children broke down and stalled on the tracks. Suddenly a train came barreling toward them and somehow the bus' door jammed so the children and driver could not get. The train totaled the bus and killed everyone in it. Now if you go and park on the train tracks at night strange things will happen. Such things are that you can hear children laughing and crying, hear footsteps of children running, and hear the children tapping and sometime even banging on you car. Also, it is a good idea to keep the doors locked because the children will even try to open the doors. Finally, if you put baby powder on your car when you leave you can see handprints in the powder and sometimes the children even try to push your car off of the tracks.   
  
Keddie - Paluma County - Keddie Resort - The unsolved murder of a family took place in cabin #28, and that writing appears on the walls of the cabin, along with chairs moving and other phenomenon. The once deserted resort is being renovated by a new owner, although cabin #28 has supposedly been demolished after being condemned. A reader reports being there on Jan.24, 2003 and cabin #28 still stands.   
  
Keene - Keene Hospital - The old abandoned hospital can be found off dirt roads in the back of the small town of Keene. It was once a huge TB hospital that housed so many victims that it was eventually forced to close. Legend has it, that in the children's ward you can hear kids laughing and talking. In the rest of the building, strange voices and noises can be heard.   
  
Kerman - Kerney Mansion - In this small town there is a historical place called Kerney Mansion. Built around 100 years ago Mr. Kerneys mansion is surrounded by trees. Railroad tracks near this mansion are definitely haunted. Seen by many eye witnesses, if you cross over these railroad tracks at night you will definitely see the Kerney witch who lives near by wearing all white pleading for the cars to stop. Legend has it that she will follow your car or you as you pass her, and if you look into her eyes, you'll die.   
  
Keyes - Single T Canal - A mysterious lady with a bluish glow has been seen roaming the banks of this canal. She has even been known to chase people until they get off the canal bank. Legend has it that the woman died trying to save one of her children caught in one of the irrigation pipes. She is known to locals as The Blue Lady.   
  
Kingsburg - Bangor St. - The old church on the north side of Bangor St. has been the place of many unnatural occurrences. Lights have been seen in the building even though it has no power. Doors lock and unlock on their own. People have been seen in the windows at night, but during the day the building was boarded up. An old man could be seen on the porch standing against the wall. He would turn and walk through the front doors of the church. Humanoid figures with wings and tails would stand on top of the roof. Something would swing from a rope in the bell tower. You could hear the bell in the bell tower, even though the bell was removed years ago. Windows that were nailed shut would open and close on their own. Children have been seen playing in front of the old building. Glowing orbs have been seen, and strange figures with no faces and no legs below the knee have chased people off the property many times. - NOTE: the building was torn down about four years ago and a house built on the property. The house took an extremely long time to build, much longer than it should have taken.   
  
La Habra - Friendly Hills Medical Group - building is now abandoned from bankruptcy. reports by security people of cold spots, toilets flushing by themselves. Voices in hallways. Heart monitor heard in cardiac room. some EVP phenomena recorded. Feeling of not being welcomed.   
  
La Habra - La Habra Depot Theater - Loud footsteps in theater. - Amtrak train (used as a dressing room): Loud banging noises, vision of young girl peeking around wall, vision of couple in Victorian couple walking (seen in mirror).   
  
La Habra Heights - Hacienda Golf Club - This 80 year-old golf club has many elderly members and a lot of these members passed away while at the club. Strange occurrences at the club include noises, lights that come on by themselves, and especially, there are dark shadows that move in the corridors and on the golf course.   
  
La Jolla - Muirlands Middle School - As you walk down the halls you can sometimes hear people talking behind you an when you turn you find that there is no one. In the auditorium you can sometimes the lights turn on and off by themselves.   
  
La Mirada - Bristol Drive - In an old abandoned house down the street by the park, a family used to live there and had a teenage son that died in the house. The family moved out soon after. People claim to see the son at night in the window, and claim to hear someone thumping down the stairs.   
  
La Mirada - Creek Park - Late at night when you are walking down the stairs by the horse trail or on the horse trail, people have heard a little girl screaming for her mom. If you walk by the opening in the trees closest to the stairs people claim to see the little girl looking at them   
  
La Quinta - Wal-Mart - Employees claim to hear a little girls laughter late at night when the stores closed and they've also heard toys falling off the shelves.   
  
La Verne - Damien High School - Towards dusk a large, fast moving white mist-like cloud can be seen moving across campus in the direction of the football field. It has also been observed moving across the football field.   
  
Lafayette - Lafayette Park Hotel - Guests complain about a little girl calling for her mommy and jumps on the beds. Apparitions, Pictures fall of the walls vending machines dispense soda on their own, cold spots & doors slam.   
  
Laguna Hills - Top of the World - Story is that a little girl that ran away from home to her school because her parents where fighting. She sat on the swing crying. The next morning the custodian found her, evidently she had died of hypothermia. Reports of hearing and seeing a little girl in the play ground at night.   
  
Laguna Woods - formerly Laguna Hills - Leisure World - Theater - Footsteps are heard in the booth by staff in the offices below, especially when there is no one in the building. Technicians have reported someone looking over their shoulders during shows. Opinion has it that this is 'Bud', a former printer who moved to Leisure World in the mid 60's and worked in the theater as its first tech.   
  
Lake Elsinore - Divider Field (reflections) - Supposedly, 3 or 4 workers plowing out the area for construction, were accidentally killed by some of the machinery. Strange hot and cold spots have been recorded.   
  
Lake Elsinore - The Abandoned Country Club - burned down - Reports of an eerie feeling of not being welcome there. The place is in shambles on the inside and is always unusually cold in the hallway to the right of the foyer. Strange things are said to happen here frequently. **Update - has recently burned down. very negative place it was when it was standing and the land and ruins that are now left have not changed that cold place one bit... on one interesting note... the country club burned down in a huge fire and didn't so much as singe the properties surrounding it.   
  
Lake Elsinore - The Chimes - Reports say it is currently being restored- People have said that they have felt cold spots where the china dolls are located. The spirit of the person who drowned in the pool has been seen roaming around in the basement area.   
  
Lake Forrest - Best Western Hotel - Employees have felt uneasy around the bottom floor rooms. EVP has been recorded and Photos have been taken in one of the rooms. Cold spots in the kitchen area of the room.   
  
Lake Tahoe - Periodically there are reports that a young woman has been seen floating below the surface of the lake. She is dressed in fine clothing from the late 1800s.   
  
Lakewood - Saint Joseph high school - It is reported that at st josephs high school located in Lakewood, CA, a young girl who killed herself her freshmen year due to cruelness from upperclassmen and classmates, haunts the classrooms every year on April 7, the date of her death.   
  
Lancaster - Shamrock Carpet Cleaners - Footsteps have been heard in the back of the building and a telephone and carpet rolls have moved them selves a ghost of a man has also been seen he is reportedly named George   
  
Lathrop - Mossdale Bridge - A young man is said to have commited suicide by jumping off the Mossdale bridge into the San Joaquin river below in the 1970's. His ghost has been seen on the bridge at dusk wearing blue jeans and a red checkered Flannel.   
  
Lemongrove - Kentucky Fried Chicken - After an employee named Rudy died during his shift, strange things started happening are security backdoor would open by itself after closing. Feeling of not being alone. Dishes being cleaned when no one was around. Other reports such as flickering lights, cold spots, and items disappearing then reappearing somewhere else.   
  
Lemoore - Kings River on Elgin - It is said that a woman had two of her kids drown in the river there. She attempted to try and save them but in turn lost her own life. Since then it is said that she can be seen walking in the bushes with a lantern calling for her kids and asking for someone to save her kids, and if anyone enters the water in an attempt to save them she then takes them under in return.   
  
Lemoore - Lemoore High School - Auditorium/English Building - Reports by many students include shadows that move by themselves, two girls laughing in the fifth row sixth and seventh seat, and the presence of a man on the balcony wearing a bolo hat.   
  
Lemoore - Lemoore High Theater - The theater is haunted by two ghosts. One is an old man who died from a heart attack, he is said to be sitting in the last row, his seat always stays cold. The other is a boy about 16 or 17 who fell from the balcony when working spotlights for a play. People have said that they can hear his screams....   
  
Lemoore - Oddfellows Lodge - Each year on Halloween the local Drama Club puts up a haunted house, The Spirits of the family that used to live there seem not to like this. Since during the haunts People working there report Sighting Shadow's of people wearing Victorian era Clothes, Cold Spots, Spots of Extreme Heat, a Hallway that seems to be Unnaturally Dark, and when in there for long amounts of time you hear voices call out your names and hands push you. A deep male voice Telling us to LEAVE US TO REST, and sightings of Strange green, and Red Lights on the roof. The Spirits are generally Menacing and People would find themselves with a feeling of deep dread after spending long times in the building   
  
Lincoln - Teal Hallow - Very few people have seen the ghost of a 4 year old boy on a big wheel.   
  
Livermore - The Sanitarium - One night in 1789 a groundskeeper for the tuberculosis hospital went crazy and shot all the children. They're screams can be heard constantly.   
  
Loma Linda - Monticito grave yard - Witnesses report a ghost dressed in white at 2:00 am and don't look at the gate but you will hear something behind you like a voice. But if you turn back at the gate it disappears and at Halloween you see a fog at night.   
  
Lompoc - Burger King - long ago an outcast of the town named sonny forrelly went and hung himself in the ladies restroom. when the store is about to close, a seat ends up in the bathroom the very spot where he hung himself, but tipped over as if he kicked it so he could be hanged. a worker saw a white ghostly figure standing in and staring at the other workers who were closing up. when the last person leaves you can hear a loud banging on the bathroom door, then when check it no one is there. There is said to be cold spot when you sit at the table behind the straw despiser.   
  
Lompoc - Mission La Purisma - The large chapel definitely has two separate presences. One is of a priest. The other chapel presence is a young girl. She was more than likely baptized at and lived at the mission. Her presence is strongest in the back by the baptismal font. It is one of happiness and a youthful playfulness, she was possibly a pre-teen.   
  
Lompoc - Tahitian Village - Supposedly built on an Indian burial site (Chumash) there have been voices and strange occurrences. Including hearing a faint voice in one of the apartment closets of a man playing guitar, two men 'stealing' goods from the pantry, and scratches on resident's faces in the middle of the night.   
  
Lone Pine - Train Depot off 395 - Eerie darkness in the baggage compartment. And reports of a little girl behind the ticket counter with a doll in her arms.   
  
Long Beach - DeForest Nature Trail - Black Figures seen floating around...moaning heard and children laughing...cold spots and screaming heard. Especially by the end towards the riverbed trail.   
  
Long Beach - Deforest park - There's cold spots. Voices saying help me and saying peoples names. Rapid footsteps. Spots where there are no sounds and then all of a sudden a whoosh of extremely cold air. Whispering of more than one voice at late night there is thick fog with in the forest and a beam of light within the fog...   
  
Long Beach - Edwards Cinema's 26 - Some of the employees claim that sometimes in screen 1, they hear someone kicking the seats. Rumor is the morgue was where theater number 1 was built on. Also projectionists claim that theater 13 has paranormal activities going on and around the area. The vicinity of theater 13 is where most of the projection problems occur.   
  
Long Beach - Los Ceritos Ranchos - Close to 300 people died there of a plague, and it is haunted by the founder and builder Don Juan Temple, the bathroom is a hot spot of activity with many cold spots around it, and a lady in white has been seen in the Men's bathroom.   
  
Long Beach - Marriott Hotel - Room 217 - Several tries more than necessary to turn the television off; on several occasions while sitting on the bed you can feel something or someone tugging at the bedspread; the feeling of being touched by someone's hand at the top of your back as well as the sense of a presence in the room. Very eerie and experienced by several people on different occasions.   
  
Long Beach - The Queen Mary - It is said that a male ghost has been seen in the engine room where he was killed while the ship was still in service, there have also been reports of the sound of children playing in the pool; sounds of splashing water in the empty pool area, accompanied by wet feet prints & apparitions around the surrounding pool area. The most accessible haunted area is near door 13 in the engine room, where a young man was crushed trying to escape a fire. Another haunting area is the front desk of what is now the hotel portion of the ship. Sightings include a mysterious woman in white & and a couple walking though the hallway.   
  
Los Angeles - Ambassador Hotel - Last year, during the filming of VH-1's "Random Play" several crewmembers reported seeing a ghostly figure appear in a fourth story window, lean and out and then disappear. Also, lights would inexplicably turn on and off. Strange cold spots were felt and "shooting lights" were seen in hallways.   
  
Los Angeles - Angel City Brewery - Formerly Pabst Blue Ribbon, this complex houses one of largest artist colony in the world. Upon ascending the stairs in the main building leading up to the rooftop, many voices could be heard. It sounds like a hundred muted conversations going on at the same time. The sound of trains and freeway traffic are audible until reaching the rooftop. Once on the roof, even the visible freeway traffic and rail yard is dead silent.   
  
Los Angeles - Belmont High School - The spirit of a young girl by the name of "Arabella" haunts the Belmont auditorium. She has reported to follow actors and crew around the stage during rehearsals, flickering lights, moving curtains, turning on and off the faucets in the dressing rooms, and occasionally is heard opening and shutting doors. Legend has it, she is the spirit of a young girl who attended the once "Private Belmont School for Girls" during the 1900s and died there shortly after a fire destroyed the school.   
  
Los Angeles - Boyle Heights - Roosevelt High School - R Building - biggest from all the rest and the building is 3 stories high and it long, a couple decades ago the building wasn't 3 stories high it was four and it was to believe that there was a fire and some student died...here's the story, three students were in a class room and it was a dance night in Roosevelt and one of the students was spying on his girlfriend because he believed that she was cheating on him, so he was just looking out the window down into the other students, and his other friends the one's inside the classroom with him left and one of them was smoking a cigarette and when he was going out the door he threw the cigarette in the trash and the whole floor burned and one student died the one that was looking out the window and that's what people believe that cause the fire...now to this day teachers claim that when they stay late at night in the 3rd floor of the "R" building they will hear footsteps, doors opening and closing and TV's turning on and off by themselves and the same with the auditorium it's apart of the "R" building as well...some students will say that they'll hear claps and whispers when trying to skip classes eventually run out of there.   
  
Los Angeles - Chinatown - Apartment on Centennial St - Footsteps in the living room -doors opening with out the wind blowing and noises by the baby's crib and it feels like someone is standing right next to you when your sleeping in the living room by yourself.   
  
Los Angeles - The Coliseum - In the 1960s a man fell off the top floor of the sports complex to his death. Many people thought that he had been pushed, but the court ruled it an accidental death. On night games towards the end of the game an apparition of a man is seen on the top floor of the complex as well as the sounds of screaming and a loud CRUNCH.   
  
Los Angeles - Fremont High School - The stage in the auditorium. - Strange shadows and feelings.   
  
Los Angeles - Griffith park - this old park known to a lot of people is known for its tragedy history. History has it that previous owners of the park were dying mysteriously. Today the parks camp road has been closed because of strange happenings. Some people report to see sacrifices and other witch like ceremonies been held there. but when they go the next day they would find no sign of such happenings.   
  
Los Angeles - Highland Park - Franklin High School - The ghost of a deceased student haunts the auditorium and the surrounding classrooms. The student had died in the 50's and continues to be heard and seen by faculty and students alike. loud unexplained noises are heard.   
  
Los Angeles - Houdini's Mansion - It is a abandoned Mansion of the magician Houdini. Many people say it is haunted and have heard footsteps on the large stairs of Houdini's Mansion. Many apparitions of a man walking also is seen through pictures.   
  
Los Angeles - I. Magnun/Bullocks building - On Wilshire Boulevard near Vermont. Now part of the Southwest Law School, the old department store built in 1929 was converted into a law library. A security guard working there during its renovation could hear a little girl's voice crying from the elevator shaft. It was rumored that a man had pushed the girl into the elevator shaft, killing her back in the 1930's. Other strange happenings observed were lights coming on and off, windows and shades being open and closed with no one in the building, and footsteps being heard on the stairway. Some construction workers reported finding secret passageways that lead from Mr. Bullock's penthouse in the building. Several construction workers had quit during remodeling due to unexplained phenomena taking place in the building's clock tower.   
  
Los Angeles - Knott's Berry Farm - Mrs. Knott's Chicken Dinner Restaurant a ghost in one of the empty, windowless back dining rooms. looked like an old woman and the busboy claimed it was simply a fog.   
  
Los Angeles - LA County Museum of Arts (LACMA) - According to security guards, a woman was shot by her husband because she was sleeping with other men. She is now a very active spirit supposedly begging men who visit the building that see her to (to put it nicely) have sex with her as well as playing with the electrical system. Contractors doing work at the site have left in fear and never come back.   
  
Los Angeles - Le Lycee Francias (up hill campus) - in the uphill campus for the boys locker room is haunted. The lights go on and of then turn of. The door goes slam and is look but from the inside. Some times the locker open and close by themselves. Last seen in yr 2001-2002.   
  
Los Angeles - Lincoln Heights - Lincoln High School - Underneath the school there are tunnels where they used in case of bombs in the early 1900's. In the 1960's a mother of one of the black panthers hid her black panther son there for 3 years. In those tunnels there is an abandoned shooting range and you hear those guns going off during school hours. And early in the morning around 6:30 when the hall lights are off you see student apparitions in the distance of the oldest building there.   
  
Los Angeles - Los Angeles Airport Marriott - Many strange occuances have been reported over the years. Appartions of different beings show up in the lounge on the 18th floor & in the parking garage accompanied by feelings of terror, strange smells & sounds. Rumor is that the front office is curse – 6 suicides of people who worked in the front office since the hotel opened in 1972.   
  
Los Angeles - Los Angeles Pet Cemetery - The Little Rascal's dog Petey, Hopalong Cassidy's Horse and Mary Pickford's dog are all interred here. However, the dead animal that does the most haunting here is Kabar, a Great Dane that belonged to Rudolf Valentino. The dog died in 1929 but it's playful phantom is still reported panting or licking people that wander near it's grave.   
  
Los Angeles - Loyola Marymount University - The Strub Theatre - Said to be haunted by an old lady who sits in the back of the house watching the stage. Several actors have seen her in the audience while performing on stage and stage managers, while locking up the theatre after rehearsals or productions. have reported seeing her staring intently at the stage.   
  
Los Angeles - Loyola Marymount University - Rains Hall students have reported seeing strange apparitions as well as the ghost of a girl who died there from heart complications in 1998.   
  
Los Angeles - Manual Arts High School - The school's print shop believed to be haunted by the ghost of its first print shop teacher who worked there for over 40 years. Students have felt someone looking over their shoulder as they worked developing film in the darkroom. Witnesses have seen a man out of the corner of their eye, standing outside the darkroom near the film drying area.   
  
Los Angeles - Neutrogena, Johnson & Johnson Corporation - There is a total of three ghosts here at Neutrogena. The original founders wife was shot execution style here and so was his son. Workers and security officers working late nights will see a woman in a white dress walking around, a child playing in the factory and running (there are no children allowed in the buildings due to the hazards), and a strange growl.   
  
Los Angeles - Renaissance Los Angeles Airport - Mostly strange sounds in the rooms and the feeling of being followed and watched.   
  
Los Angeles - The Dodger Stadium - Ghost seen sitting in the seats.   
  
Los Angeles - The over pass over Pasadena Free way - Reports of a residual scene of a murder happening - A woman running, a man running after her, when they reach the edge of the over pass he grabs her to strangle her and throws her over.   
  
Los Angeles - University of Judaism - When the school was first being built, and there, kids and students use to come and hang out at night on the soccer field that was there. A girl was raped, her tongue cut out and murdered. It is said on nights in September and October, she has been seen her wandering the soccer field, trying to scream and call out the names of her attackers, and that if any males wander down to the filed on nights she is out, they will go mute while on the field.   
  
Los Angeles - Virgil Jr. High Auditorium - Reports of doors opening and closing on their own, low moaning sounds emitted from empty rooms, and ropes hanging from a pipe in a bathroom stall (where a student allegedly hung himself). There has also been sightings of a glowing clown like apparition.   
  
Los Angeles - Walnut - Lemon Ave - The Lady was killed by car accident you can see her crossing the street by 9:00PM through 3:00 AM.   
  
Los Angeles - Westchester High School - It is said that 3 ghost haunt the school. There is a young man believed to be 16-18 haunting the school. Back in the 70's the boy was playing basketball for his PE class, as he went up for a shot someone took his legs out from under him and he crushed his skull and broke his neck. Late at night after hours you can hear the young man playing and you can encounter a ghostly figure walk up to you and ask " Do u got game "? then laugh and disappear. The other two ghosts seem to be a couple. They are seen all over the school every now and then. They will disappear when see by other people. The couple will follow and mess with you until you leave.   
  
Los Angeles - Westwood - Dykstra Hall - Supposedly there is a lively spirit still hovering over the third floor of the dormitory, where a couple of years ago a young student (overwhelmed by life) committed suicide by hanging himself in the dormitory closet. It is said that the kid killed himself across from one of the restrooms, where creepy noises can be heard during the night.   
  
Los Angeles - Wilson High School - Reports of the apparition of a boy seen sitting from a window he was pushed from.   
  
Los Angeles - Palace Theatre - The vaudeville-era Palace at 6th and Broadway is said to be extensively haunted by spectral stage workers and theatre guests. One of the seats near the front of the house supposedly is haunted by a man who was shot there when discovered out on a date with the wrong woman. Two old stage hands bicker in the wings. When a show stinks, the spirits make their opinion known by lobbing invisible rotten eggs at the stage. Ghost hunters have identified nearly two dozen individual hauntings in the building. There is some mischievous activity, but nothing particularly scary.   
  
Los Angeles/ Norwalk - AMC theater 20 - Little children and screams have been reported.   
  
Los Gatos - Beaux Cheveaux Hair Salon between North Santa Cruz Ave and Village Lane - Reports of mirrors falling from walls.   
  
Los Gatos - Green Valley Disposal Company - The ghost that inhabits this old house where there is now an office is named Julius. He has played with the electric calculator on one of the desks even while someone is sitting there. At night you can hear a chair rolling across a wooden floor upstairs and the upstairs is carpeted. There is also a cold spot in a room where things were stored and also the office downstairs was so cold you had to wear a coat and there was nothing wrong with the heating or cooling system. Also, upstairs, in the cold storage room the filing cabinets would open and shut very rapidly and then stop. At one time a new phone system was installed, and within a week it completely shut down, the engineers could not even explain it and while calls were being put on hold he would disconnect every call on hold!   
  
Los Gatos - Opera House - A ghost is known to haunt the Opera House in downtown Los Gatos. The ghost has been caught on camera and is known to pull instruments from musicians playing at weddings in the banquet hall.   
  
Los Gatos - The summit of the Santa Cruz Mountains - On Old Santa Cruz highway, going toward Los Gatos, a young woman of about 17 or 18 roams around. She can be seen sitting on the side of the road, or walking at twilight.   
  
Malibu - Moonshadows Restaurant - In the women's restroom, the water faucets have been known to turn on by themselves.   
  
Malibu Lake (Agoura Hills) - Malibu Lake Island - The Lady of the Lake - Believed to be haunted by Margaret Hersh Robertson. Margaret (1907-1993). Every morning, as was known by many lake residents, Margaret would swim out to the island. She did this early every morning. She has been sighted numerous times, after her passing, swimming seemingly along side a startled couple in a canoe. Her figure was just below the surface of the water in a bathing cap.   
  
Manteca - Cinema 10 - The last theater in the hall way on the left of the cinema is haunted by 2 ghosts, a young boy and an elderly man. A fire broke out supposedly when the place was a drug store in the late 1950's, killing at least 3 people. late night workers hear voices and tapping on the upper level of the theater.   
  
Manteca - El Rey Theatre, Brewery - The old El Rey theatre in Manteca burned down some decades ago the night "The Towering Inferno" opened, owners renovated it and turned it into the Kelley Brothers Brewing Co. it is said that there are still hot spots from the fire, and ghosts of dead firefighters and movie patrons are said to wander the restaurant looking for a way out.   
  
Manteca - Home Depot - A teenage girl was murdered and raped at the new Home Depot in Manteca in spring of 2000 before the site was completed (it is fact). She has been seen twice by employees working graveyard shift every year on the anniversary of that fateful night she was brutal raped and murdered. Some nights after closing, music and laughter has been heard coming from the far right corner of the store at the site she was killed. When workers go to check it out the music and voices stop.   
  
Manteca - Psycho home - There was a home that every one called it the Psycho home because the old lady that lived there was Psycho. She had 13 dogs and 13 cats. If one cat die's then all the cats die's. Then after she killed them all she made a home for them. She kept all the body's. If someone came on her grass she would go get a died cat a scare you. Now if you walk in the home you here the died dog's. and cat's.   
  
Menlo Park - Coleman Mansion currently Peninsula private school - It is haunted by the ghost of the original owner's wife who was accidentally shot by her husband. Students and faculty have seen her in the "Big Building".   
  
Merced - Applegate Skate Park - Reports of a headless skater appearing. The skater is said to have tried a trick and fallen on his head and he broke his neck   
  
Merced - Girl Scouts Island, Yosemite Lake - a lady and her daughter went out on a small boat ride while the other girl scouts were sleeping. The daughter had fallen into a whirl pool and the suction pulled the boat under leaving the mother behind. After the mother died after grieving years, it is said she goes into the girls tents now and look for her daughter and sings to the girls and strokes there hair.   
  
Merced - The Tower Theater - The Tower Theater is said to be haunted by the ghost of a young women said to have killed herself by jumping off the tower peak after being notified that her fiancé had been killed in the war. People have said they have seen the women in the theater asking if they have seen "Johnny".   
  
Merced - Yosemite Lake at the tower - The story is told that in the 1970s at the boat tower. A mother had taken her two kids swimming and were jumping off the tower. The kids had drowned from hitting shallow waters. The bodies were never found. Every night the mother would drive her car out there and would look for her kids. She had past away and still to this day you will see a car drive out there and see a woman in a long flowing gown with her arms out crying and calling her for her children.   
  
Milpitas - Ed Levin Park Cemetery - The cemetery is now closed, but even in the daytime, electronics will shut off, start on own, loud moans can be heard, flashes of lights and car problems. Very cold in spots.   
  
Milpitas - Marsh Road - In 1980, a Milpitas High School student raped and murdered his girlfriend, leaving her body underneath the small bridge on Marsh Road, high up in the hills, in the middle of nowhere. Underneath the bridge is a very foul odor; electronic devices are drained of power. And when people go there at night, a white truck tries to run them off the road. When people pass by the bridge late at night, there have been witnesses who claim to have seen the ghost of the girl. As the driver looks at the back view mirror, she will appear in the reflection, but as you look back, she's gone.   
  
Mission Hills - San Fernando Mission - Apparition of a lady in a white dress with a white scarf on her head praying at the front row of the chapel that vanishes.   
  
Modesto - Acacia Cemetery - A very old cemetery, many people have heard a very mournful crying/screaming while driving through the cemetery even in daylight hours. Also, a very horrible feeling of foreboding often comes with hearing these cries and screams. One couple, just using the cemetery as a short cut, heard & felt it, "The sound and feelings were very alarming in the fact that they seemed to be all around us, as if inside the vehicle with us. It was a very frightening experience due to the fact that it was indeed broad daylight when this occurred."   
  
Modesto - Blockbuster Video - At one of the two Blockbusters on McHenry Ave in Modesto, most employees have witnessed this entity. It seems to be male and has a desire to make contact with the living. After closing, he will activate battery operated toys that are sold in the store, open and close the locked bathroom door, turn the lights off and on and then off again, and most frightening of all, he speaks to the employees through the store sound system. When all trailer tapes have stopped running and the satellite TV display has been shut off, the ghost has been known to say things such as... "shh... listen," and "you've been bad..." Another incident that took place was after midnight when a manager and another employee went into the office momentarily only to return finding over thirty movie cover boxes stacked neatly on top of each other in the floor. This scared both people so much that they didn't investigate until the next day. The boxes were stacked in a corner of the store that the security cameras had no coverage of, so their story to their co-workers the next day was not taken seriously.   
  
Modesto - Dry Creek Running Trial - Joggers have claimed to see the figure of an Indian man when running near this creek. Some say that the spirit of the Indian is watching over the joggers who run the trail. Others believe he is protecting the sacred land. There is also the spirit of a young man who haunts the bridge on Clause Road. It was reported that he jumped off the bridge into the shallow creek and died. Joggers have reported that while they are running in the early morning or late at night, they can hear a shallow yell or scream along with a splash.   
  
Modesto - Modesto High School - The spirit of a young man paces the balcony of the Modesto High Auditorium. There are also reports of knocking noises heard in the main hallway---where the floor slopes by the sewing room---that are coming from the tunnels that used to run under the school.   
  
Modesto - Vintage Faire Mall - 4 girls said to have been raped and murdered haunt a store in the mall.   
  
Mokelumne Hill - Hotel Leger - Hotel owned by George Leger in 1880, He met an untimely death, shot in gambling argument. Anyway odor of fresh cigar smoke is still smelled in his upstairs room. Owners always happy to give a tour.   
  
Montebello - AMC Montebello 10 Theatres - This theatre is haunted by a spirit who was stabbed and later died when the theatre first opened. Most of the activity occurs around theatres 8 and 9. Theatre 9 is always eerily cold, even with the heaters on. Upstairs in the projection booth above #9, lights turned off by employees sometimes mysteriously come back on. It is also said you can see a figure's shadow when movies are on against the wall in theatre #6.   
  
Montebello - Bluff Road - Near the intersection of Washington and Bluff Road, at the site of the Battle of the Rio San Gabriel that took place in 1847. Spanish soldiers have been seen walking around and sometimes follow passers-by.   
  
Montebello - DoubleTree Hotel -If you turn off the lights in the room before going to sleep, you may find the lights back on in the middle of the night when you wake up to use the restroom.   
  
Montebello - Rosemead - Whittier Narrows Park - The figure of a Spanish conquistador on horseback can be seen occasionally around the intersection of San Gabriel Blvd and Lincoln Ave. It is said he drowned here looking for his gold buried near the river's beach. Mysterious fogs roll in and out here a lot as well.   
  
Montebello - Temple B'Nai Emet - The halls of this building are virtually covered by darkness for most of the time during services. Three children have been known to cross the hallways from one door to another that are completely adjacent to each other. It was once said that three children were taken into a restroom stall by their father, and each were killed by slitting their throats because their father was extremely sorrowful over the death of his wife, and murdered his children to eliminate his memory of his love.   
  
Monterey - Robert Luis Stevenson House - The Lady in Black haunts the second floor of this boarding house where famous writer Robert Luis Stevenson lodged during his stay in Monterey. The Lady in Black is supposedly the proprietor of the establishment and haunts the nursery where her grandchildren died of cholera.   
  
Monterey County - San Lucas - Salinas River - Every Halloween night there is a new report of the crying woman. She is mistaken as La Llarona. Each year the kids go on dares to walk the river past the bend. One year, the kid never came back. One year the first girl ever to do it was actually helped by the ghost. She was walking too close to the edge when the ghost pushed her away. If she would have fallen it was a 50-foot drop in about 2 feet of water.   
  
Moreno Valley - Nason Street - Years ago, a bus occupied with children supposedly broke down and was hit by a large diesel truck, pushing them over the freeway overpass. There were no survivors. It is now said that when a car visits this site, when shut off and put in neutral, the spirits of the deceased children will push the car UP over the overpass. This only works when going South. In addition, baby powder sprinkled/poured on the back of the vehicle will allow handprints and footprints of the children to be visible. Sometimes laughter and footsteps can be heard late at night.   
  
Moreno Valley - Old Hospital/Elementary School - In Moreno Valley, off of Nason, there is the old hospital. When the new hospital was built, the old one was turned into a small school for only the lower grades. The story goes that a deranged man came into the school with a gun where he took the students and teachers hostage. In the back, there is 2 sheds, one big and one small. It is said that he took his hostafes here and killed many of them and then turned the gun on himself. The old school is now closed and many have been inside since. Inside, people have said they see figures of children and hear the cries.   
  
Morro Bay - Morro Bay High School - have been reports of strange occurrences in both the "old" gym and "new gym" lights turning on and off, cold spots, etc. supposedly a young boy died while falling off the bleachers in the old gym and is said to haunt it.   
  
Morro Bay - Pirate Ship Playground - Reports of two boys playing on the pirate ship in the playground late at night.   
  
Moss Beach - The Moss Beach Distillery - Unusually shaped building is the current home of the "Blue Lady". Building used to be a speak- easy during the prohibition. A woman who worked at the establishment was married to a seaman, but had an affair with a piano player. When the husband returned from Alaska and found out, he then murdered her on the beach below. The Blue Lady is a friendly and mischievous spirit.   
  
Mount Baldy - Ski Lifts - has a ghost of a man wearing all white. He seems to be from back in the mining days. He is wearing a white suit, with a white hat. He has a mustache as well.   
  
Mountain View - Moffett Field - There are several building on the old Naval Base that are reported to be haunted. One is the old infirmary, which was built in the 1930's. When the base was still operated by the Navy, Security Police Officers would check the building at night and reported seeing a little girl dressed in old style clothing inside staring at them.   
  
Murrieta - Murrieta Valley High school - Apparitions of kids and equipment moves.   
  
Napa - The Napa Cinadome - is said to be haunted by two ghosts that look like a couple. There is one spot in the last theater room in the building that gets cold enough to shed ice over your coke, when you sit there you also feel like someone is watching you   
  
Nevada City - The National Hotel - Apparent hauntings occur here. Built in the late 1800's the building was restored recently with the exception of the left wing. Lights flicker, cold spots and creepy feeling in this wing of the building. The hotel has hosted miners and tourists who come looking for hauntings.   
  
Newberry Park - Stage Coach Inn - The Stagecoach Inn is an original stage stop and hotel. Pierre was killed in the original Inn. When the Inn burned to the ground in 1969, or so, it was re-built in another location using the original blueprints. It seems Pierre moved with the Inn. Pierre's room is colder than the rest of the upstairs, the docents have opened the Inn in the morning to find the upstairs runner rugs rolled up, the books in the upstairs library stacked on the floor, the sound of someone walking upstairs can be heard downstairs when no one is on the upper level. Several docents refuse to work upstairs; they feel like they are being stared at. A man has been seen several times looking out of an upstairs windows. There have been several reports of conversations with an older, oddly dressed man who vanishes when turned away from.   
  
Newberry Springs - Mojave dry river bottom from Minneola Rd to Harvard Rd - The spirit of the "hatchet lady" is said to roam the river bottom at night with hatchet in hand. It is said she is the cause for many peoples disappearances when they walked near the river bottom at night   
  
Newark - Newpark Mall - In the TILT arcade doors won't unlock and appear to be stuck. At night when workers used to turn off all the games in the brake rooms (there are two of them) some of them would switch back on when turned off no one else was there to do so. One of the workers spent the night there after working late one night and heard a little girl screaming in his ear. Always having the feeling of being watched when alone. Some of people that have been there say they have seen a little girl in the emergency exit door way and just disappears through it.   
  
Newport Beach - Balboa Island - In 1993, two kids went swimming & were killed by a rip tide. At night, strange sounds are heard and flashes of light are seen under the water.   
  
Newport Beach - Coronado Apartments - An apartment on the first floor of the M building is haunted by the spirit of a woman. Muffled voices are heard, phantom music emanating from the kitchen, lights turned on and off, cabinet doors opened, and she has appeared as a full apparition. Apparently there was a death in the apartment that could contribute to this, but the woman's apparel seems to be from a time predating the apartment complex's construction.   
  
Newport Beach - Wild Goose - John Wayne's boat docked in Newport Harbor is said to be haunted by the Duke himself. Several maintenance workers, passers by, and Mrs. Wayne have seen the spirit if the actor walking the decks of his beloved yacht, or waving from the top deck.   
  
Niles - Niles Canyon Road- A "White Witch"or "Niles Canyon Ghost" - A young woman who's last name was Lowerey was on her way to a wedding possibly her own. Riding in a horse drawn carriage near the way stop of Scott's Corners, (between Pleasanton and Sunol, CA. Area is now Highway 84/680) she was thrown from the carriage when the horses were spooked by the first of two oncoming horseless carriages (car). After she was thrown the 2nd car struck her. Miss Lowerey became the first person to ever be killed by an automobile in this area. Many have seen a woman in white by the cemetery and near by areas, accompanied with strange lights.   
  
North fork - the old church - built in the mid 1800. The town was once the stop for the Yosemite stagecoach. The church sets on a hill overlooking the town. At night you can see a light in the bell tower and the bell rings. This has been happening for so long the residents consider it normal. The only problem is the bell hasn't been in the church for 100 years and it has never had electricity. It still continues to this day.   
  
Norwalk - Norwalk high school - A boy in the 1980's at the age of 15 was working out by him self in the weight room when a bar fell on his on his head while bench pressing , crushing his head and bled to death he lied there on the floor till the janitor found him dead. It is know that you could here him still working out at night.   
  
Oakland - Holmes Book Company - haunted by male ghost that throws books around.   
  
Oakland - Mills College - Ethal Moore Hall - The ghost of a young woman waiting at the steps of Orchard-Meadow hall. There is a ghost carriage haunting the road behind this residence hall as well as Mary Morse Hall. For more info go to http://www.artsfusion.com/millsghosts/main.html for a longer explanation.   
  
Oakland - Mills College - Lisser Hall - Lisser Hall is the campus theater, and said to be haunted by someone walking from one end of the stage to another. For more info go to http://www.artsfusion.com/millsghosts/main.html for a longer explanation.   
  
Oakland - Mills College - Mary Morse Hall - the ghost of a man in one of the rooms has been reported. There is a ghost carriage haunting the road behind this residence hall as well as Ethal Moore Hall. For more info go to http://www.artsfusion.com/millsghosts/main.html for a longer explanation.   
  
Oakland - The Pardee Home - located in California's Preservation Park Historic District. This house was home to California's Governor (George Pardee 1903-1907).Pictures showing orb's have been taken, but no naked eye sightings. The rest of the park is also haunted with orb's having been photographed. Pictures coming soon in the gallery courtesy of Tim Dennehy ("Specter" Ghost Hunting Society)   
  
Oakland - Oakland S.P.C.A. - Many employees have seen an older woman in the pet crematory gardening. There is only one gardener employed at the O.S.P.C.A. and it is a man. However, the Real gardener states that he never has to do any gardening behind the gates of the crematory because it is always weed free. Many employees have asked who the lady is weeding in the crematory, when their supervisors are approached with this question they simply state. Its is a ghost. We don't know why or how she came to garden at the crematory but are grateful that she does a wonderful upkeep of her area.   
  
Oakland Hill - Jouquin Miller - There said to be a ghost that haunts the park at night. One foggy night, in the Oakland hills, a woman crossed the street and got hit by a truck. She died and her spirit did not rest. This very day, she haunts the park. Rumor is that the park made the spirit a hut and a model house. When it gets dark, people had reports that they had seen a ghost.   
  
Oceanside - El Camino High School - Sometimes the image of a student who hung himself on a tree by the 400 building in 1990 is seen.   
  
Ojai - Creek Road - There's 4 ghosts here that roam this road. One is a guy they call "Chairman" because he is burnt to a crisp. They say he stalks the road seeking revenge on who ever killed him. The 2nd ghost is a woman who rides her horse down the road recklessly till she comes to the curve where the horse rears up & she falls, breaks her neck & dies instantly. This is on the anniversary of her death & the scene replays till daybreak. The 3rd is a woman hitch hiking down the road in her blood soaked wedding dress. No one knows who she is or why she was killed on her wedding day or why she hitch hikes this road. The final ghost is of a motorcyclist who rides down the windy road at break neck speeds & navigates wonderfully considering he's headless.   
  
Ojai - Ojai Valley Inn - Anyone that stays in room number 5 will hear banging in the closet, and a bad smell.   
  
Ontario - Antique Underground - This is a fairly new antique store on Euclid Ave. in Downtown Ontario. If you look real closely in one of the old mirrors you can see the ghost of a young girl, maybe six or seven years old. She is smiling at you and giggling. Also, in the underground portion of the store you can hear glass shattering and a woman's frustrated screams but when you go look to see what's going on, nobody's there and no glass has been shattered.   
  
Orange County - Black Star Canyon - This 'haunted' site presents something unusual -- spooky goings on in broad daylight. Yet at night there have been sightings of 'lion-like' shadows stalking the mountain range.   
  
Orange County - Holy Sepulchre Cemetery - There is said to be a woman in white roaming the cemetery. She usually rests in one place. People have witnessed a candle burning at all hours of the night, even when the wind picks up. The candle flame appears to change color and shape, not actually flickering, but changing shapes. It will go from being a complete circle, to a half circle with a defined edge to being tear shaped. This light is in the same place every time.   
  
Orange County - LaVeta Train tracks - There is a ghost of a male in his late teens/early 20's who died a tragic death in the late 1940's next to these tracks. This spirit seems to be very hostile. Reported by people walking by the tracks that have no knowledge of the "legend" and hear distinct whispering (one such incident, the entity whispered "I see you") as well as feeling strange rushes of air, as if someone is running past them. Cold spots , the feeling of not being welcomed are also felt. Those that have seen this entity describe it as a male, between the ages of 18-22, that is dressed in garments from the late 40's/early 50's. The spirit seems very territorial, and resides in a small area between/in a small gap in between 2 buildings and a moveable dumpster about 20" to the right of the gap. "He" (by those that have seen him) generally appears to be a full-body apparition and stays stationary until "his space" is disturbed. He tends to show is dislike by slamming the lid of the dumpster. 1 witness reports, "It was completely open (folded along the back of the dumpster). As we all turned our backs to the dumpster, the lid slammed closed with incredible force. There was absolutely no wind and no one in the area besides us. Whoever this spirit is, he does not take kindly to strangers."   
  
Orange County - Olive Hotel - There are several ghosts and ghost stories. The one that sticks out is the one about (the ghost in the closet) People have rented this room and opened a closet door only to find a mans body hanging by the neck. This is a man who committed suicide more than 50 years ago .   
  
Orange County - Reports of a young lady in a long flowing white gown or wedding dress. She was always seen back in the service area behind a manufacturing area sitting on an electrical transformer housing. As she was approached she just disappeared.   
  
Oxnard - Los Arbolitos Apartments - Lamps would be on after the residents had turned them off in the morning, reports of a glass slowly edged its way into the sink and shattered as if someone pushed it. Often times while there alone the scent of lavender would waft passed our noses for 2 seconds. It is a rumor that the place is built a top a cemetery that was moved down the street; only the bodies are rumored to still be in the ground.   
  
Oxnard - Old St Johns Hospital- it is said that you can see spirits of some sort staring down at you form the top windows, if you are walking on the sidewalk near the hospital you can hear strange noise.   
  
Pacifica - Eaview twin theaters - Update: Now Closed down - When the place is empty you can hear foot steps, things get moved around. Workers report being chased out by something.   
  
Pacoima - Charles Maclay middle school - girls locker room - Witnesses report cold spots, also feel a presence around you of a little girl that runs around the locker room when you're alone. Others have reportedan Aztec Indian in full dress at the school.   
  
Palmdale - Lake Una - Sierra Highway and Ave S - Ghost of a fisherman has been reported to lash out, slurring viciously, ordering them to leave, also tales of black figures climbing into the trees and vanishing.   
  
Palo Alto - Adelaida Cemetery - A ghost wearing a long white nightgown makes her appearance in this old cemetery every Friday night between 10pm and midnight. This Mennonite ghost lays flowers on the grave on one of her children that died in the Diphtheria epidemic. She may have also committed suicide in her own life.   
  
Palos Verdes - Glass Chapel - The city of Palos verdes is surrounded by hills and peaks. The city is somewhat eerie and lots of nearby cities go there for the views and the ghost stories. Glass Chapel is just one of the haunted venues. You must park a mile away walk to get there on a highway because the cops will pull over any car even near the vicinity. The chapel has trails which lead into the hills. The Chapel itself is scary and freaky looking. Funny things happen at the door of the chapel such as pagers and cell phones going crazy. Cars that are parked miles away have problems too such as the engine freezing, remember it is California and it isn't that cold here.   
  
Palos Verdes - Rancho Palos Verdes - Wayfarers Chapel - The Wayfarers' Chapel was designed by Frank Loyd Wright Jr. and overlooks the cliffs and ocean. The garden behind the church has had much activity including indistinct wispy fog shapes at night. A giant white owl that appears and then disappears. Voices that call people by name. An old Indian man that appears off in the distance weeding or tending the plants who vanishes when approached. Behind the church, up in the hills, is rumored to be a small cemetery that might be the source for some hauntings.   
  
Palos Verdes - Rocky Point - (3 miles S. of Redondo Beach.) Apparitions of dead skin divers, odd traveling lights, voices.   
  
Palos Verdes - Vanderlip Mansion - the wealthy Vanderlip family lived in a mansion in PV, one day the wife went crazy and chopped up her family and buried them in the walls of the house. She also killed her two dogs and then hung herself from a wooden beam in the living room ceiling. The dogs reportedly haunt the yard and scare away trespassers. The woman and her family still haunt the house itself. Sightings of glowing dogs have been reported and members of the murdered family have been seen in the windows of the abandon house. Sometimes at night you can hear the children crying for help.   
  
Pomona - Spadra Cemetery - This is one of the oldest cemeteries in southern California, near the campus of Cal Poly. Visitors have experienced feelings of foreboding and that "they were not alone". Misty figures have also been seen during night visits.   
  
Paramount - Great America - A teenage boy who died trying to get his hat after he lost it on the ride top gun. He jumped the fence and got his head taken off By a young lady who was riding the ride in the front right seat. she died upon in packed. If you ride the ride you can see the young boy still looking for his hat every time. The young lady Is still in her seat waiting for the fun to begin. If you ride the ride you can see what happened to her and him. Every time you sit in the front you can see the boys head getting taken off by the lady and you can hear the painful screams that she still cries.   
  
Parker Dam - Intake Pump Plant, Metropolitan Water District - Workers there today report hearing whistling and keys jingling when there is no one else around.   
  
Pasadena - Angeles Crest - Old Hotel - On Lake St. where it ends near the mountains of Angeles Crest, there use to be a old hotel on the mountain, people have numerous things around the old ruins and around Echo mountain in Angeles Crest, where the hotel use to be.   
  
Pasadena - the bridge of Fair Oaks Exit - A murder has occurred there, if you look carefully you can see a woman and her husband either dancing or fighting. Also at the front yard a girl has been seen about the age of 2 or 3 running around with a doll in her hand.   
  
Pasadena - The Castle Green - There have been door knobs that turned when no one was in the hall, shadows passing under the doors, footsteps heard, faucets turned on in some apartments, heavy perfume smells, chains rattling. Some apartments are more haunted than others.   
  
Pasadena - Green Street Hotel - It is said that a ghost woman has been seen on the very top floor of this hotel in an all white night gown.   
  
Pasadena - haunted forest - Strange noises, and people following you can be heard there is a haunted house on the hills to and a mental hospital   
  
Pasadena - Sacred heart - It is said that a nun, a priest, and the children that were molested and murdered still linger through this area and school. it is also been witnessed that there is a rope burn still embedded in the over pass on a bridge when you drive up towards the school .   
  
Pasadena - The Colorado St. and Scoville Bridges - Heard galloping horses; seen spirit coyotes surrounding a particular figure with some sort of head dress; and apparitions.   
  
Pasadena - The Historic State Landmark Theater - Was once a College of the Performing Arts, and it has been reputedly haunted by the benevolent spirit of its founder, Gilmore Brown. Long after his death, and when the college was still operating; the elevator in the classroom tower building would often stop without command on the floor where Mr. Brown's office was located. Many actors and technicians have felt a spirit watching the proceedings and one evening.   
  
Pasadena - The Pasadena Playhouse - Once a school of theater arts and now a state historic landmark theater, is said to be haunted by the spirit of its founder, Gilmore Brown. The elevator mysteriously stopped and started, and often stopped for no reason on the floor of Mr. Brown's offices. Hear a distinct male voice saying "hello," but there is no one in the room.   
  
Pasadena - The Ritz Carlton - Two guest were staying in a room sleeping. In the middle of the night, the women felt someone grab her leg from the end of the bed.   
  
Paso Robles - Adelaide - Adelaide cemetery - it's been said that a young woman walks the cemetery looking for her children. All of them died after first settling in the area. Her husband then died later. Supposedly every Friday night around midnight a glowing figure walks the cemetery crying out for her child, and after about 15 minutes vanishes into the darkness.   
  
Paso Robles - Indian Burial Ground - There's an old Indian cemetery out near the airport. At night, every night, lights can be seen and voices heard in the natives' tongue.   
  
Paso Robles - Paso Robles Inn - The original Paso Robles Inn caught on fire many years ago, the date is unknown to me. Because there was no 911 then, one male resident stayed behind. From a telephone inside the Inn, he dialed every room to make sure everyone got out. He ended up dying from a heart attack while still warning other customers. The new Inn was built using some of the original bricks. It is said that that in one room, a ghost calls 9-1-1. It was thought of as a prank at first but when the calls were traced, there were all traced back to this one room. No one had checked into the room and it was locked. It is believed that the resident is still tying to save others from the fire, not knowing that everyone got out except him.   
  
Petaluma - Haystack Landing/between highway 101 and the Petaluma River - Haystack Landing has a large history of hauntings, dating back from the first Native Americans to set foot on this area. They warned Spanish settlers, and later, a Spanish missionary was found dead from self inflicted wounds after trying to cleanse the area. Years later, the area was used as a prime location for loading and unloading ships from San Francisco,(mostly hay and grain), since it was conveniently close to the Petaluma River. Haystack landing soon became a small docking site where several settlers went crazy and killed farmers and bystanders, then turned on each other and were all found dead. Later, a man bought the property for the great amounts of agriculture it produced. Soon after he disappeared and was never seen again. Two brothers then bought the property and obtained a steam train that they used on the property. The engine exploded, killing thirty men on its maiden voyage. In later years, the property was used to house farm workers and then burned to the ground killing everyone inside. Bystanders recalled hearing hideous laughter, as everyone burned alive. Shortly after, several children were crushed between a dock and a boat. The only surviving child said that he saw the children being pushed by a giant shadow that afterwards, disappeared into the ground. Despite the resistance from the record of unexplainable events, a small saloon and hotel was then built on the property, but to bring in more income, the owners also decided to feature bear and bull fights. On the opening night, the bear and bull broke out of the pin and killed and maimed audience members. The owners then tried to bring back more people, and forget the tragedy by opening the hotel early. One night, the building caught fire when lightening struck it, and all of the victims bones were scattered around the property, as if they exploded with the lightening strike. In 1883, a family bought the property and began building a large house on it. Before the excavation could begin, the whole family was killed by a steam boat accident right before they reached Haystack Landing. With the building of the Golden Gate Bridge, the landing became obsolete, and more reports came in. A few transients supposedly committed mass suicide, and had carved strange markings on their bodies, along with a few gashes. A sheepherder fenced his flock on the property, and the following day, every sheep was found dead. A Wealthy man later bought the property, and built his dream house. Him and his wife moved in, and shortly, he was recruited into WW2. While he is away, his wife commits suicide. After finding his wife dead, he dies by reportedly, falling down the stairs. In 1952, the plans for Petaluma have been made to not include Haystack Landing. A man bought the property as a gateway to the city, and after spending his first night in the house; him and his wife are found murdered by being hacked up by two men on drugs. The house and the property was not sold after that, but was still frequently visited by curious travelers. One man was found dead, hanged from the rafters within the house. A caretaker was found dead from a heart attack at the back of the house. The day before, he had reported to the police that he had heard bizarre cries from the property. Two more transients were found dead in the house after overdosing on narcotics. Before they died, they had written that the house was evil on all the walls. Teenagers found the house as a great location to "make out." Hideous screams and grotesque arms grabbed one of the couples and they left the house screaming. In October 1995, a professor of parapsychology and six of his students went to the house to do a documentary before the house was scheduled for demolition. The professor and five of the six students were assaulted. None of their video footage could be used as hard evidence. Development on the property has stopped and the house and property is still intact. The property is still for sale, and is closed to any and all visitors.   
  
Pico Rivera - Rio Hondo Riverbed - Reports of musket fire and screaming.   
  
Pico Rivera - St. Hillary School - In room 9, reports of an apparition of a boy doing school work, believed to be a boy that died in a horrible car accident.   
  
Pittsburg - Old Riverside Elementary (unused site) - Reports of 3 spirits here. A young girl with long blond hair, a woman with long brown hair, and a male guessed to be about 5'10". Also heard, a faint/deep voice when he is around. Lights on in the middle of the night, the alarm can seldom be set/reset at night, doors open/close, noises are frequently heard (voices, footsteps, doors, other movement), things get moved/fall over, and the local P.D. will not enter the building.   
  
Pittsburg - Pittsburg High School - A man student was shot 18 times in the head you can here him running and screaming for his life and gun shot firing.   
  
Placentia - Crook Park - in the park the girls bathroom is haunted by a girl who was raped here and the killer has never been found still on this day every afternoon the girls bathroom will be doing strange things like lights turning off and on when no one is around and screaming.   
  
Placentia - Tri-City Park - It has been heard by the late night joggers that footsteps have been seen in the pond water and an old lady's voice screaming for her lost children.   
  
Placer - Camp Far West Lake - Indian Burial Grounds - Near the Camp Far West Lake Recreational Area lies an Indian Burial Grounds which now lies within the boundary lines of private property because of the ever encroachment of people to the area. As with most Indian Burial Grounds the sinister power is quite strong after several generations. The recent generation has faired much better than those previous whose family members appeared to all go mad, become plagued with unexplained deaths, murders and suicides, and grave numerous grave misfortunes. This generation has the strength to withstand the drawing sinister energy by not venturing into it's realm - So far (Know what you're really dealing with before you play with something you cannot put back!)   
  
Placerville - Chamber of Commerce Bldg. - The ghost of a bearded man wearing a top hat has been spotted on the mezzanine of this old landmark. Employees summoned police several times over the last 15 years in attempts to rid the bldg of his presence. They say he resembles descriptions of the towns official hangman seen in old pictures taken nearly 150 years ago when the town was know as Hangtown. Most of the hangings took place on the property where the Chamber of Commerce Bldg is now located. 542 Main Street.   
  
Placerville - Empire Theater - There have been reports of ghosts walking up and down the isles, and in the bathroom, & cold spots.   
  
Placerville - Hanging Tree Cafe - The ghost of claim jumpers and outlaws, many sentenced to hang from an old oak tree here are said to harass patrons and employees of this small restaurant. Several drivers have reported seeing the apparitions while passing by in their automobiles. 305 Main Street   
  
Placerville - The Soda Works - Coffee Shop/Saloon is located near the end of Main Street. The owner can't seem to let go. There is an unfinished mine, where supplies were kept and in the summer heat served as a morgue before refrigeration. He likes to turn on the bathroom taps and open and close doors. He also likes to hang out at the upstairs bar. Has ever called the new owner on cellular phone. No one was on the line, but the caller ID kept reading the phone number to the Soda Works. And if she wasn't there then who was making that call.   
  
Pleasanton - Gay 90's Pizza - This building was constructed in the 1800's. A woman dressed in blue is reported walking around on the second floor of the building and the owner and his family claimed to have seen her too. She has written "Boo!Boo!" on the inside of the restroom mirror, every time it is replaced. A girl went into the basement to get boxes and was violently shoved from behind her when she turned around there was no one there. After hours when counting money, things have been moved, sodas move to opposite sides of the table. The license plates the line the ceiling move random ones not all of them just one or two. Strange things happen when the lights go out.   
  
Pollick Pines - Logging Roads on Ghost Mountain - Reports of seeing strange lights or "orbs."   
  
Pomona - Charles Grill-Corner of Garey & Holt. St - Multiple entities, footsteps, slamming doors, arguments, apparitions, physical phenomena such as potted trees whose tops touch the floor for a few minutes and then spring to original position. Whatever is there does definitely like to share the space with the living.   
  
Pomona - Pomona High School - in the band room there are 2 ghosts. One of them haunts the closet, when someone is changing by themselves they have a feeling of being watched. The other haunts the back (front) left door, when there is no wind at all the door either swings open or slams shut all of a sudden and sometimes it refuses to open even if you pull/push on it.   
  
Pomona - Spadra Cemetery - This cemetery was the original Old Settler's cemetery from the Mid 1800's. It's been the site of a lot of vandalism over the years as well a Satanic Worship as evidenced by markings, burnt candles, etc… At night a male figure can sometimes be seen walking through the small cemetery disappearing into a headstone.   
  
Port Hueneme - Bard Mansion - The Bard Mansion, which resides inside the Port Hueneme Navy Base was originally built in 1876 on Senator Thomas Bard's Estate named "Berylwood." In 1911, the enlarged second home was torn down to clear the site for the construction of the present Thomas Bard House. It's rumored by many that the mansion is haunted by the late Senator's wife, Mrs. Bard. Her figure can often be seen walking the grounds, perhaps making sure everything is in order.   
  
Rancho Cucamonga - Joseph Filippi Winery - The winery is supposed to be haunted by Joseph Filippi, who died in the 1970's. In the tasting room of the winery you can hear low, eerie laughter and the sound of glass breaking. In the souvenir shop, you can hear a ghostly piano playing when in reality there isn't any piano inside the souvenir shop. Also in the souvenir shop door open and close by themselves and lights flicker on and off. A woman who was working in the shop in the late 1980's heard these noises so frequently that it drove her to the brink of insanity. Even after she quit she could hear the sound of laughter and piano playing. She was eventually committed.   
  
Rancho Palos Verdes - Pt. Vincente Lighthouse - Typical lighthouse story of a waiting woman. It has been detailed on the news & maybe on Unsolved Mysteries. There were always stories about the Coast Guard being unable to keep the place staffed - lots of transfer requests.   
  
Rancho Palos Verdes - Spike - Spike is a vacant lot at the end of Lunada bay. It is surrounded by houses. But the lot remains vacant, even though they have tried to build on it several times. When you go near there you start to feel like you want to vomit. Also cars have been known to stop dead in front of the lot. Urban Legend has it that a teenager went crazy and killed his family with a axe. Also legend states that on certain nights you can hear screams and see a ghostly house through the thick fog. There used to be an iron gate that had sharp black spikes sticking out of it. However this was long ago and has since been dismantled. this is a local legend, kind of like the Vanderlip house.   
  
Ravendale - Secret Valley Inn - It is located off the main highway used by truckers. Legend states that a woman was murdered in one of the bathtubs. Howls and footsteps can be heard when no one is around. The whole building seems to creek too.   
  
Redlands - Barton Road Mansion - A sinister prescience is felt, on third and fourth floor most activity occurs. Closet doors push open cold temps, when exiting a figure can be seen watching you walk down stairs from third floor. On video a demonic face can be seen coming from a closet that suddenly opened. At certain points in mansion you feel watched, and not welcome.   
  
Redlands - The Fox Theatre - The Fox Theatre is very haunted. The presence that resides there is sometimes violent. It's been boarded up for about 10 years and now it's is being renovated. The building it's connected to was once an opera house when Redlands was first founded. Maybe one of the jealous actresses is still wandering?   
  
Redlands - Hillside Cemetery - Hillside Cemetery is a very old cemetery with interments dating back to the mid-late 1800's. Many people have reported strange happenings such as car horns honking by themselves, balls being thrown back over the walls after somebody has thrown them in.   
  
Redlands - House of 1,000 Stairs - a large house with 100 stairs outside and 900 stairs inside. it is said nuns haunt the place, it once was a convent. People live there today, unlucky for them they're not the only ones.   
  
Redlands - Mariposa Elementary - In the late 50's or early 60's, a little boy named Billy was hit by a school bus. He was immediately taken to the nurse's office where he died. As he was dying, he expressed his desire to get back to school. Legend says that if you knock on the nurse's door, he will knock back or you will hear him walking in the room. Sometimes he will want you to play with him on the playground, but if you refuse, he will pick on you. We hopped the fence and searched for the office. When we found it, we knocked, only to hear a very loud shuffling sound emanate from the room. Whether it was a ghost or custodian, we didn't care. We booked it back to the car and took a quick picture in front of the school sign that read, " Welcome to Mariposa Elementary, Where All Our Children Grow."   
  
Redlands - Morey Mansion - This lovely mansion was once a bed and breakfast, but it is now under private ownership. There have been reports of several apparitions including a little girl, an old man (once a caretaker for the mansion) and a young boy has been seen. Most sightings are friendly in nature.   
  
Redlands - Prospect Park - Prospect Park in Redlands is known to be haunted by several different ghosts. many people have sighted ghostly figures upon the stage. Years ago, a teenage girl that performed in one of the plays, was raped & murdered after theater hours.   
  
Redlands - Redlands High School - Theater - Believed to be haunted by many spirits. Particularly, it is haunted by a teenage presence who lost his girlfriend in a car accident. He was so distraught by her death that he would climb up into the theatre's air ducts and write poems about her. He died in an accident in the theatre coincidently and he now haunts the theatre at all hours. The poems were painted over in most places, but he still resides here.   
  
Redlands - The Gates of Hell - There are two black iron gates standing along the roadside of Sunset street in Redlands. Extremely unusual things are supposed to happen after crossing these gates, such as, a ghost with a headless cat comes running after you, a bloody bull's head rolls down the drive-way, and so on. The black iron gates are still sitting on the road, but the trail leading to the house has been hidden by bushes and trees. Update: Has been torn down and built over   
  
Redlands - The Ultimate Ghost Town - The majority of the houses are very old and Victorian, especially on the far South side. There are many stories of haunted houses and ghost there. Redlands is also supposed to be one of the highest ranking cities for devil worshippers.   
  
Redlands - University of Redlands - Merriam Hall - The ghost of a man in army clothing wanders the halls of Merriam, a dormitory. He is known for sitting in the bathroom stall next to yours late at night. Many have reported seeing boots in the next stall when in fact; there was no one in there but them. At night, when some girls are brushing their hair in the mirror, they see the reflection of a man wearing army clothing.   
  
Redondo Beach - Redondo Union High School - There have been many sightings of a ghost named Jake in the High schools Auditorium, he died there in the 1940's. There are also footsteps that are supposed to be from Jake walking up the wall. There have been loud knocks on the walls when no one is on the other side of them, lights turning on and off, and sightings and sounds from a staircase leading up to the sound booth. Some other happenings in the auditorium are paper airplanes falling from the catwalk and landing directly center stage. Students experienced cold chills in one of the staircases leading up to the sound/light booth. Keys that had been lost several years before at some other high school had fallen from nowhere next to the owner of them at RUHS. Another guy has died in that auditorium about a year ago when he had a heart attack while visiting the bathroom. No known experiences have occurred in the men's bathroom yet except that his blood is still stained into the grommet of the tile.   
  
Rialto - Blockbuster Video - After hours, the power has gone out in the store while neighboring businesses remain unaffected. Drop box doors have swung open by themselves and the sound of someone walking has been heard when no one is around. The specter even leaves footprints.   
  
Richmond - Salesian High School - Reports of a ghost that haunts the third floor...students sense his presence when walking the halls after hours.   
  
Ridgecrest - Burroughs High School Lecture Center - There are two ghosts in the lecture center. One man died when he fell off some scaffold and dropped 100 feet on his head during the building of the auditorium. The second man was an actor in a play by the school's drama club. A scene where the main character was shot was tragically ended when another member of the club put a live bullet in the prop gun for the play. Custodians in the building report lights being turned back on after several attempts to turn them off. And a seat on the left side has cold areas noticed by anyone who sits there. During plays where a scene is very sad, the left curtain blows when there is no draft.   
  
Riverside - Castle Park - Many employees have reported seeing a "lady in a white dress" in the ride park as well as one employee being physically pushed inside the Big Top restaurant. Sightings also include a spirit standing on the balcony above the Plaza Cafe. This spirit reportedly flew across to the trees when the employee looked up at it. The last experience was inside the arcade after hours. Reportedly an unseen spirit opened and closed the door by prize counter several times when there was no one around. This incident was heard and not seen. Strangely enough all sightings and experiences are by males and the spirits are reportedly female. No actual harm was done by the spirits. This area of land from the Tyler Mall to La Sierra Blvd was an old Indian Burial Ground.   
  
Riverside - Mission Inn - The Mission Inn is an older, semi-spooky (yet extremely classy and pricey) hotel. While guests of the Inn may enjoy modern amenities such as an outdoor Olympic sized pool and fitness center, the catacombs that run underneath the building heading in the direction of Mt. Rubidoux are now closed. As one current employee of the Inn remembers, an older gentleman was once given a room in one of the upper stories of the building, as there were no lower floor rooms available due to construction. The next morning, when the gentleman was asked if his accommodations were adequate, he replied, "All was fine, especially the woman singing beautifully in the next room." He was the only tenant on that floor. This place is haunted by the Millers. The Mission Inn Hotel was originally a 12 room cottage where the pool now sits. The existing structure of the hotel was begun in 1900 and completed in approximately 1947. Owned first by C.C. Miller and sold to his son, Frank, in 1900. Frank's sister, Alice, managed the hotel until her death in the late '40s.   
  
Riverside - Mission Inn - Alice Miller's ('Aunt Alice') room - 4th floor, south east corner. This two-level room is very active. Reports of cold spots, touches, apparitions. Strong presence of Alice.   
  
Riverside - Mission Inn - Bridal/Honeymoon Suite - Across from Alice Miller's room. Multiple reports of being pushed down the spiral staircase of this two-level room. In 1993, a couple on their honeymoon night checked out of the room just after midnight after reportedly being pushed on the stairwell.   
  
Riverside - Mission Inn - Catacombs - Once an underground museum, this area was closed to the public when the hotel was re-opened in 1992. There was an enormous amount of activity in the area of the foyer during the years immediately following the hotel's re-opening. The hotel's comptroller at re-opening resigned after seeing someone in this area late one evening.   
  
Riverside - Mission Inn - Frank Miller's Room - 4th floor, north east corner. One of the only rooms not restored during the closure of the hotel from 1985 to 1992. Possibly now a banquet room at the end of Author's Row. Strong presence of Mr. Miller.   
  
Riverside - Mission Inn - Hallways - numerous sightings of vanishing guests along hallways throughout hotel, particularly along Author's Row, covered hallway near Alice Miller's room, 2nd and 4th floor hallways (east-to-west) parallel to pool, service area hallway behind Mission dining room.   
  
Riverside - Mission Inn - Mission Dining Room (a.k.a. 'Spanish Dining Room') - Apparition seen traveling near ceiling from entrance wall, near the patio, to the far back wall (south to north).   
  
Riverside - Mission Inn - Rotunda - limited sightings. Area was closed to public after re-opening but has since opened to retail space around 1997 or 1998.   
  
Riverside - Mission Inn - Spanish Patio - strong presences felt throughout, particularly in north-east cloister near the Lincoln bust. Mission-themed Glockenspiel was designed by Alice Miller who died just before it was completed. The clock is notorious for misbehaving.   
  
Riverside - Mission Inn - St. Francis Chapel Courtyard - strong presences experienced near left end of Flyer's Wall memorial.   
  
Riverside - Mission Inn - Storage Building behind hotel (north side) - Attached by a small bridge to the main structure of the hotel, this small building has been closed to the public since re-opening with limited employee access. Numerous accounts of sightings and unexplained noises. A construction worker reportedly lost his life during reconstruction in the late '80s in this building.   
  
Riverside - Mount Rubidoux - If you ever take the time to visit this location, it is said that late at night, old spirits can be seen walking the tops of the rough terrain. In your ramblings across the area, you are also likely to find a tiny picture encased in the jagged rock of Mt. Rubidoux, which appears to be a portrait of Jesus Christ. Not strange enough for you? It used to appear as the Mother Mary!   
  
Riverside - The Press Enterprise - Reports of an old lady walking in the hallway near the old pressroom, and disappears as she passes by. Doors of the Restroom stalls slam shut then lock by there self as you watch. and tapping on the right shoulder then instantly feeling very cold.   
  
Riverside - Riverside Bridge - Supposedly, the now dry riverbed used to house a green "monster." This "monster" was reportedly seen on one occasion when it came up on the bridge and attacked the passenger of a car. Green residue was the only evidence left behind on this meet-and-greet with civilization.   
  
Riverside - Riverside Cemetery - This cemetery is an extremely old burial site that is now owned by Riverside Parks and Recreation. The grounds are run down and not well kept, complete with fallen headstones that lie haphazardly amongst the final resting places of the dead. Residents of the area (breathing, flesh and blood residents, that is) live a mere 50 feet from the graveyard! Add to this creepy scene the irony of a "One Way" sign situated across from the cemetery that glows eerily without the aid of streetlights.   
  
Riverside - Riverside Municipal Auditorium - Like many theaters, the Riverside Municipal Auditorium decided to put on a production of "The Nutcracker." An old man who had longed to see the show for years, bought admission to the show, but is said to have died of "natural causes" during the play. To this day, people claim to see him there on many occasions. Does he come back to see the end of the show he missed so long ago?   
  
Riverside - University of California Rivera Library - Most of the very large Rivera Library was remodeled during 2000-2001. Parts of it were left untouched however, upon entering the main entrance turn left, it will be clear which parts are older. It is said a female ghost haunts these parts, on the first and second floors, mainly at night and after patrons have left and in the early morning hours. Janitors working after midnight have reported sounds and cold spots. Short lasting obnoxious odors have been smelled in the basement. A great time to go would be during finals week as the library is open until 2am.   
  
Riverside - Victoria And Dufferin - People have said to have seen many "Black Blurs" wondering the area, and have heard screeching cries that sound like children being tortured.   
  
Riverside - Victoria and Van Buren - In 1979 a girl was murdered just off this corner while walking to the local High School, and her body left in the small stand of orange groves. The murderer taunted the police with phone calls and led them on a crazy goose chase to find the body of Susan. He was caught later. As you drive down Van Buren, which is usually at a fast clip, you can sometimes see a girl looking out from the small grove of Orange trees still there. If you walk or ride a bike in the area you can feel like someone is watching you and it is cooler there. Van Buren is a very busy street, but sometimes the signals change for cross traffic even though may be no one there. Also, on those early mornings, just before the sun comes up, this area (which is not too far from the Duffrin events) is colder and foggier than the areas around, even though the fog in areas around it may have already dissipated.   
  
Rocklin - Finn Hall - Finn Hall is a playhouse and the ghosts of old play writers about 20 yrs. old still haunt the halls today.   
  
Rohnert Park - Gravity Hill - When you park your car at the bottom of the hill and put it in neutral you go backwards up the hill.   
  
Rubidoux - Mount Rubidoux - between the hours of 1-3am on the east end of the mountain. Strange figures have been seen running and hiding as if playing a game, in groups of three. They have been described as elves/little people. They are known to throw small rocks in your direction, and stack small piles of rocks in a path you just have taken.   
  
Sacramento - Crocker Art Museum - Reports of feeling a presence, hearing squeak of the floor boards, and seeing the apparition of a man.   
  
Sacramento - Delta King River Boat - Theater - An old paddle wheel boat docked at Old Sacramento, now used as a theater and restaurant. The theater is haunted by the ghost of the original captain. Employees have seen him sitting in the balcony during productions, foot steps are heard above deck, a glass of water spilled by unseen force onto the sound board in the sound booth.   
  
Sacramento - Florin Rd. - Burger King - A gunman walked in during a busy lunch hour and shot the store manager and turned the gun on himself. It is believed that on certain late night shifts the people working can hear gunshots and screams as if the event is being reenacted by the spirits involved.   
  
Sacramento - Freeport Factory - It is said that the Freeport Factory is Haunted by workers that died on the job. If you are able to open a door into the factory make sure you hold on or the door will swing shut and lock on its own. You can also hear the laughter of little children as if they were playing in a playground.   
  
Sacramento - Iceland - The original owner and builder of Sacramento's oldest ice skating rink still makes his rounds at night. "Pops" Kerth, father of Sacramento City Councilman, and mayoral hopeful, Rob Kerth, wanders the dark, cold rink at 4 a.m., just as he always did, making certain all is well.   
  
Sacramento - Jackson and Bradshaw - The house was built Pre-Gold rush. Reports of children crying, screaming, whispering, items moving on their own, and various reports of shadows moving about the rooms.   
  
Sacramento - Sand Cove Park - Ghost lights appear from time to time. A woman's voice saying "Te papa" near the Sacramento River. Sight was probably an Indian Burial Ground or Mine Shafts.   
  
Sacramento - Sacramento City Cemetery - Reports of several apparitions including a couple dressed in black, a pit bull who follows visitors around the cemetery and suddenly disappears (no animals are allowed inside the gates), and a little girl seen playing near the headstone of a deceased child. The cemetery is closed at night except for occasional guided tours and is well known for its numerous hauntings.   
  
Sacramento - Sacramento Room of the Central Library - 2nd floor Sacramento Room - Sometimes it feels & sounds like someone is at the back of the room in the California section. The staff often hears the sound of Mylar rustling, most of the time it sounds like someone shelving or pulling out books. Also sounds like someone is in the copy room, when no is back there. There will be a staff member look for a book & they will not find it the shelf, then another staff person will look for it & the book will not be there, then another will look & it will be there. They have had up to four people looking, then someone will finally find it in its proper place, the exact place everyone else has looked several times! 2 witnesses heard & saw one of the glass doors[700s]close. The doors sometimes swing open naturally & but never close! One employee working in the office a little before 7 a.m. and heard the wooden shutters on the door leading into the copy machine area rattle. Thinking it was a custodian entering he initially paid it no mind until he realized he had not heard the front door, which was locked, open. Acquainted with the stories surrounding the Sacramento Room and having had prior experiences in the building he wasn't surprised to discover no one there. A complete walk through the room found it completely empty! Subsequent conversation with custodian Caroline revealed that no employee had been in that area at that time.   
  
Sacramento - Sacramento Theater Company - Reported to be one of the most haunted buildings in Sacramento, this theater is home to at least five ghosts. The most well known specter, believed to be a former stagehand, has been affectionately dubbed "Pinky" because of the glowing pink aura that is often seen near hot spots. Disturbances include footsteps heard on the stage after hours, a man walking the hallways, lights flickering. The theater is currently under paranormal investigation.   
  
Sacramento - The Record - ghost of a very old woman in Victorian clothing is seen.   
  
Salinas - old stage road - Old stage road has been known for many hauntings. It runs right outside of Salinas and goes through the back roads of King city. One of the most infamous stories that have been passed down was back in the late 1800's or early 1900's there was a woman that was walking along side the road and there was a man who asked her for a ride and she accepted it. After a couple of minutes passed by, he pulled over and savagely attacked and raped her. After this horrendous act he took the body out into the fields and decapitated her. Then he went out threw the head into the fields and left the body. After that there was sightings of a woman walking down the road holding her own head or you see a woman walking and if someone picks her up she'll sit there for a moment and then vanishes right where the crime occurred.   
  
Salinas - Market Street House - An old woman is said to have committed suicide by hanging herself in the living room. She has been seen wearing a black dress. Reports of a feeling of choking, and a feeling of her trying to interact with different ones, especially children.   
  
Salinas - Salinas High Bell Tower - It is reported from several students that a teenage girl from the age of 15-18 (believed to be named "Jennifer")has been seen and heard looking for her boyfriend by the name of Adrian. It has been said that she has asked students to tell him goodbye for her.... then disappears.   
  
San Bernardino - Agua Mansa Cemetery - The whole stretch of road leading to this cemetery is said to be haunted by a beautiful lady that drowned her six children many years ago. According to Hispanic legend, she is known as La Llorona, or the Weeping Woman, and is doomed to roam the streets in search of the children she killed. Is she trying to reunite the family she destroyed so long ago? In addition to this otherworldly poltergeist, there have also been many unexplained fatal car crashes, as well as hauntings committed by two people that were murdered execution style on that road.   
  
San Bernardino - Apartments on Marshall Blvd. - AbandonedReports of cold spots, an apparition of a little girl. - **Warning As with any of the places mentioned, please use caution when investigating these haunted places, some may be structurally unsafe, or not so nice people.   
  
San Bernardino - Aquinas High School- A student from Aquinas hung himself on a beam between the stairways, his floating image can be see after dark in the library as well.   
  
San Bernardino - Gravity hill - Go north on highway 18 towards Lake Arrowhead, turn right on "old Waterman Canyon road" drive until you get to the first small bridge, drive onto the bridge and stop, put your vehicle in neutral, on you will slowly begin to roll backwards uphill.   
  
San Bernardino - San Bernardino high auditorium - Doors close, lights go on by themselves. Stories heard by teachers that use to be students from the school have seen weird figures in the Auditorium. It was heard that one of the students were fixing the lights on the second floor balcony, they fell off it falling to the first fall dying. Cold spots have also been reported by students that head to the second floor balcony.   
  
San Diego - Bonita - Bonita rd - Reports of an older man appears in the backseat of the witnesses' cars. He is said to be the ghost of a man that was run over here.   
  
San Diego - Brooklyn Elementary School - Janitors claim to see children running throw the hallways at night. and When the Janitors try to go home after there shift is over the doors wont open they say it feels like someone is on the other side pushing the door. They also say there's cold spots and hear children crying   
  
San Diego - El Cajon - One of the Mobil home spaces - In one of the spaces There is said to be an old man that appears occasionally in the house where 2 old people live; a women and a man. Once when the man who lived there was saying a prayer the ghost would get really mad and start throwing stuff off the shelf. Then when the man was out of the house the woman thought that he was back and she heard the doorknob starting to twist but not open so she went to look and no one was there. Another time was when the man was fixing up his car he saw the ghost and said hi because he thought that it was a person who lived in there park. He put his screwdriver down looked back at it and it wasn't there he looked down the street and up the street and the ghost was nowhere in sight. Still to this day they see the ghost he is very pale and you can only see his upper body.   
  
San Diego - El Cajon - Rios Canyon - The ghosts of two cowboys can be seen at the back end of the canyon on the old dirt road. Some say "they're looking for the lost gold".   
  
San Diego - El Fandango Restaurant - a woman in white appears at a dark table in the corner.   
  
San Diego - Horton Grand Hotel - Located in downtown San Diego has 1 or more haunted rooms. Temperature changes and sightings   
  
San Diego - Lake Morena Campground - Across from one of the campsites, in a wooded area, there appears the ghost of a young woman in a long white dress. There is a cold and eerie presence near the boulders that lie beneath the trees, and her apparition has been seen on two occasions by two different men. The first sighting occurred on a warm July night around 9:00 p.m. A group was setting up camp when one of the men ventured over to the dark area and found the young lady looking at him. He was startled and turned away. When he turned back, she had vanished but he could still feel her presence. The second sighting occurred around 3:00 a.m., a couple of days later. Another man from the same group of campers got out of his tent after being awakened from a deep sleep by an unknown presence. He looked over his tent and saw the lady pacing. She stopped, looked right at his face, then continued to pace as if she were waiting for someone. The man went to wake up his friends, but by the time he woke anyone she had vanished. Not being able to sleep after the sighting, he decided to stay awake with another camper and start a campfire. In the distance, they could hear the voice of a woman laughing and singing. There seemed to be no explanation for it at that time of the morning. On other occasions the same campers have heard heavy footsteps around their tents during the night that do not fade as if someone were walking away, but simply lift and disappear. In a photo taken of one of the campers in this area, there appears a large orb floating right next to him.   
  
San Diego - McDonalds on Miramar Rd. - Strange things would happen during the dead of night while McDonald workers would be closing and preparing for the next day. Tubs of Mustard, straws, etc. would be thrown across and scattered the next morning. In one of the bathroom stalls, there would be a picture of the devil create from the wood grains of the stall door. The door has been replaced due to too many visitors wanting to see the "face".   
  
San Diego - Montgomery High School - Floating lights can be seen late at night in the football stadium .Witnesses have heard screaming and then saw balls of floating lights came towards them. chaseing them until they got to the front of school near the main office. Reports of voices in the bathrooms as well.   
  
San Diego - Muirlans Middle School - The school was built in the early 50's. There was a girl that once went to the school in the 60's who died by bumping her head during a PE class. Ever since people have said of strange noises from behind them only to see that no one is there.   
  
San Diego - NAS Miramar - Hangar 1 is haunted by the crew of a F-8 Crusader that crashed there in the late 60's.   
  
San Diego - Nijiya Market - In this small Japanese grocery store an elderly customer suffered a heart attack and died in the store. Sometimes objects fall from the shelves on their own and with no explanation; one manager while there in the middle of the night heard strange noises and his name whispered several times.   
  
San Diego - Old Town Cemetery - This was partially paved over with a road. It is said ghosts appear to be crossing that section of the road at night.   
  
San Diego - Presidio Hill (Old Town San Diego) - Locals call it witches tower. Its the "storage shed" in the parking lot adjacent to the mission. yet it has a huge pentagram built into cobblestones atop of this shed. Well the shed was used as a "cell" to hold prisoners. Visitors have seen apparitions such as, a guardian to the tower that looks like he is dressed in druidic clothing or a black cloak with glowing eyes. Reports of possession, & strange darting figures.   
  
San Diego - Presidio Park - A little white dear can be seen running around but then it vanishes when it is spotted.   
  
San Diego - The Hotel Del Coronado - Kate Morgan reportedly killed herself. Her body was found on the steps leading to the beach. It was also thought it may have been murder. She is seen not only in her room, (which is now room 3312) but other areas of the hotel and grounds as well.   
  
San Diego - The Whaley House - haunted by Thomas Whaley & it is believed there are others. This house was once the city's courtroom. The haunting extend beyond Thomas Whaley and to a man hanged just outside the house. He was hung for stealing a boat. One visitor strongly felt the presence of a woman while touring the house, in one of the upstairs bedrooms. "It was not frightening...the presence was actually welcoming. There are tours in this place.   
  
San Diego - U.S Grant Hotel - This hotel was built in 1910, and apparently a man walks the hallways of the hotel, and at times goes into the rooms and makes noises.   
  
San Diego - Vagabond Motel near 5 Freeway & Garnet - Tangible feeling of dread, oppression, and sadness in room 325 and nearby hallway. Occasional glimpses of spirit of "Amanda", a tall blonde or red-haired young woman. Apparently, she was a former beauty queen and model who, depressed over her inability to conquer a drug habit, slit her own throat in that room. Apparently, she wants your prayers praying replaces the air of dread with an air of calm and peace and scent of jasmine, and you can feel her saying "thank you".   
  
San Diego - Villa Montezuma - On K Street, near Barrio Logan. Built in 1887 for a musician named Jesse Shephard. The house has a very dark, heavy feeling. After Jesse Shephard's death, the house went through a succession of owner's, all of which claimed bad things happened to them while in possession of the house. Shephard had once enjoyed wealth and fame, but at the end of his life, he was very poor and emotionally unstable. The house is said to be haunted by Shephard himself and an elderly widow who previously owned the house. She is seen looking out of the window in one of the towers. Reason for Shephard's haunting said to be the fact that Shephard was known for being able to "channel" famous piano players while playing and was once reported to be playing Mozart with one hand and Chopin with the other. It is believed that while channeling the great composers, he channeled some negative energy into the house. Beautiful stained glass portraying pictures of famous composer, writers, and artists. In some of these, hair seems to be turning gray and beards seem to be growing. Strong presence is felt, and reports of seeing scenes the past (1800s some time). It feels like something was actually looking out the window, through your eyes. It was a very uncomfortable, evil feeling. There are tours in this place.   
  
San Dimas - Pinnacle Peaks Restaurant - Waitresses have seen a little girl with long hair who is to believe to be Indian has been seen walking in the restaurant with customers and also tricks get played on the servers glasses falling and people being tripped if you go into the restaurant at the bar on the wall on the west side you will see a old picture of a bunch of cowboys and sometimes you will see just on huge face in the picture when we see that face we knew we were in for a fun time with them . The building is very old was know as one of the original stagecoach stops.   
  
San Dimas - The San Dimas Mansion - This mansion was built in 1887, as you can see it's very old. There have been reports of banging on windows, the doorbell ringing by itself, sounds of someone trying to pull open a locked door, and noises of things sliding across the floor.   
  
San Francisco - Alcatraz - Voices in the former eating area as well as the cell blocks are heard when no one else is around. Footsteps and the sounds of cell doors opening and closing also echo throughout the corridors. People have reported feeling "cold spots" in certain areas and the feeling that they are not alone, even when they are.   
  
San Francisco - Bay Bridge - While driving on the lower deck at night towards Oakland direction, drivers would hear knocking on the windows. Some saying that they saw a headless man running next to their cars at the same speed of the cars. He was believed to be the victim of the 1989 earthquake.   
  
San Francisco - Cameron House - Located on Sacramento St. in Chinatown, San Francisco. Once owned by Lady Cameron, the basement of the house was a refuge for Chinese immigrant from lives of prostitution and slavery, among the obvious discrimination and hell that was once Chinatown. She sealed the doors in the basement to protect the immigrants from inspections by the police. If she can't open the doors, they can't inspect and then arrest and possibly kill the rooms of people. However, the people were able to come in and out through a secret passageway. Apparently, rumors spread about her philanthropy and some people came and burned down the house. Everyone in the rooms died. Now, the restored Cameron House (turned church) sends chills up spines. The basement doors are still sealed, but every door contains a red charm and a gold charm to seal in the spirits, as well. Furthermore, the pipes that run along the ceiling run to the end of the hall forming an "X" over a door with the script: "do not enter." Photographs taken in the house have shown white figures in the background. Supposedly, these photos are nonchalantly mingled in with normal ones and kept in photo albums at the site. This possibly happened around the 1930's or so. It might be the late 1800's or the early 1900s. Most likely early 1900's.   
  
San Francisco - Corpus Christi Elementary School Part 2 - The back room in the Parish Hall. Some say they have seen ghosts walking around and playing in the room. There are pianos in the room, and some people claim to hear the pianos playing classical music. They say that people were murdered in the room and those spirits are the ones haunting the living.   
  
San Francisco - CCS Elementary School - There is an urban legend of an elderly church-going woman who was murdered by being pushed from a steep staircase, and whose body was later disposed of in the nearby dumpster. It is said that when young girls use the bathroom near the staircase, you can hear her praying. Hail Mary...   
  
San Francisco - Golden Gate Park - There's a police officer ghost that roams Golden Gate Park. People will get pulled over and get speeding tickets by this guy, but when they go to file it through the courts they'll find out that the officer listed doesn't exist. He's been dead for 10 years. Anyway, the story goes that if a cop in the park is trailing you, you need to go outside of the park first before you pull over. And once you do, the ghost cop will disappear.   
  
San Francisco - Haskell House - ghost of Senator Broderick pacing back and forth.   
  
San Francisco - James Denman Middle School - teachers/students have reported to see a dead girl walking up the stairs and haunts the 2nd floor girls bathroom she closes the door to the stalls and flushes the toilet....they say her name is Elizabeth. people also hear someone moving chains on the 3rd floor   
  
San Francisco - Ocean Beach Sutro Bath - The sutro baths have quite a history behind them, as well as the tunnel that lies directly to the right of the old sunken building. It has been said that many people have been sacrificed at the end of this tunnel, and if you go at night fall and light a candle at the end of the tunnel someone will come and pick it up and throw it into the water that rushes up just beyond the rocks.   
  
San Francisco - Orchard Supply Hardware - There is a story of girl being murdered and raped in the warehouse area of the store 1 yr before it became Orchard. Employees have seen a figure walking and she is heard footsteps that seem to be the sound of high heels (No one wears high heels), screaming and laughing, as well as boxes moving. She likes to blow in men's ears and girls with long hair often feel a slight tug. One report of a worker that had just shrunk wrapped a pallet. The power went out and there is a 5 sec delay for the generator to kick on in that 5 sec something completely unwrapped the pallet.   
  
San Francisco - Queen Anne Hotel - Located at the corner of Sutter And Octavia, the Queen Anne Hotel is an elegant Victorian style hotel, which dates back to the 1890's. With free access to all of the floors and some of the rooms, it's a great place to perform an investigation. If you want you can spend a night or so in Miss Mary Lakes Room. Before the hotel even was a hotel, it was a school for girls since few girls had access to schools back then. Miss Mary Lake was the teacher. She was dedicated to her work. But when the school was closed down she was heart broken and as she eventually died. Her spirit remained. Room 410 top floor is where you can find her room.   
  
San Francisco - Safeway - Located in the middle of San Francisco, SAFEWAY between 17th avenue and Taraval. There were recent sightings by employees that a young boy was sighted in the empty hallways leading to the storage room. The time was around 12:00 am closing time. The employees, even a customer, saw a young male at the age around 7-10 walking slowly towards them, but from a distance. One of the employees claimed to see the young spirit sitting beside some crates with his head down, and his arms covering his knees. The customer simply believed that he saw someone standing on the corner at the end of the hallway facing against the wall. He wanted to use the nearby restroom before he saw the figure. All visions of his spirit were blurry because they said that there was lack of lighting inside the location. Rumors are that the building was once a motel in the mid 1900s until it was burnt down because the owner had money problems with local gang members; however, the presence of the young boy is still a mystery.   
  
San Francisco - San Francisco Arts Institute - Supposedly built on a cemetery in the early 1900 after an earthquake, it is haunted by a few restless spirits.   
  
San Francisco - Strawberry Hill - Stowe Lake Golden Gate Park - It has been said that in the 1920's or 30's a woman became pregnant & hide the pregnancy from her family. She disposed of the child and killed her self in the reservoir. At night if you're at Stowe Lake you may see her walking around Strawberry Hill looking for her baby.   
  
San Francisco - The Mansions Hotel- The ghost of the original owner's daughter, Claudia, can be seen and heard by staff and guests. She has also been known to communicate to "yes" and "no" answers.   
  
San Francisco - Trinity Episcopal Church - Reports a gray figure coming out of the men's bathroom and disappear through the wall on the other side of the hall. Also experienced, strange drafts, 3 directional; shadow of a person, and an apparition in a white suite.   
  
San Francisco - USCF Medical Center - Intensive Care Nursery haunted by women that have died in childbirth. Many children haunt Pediatric. 8th floor was so bad it had to be exorcised.   
  
San Francisco - Washington High School - It has been said that the boy's 3rd floor restroom, is haunted. At night, or at later hours after school (when not as many people are around), people have reported seeing a figure standing by one of the stalls then vanish.   
  
San Gabriel - San Gabriel Mission High School - Bathroom towel dispensers are heard being used and a girl is seeing dangling that had hung her self off of the library balcony.   
  
San Gabriel - San Gabriel Mission - In the old church, very often it will suddenly get very cold, you can "sense" something there but when you look around there is nothing, for such a beautiful historic church the feeling of foreboding is amazing.   
  
San Jacinto - Louis's Pet Store - Feathers and Fur - Sounds and sightings. Shadows that appear in several different places and then disappearing. An occasional voice that sounds like somebody whispering. Also sighted, an old guy with a military type of uniform on who staggers through the walkways and seems to appear under certain situations usually at night.   
  
San Jacinto - Vosburg Cafe/Hotel - Its been abandoned for many years now and has been boarded up but there have been reports of lights flickering on and off and a "presence" of some sort.   
  
San Jose - Arbuckle Elementary - A boy was brutally murdered in the late 70s. He was stabbed many times in the back. People say when he they pass by it at night they can see him with the knife in his back.   
  
San Jose - Chuck-e-Cheese - haunted by a little girl on the third floor   
  
San Jose - Foxdale Apartments - at these apartments there have been sightings of ghosts. It is said that these apartments were build on top of an old cemetery and that there were still some graves. at one apartment a young woman hung herself because her family left her. there have been sightings of her after her death.   
  
San Jose - Happy Hollow park - The Creek behind the baby zoo at the Happy hallow park, is haunted by a lady wearing a short red dress with a black belt and long black hair, she is believed to have been murdered there in the 70's.   
  
San Jose - Independence High School - In the large theater there is a presence named "George". Legend has it he fell off one of the catwalks while working. Now his spirit haunts the theater. Lights switch on and off during presentations done for students, seats pull down and come up when no one is sitting next to you, and if alone in the theater practicing for a show, "George" loves to play lighting tricks on you. Fact is no one has ever died in that theatre. No Janitors are ever allowed to go up there nor do they have reason too. The history however, behind George is he has been ever present since the has been built. No one really knows where he comes from or what the history of the land is or anything...though there is a basic story that does float around. So far our George has three figures...The first being there was the business like man figure that was standing up against the wall. The second time George appeared, it was to the actors - [techs never saw him that night] however actors kept complaining about a little boy running around backstage trying to catch his toy ball. The last sighting that has happened was about a year ago witnessed by 2 people who where alone in the building. It was of a very large man and he sat down and filled up the aisle of the house ...which is about 2 and 1/2 to 3 feet wide. A week later after seeing this one of the witnesses was in the lighting booth. and reports, "My friend and I were coming down the stairs of the lighting booth to go talk to our teacher, who was at the other end of the building...no where near the stage or house [where the audience sits], as we got half way down the whole booth started shaking violently. Us thinking it was an earthquake ran and got the heck out of there. We went to our teachers office, which is located in the same building, and asked her if she felt an earthquake or anything. She looked at us and said, "No, what are you talking about?" Since then...George has managed to become more violent here and there...he never harms anyone...however he still continues to play his usual tricks."   
  
San Jose - Notre Dame HS - A nun years back hung herself off the balcony because she was pregnant. It is now said to be haunted. Also the gym which is no longer in use has been reported to have ghosts.   
  
San Jose - Oak Hill Funeral Home - Apparition of a man seen walking the halls to the viewing rooms turning lights off and on. Reports of loud noises and coffins opening and closing by unseen hands.   
  
San Jose - Oak Hill Funeral Home - The Chapel - Cold spots and apparitions seen.   
  
San Jose - Oak Hill Funeral Home - Memorial Park - Countless reports by former security guards and cemetery attendants who have said that if you walk the park at night you will hear sounds of children laughing & playing throughout the park. And a young woman with long black hair has been seen, she seems to be waiting for someone, when a car passes by, she sees who is in it, turns and disappears.   
  
San Jose - old horse stables It is said that the old owner of the stables haunts the old barns. These stables are located behind Yearba Buena HS. Many teens go to the old barns at night for a scare. They have reported voices and a ghostly figure of a man.   
  
San Jose - Overfelt High School - There have been sightings of a janitor that pass in early 80s. Students say they hear his cart being pushed around during night time.   
  
San Jose - San Jose State University (1857) - The old gym was used as a collection area for Japanese internees during WWII. Voices and crying can be heard here at night.   
  
San Jose - Slonaker Elementry School - it is said that many witnesses have heard the sound of children playing while students are in class. there was a terrible disaster that killed over half of the school population in 1985.   
  
San Jose - Winchester House - It is a house that was owned Sarah Winchester. It is believed to be haunted by Sarah and the spirits of those who were killed by Winchester's guns. Cold spots felt, an impression of someone lying in Sarah's bed, apparitions, rocking chairs rocking, being pushed by unseen hands, disembodied talking & laughing.   
  
San Juan Capistrano - Old Town San Jaun / Train Tracks - Train Caboose 1869 - This is a red caboose located in the parking lot to the right. It is a part of a restaurant made out of an old train set. The second window from the right, there is a faint light seen peering through the window, late at night. There are no other lights on in the empty caboose. If there were a light on in the caboose, the other windows would appear to have the same glow.   
  
San Juan Capistrano - Old Town San Jaun / Train Tracks - Woman in White. Seen in park setting near a lone drinking fountain. It has been a personal experience of mine to see her kneeling and praying facing the fountain. She then rises slowly and advances towards you with a sense of urgency, flowing like a white handkerchief in the wind, even when there is no wind. She then dissipates.   
  
San Juan Capistrano - San Juan Capistrano Mission - Reports of an Indian girl seen by some at her memorial. Also spotted shadows of people and heard children crying in the cemetery where a surprisingly large number of people were buried in a surprisingly small space.   
  
San Lorenzo - Del Rey Park - This is an unusual park in kind of an odd place. If you take Hisperian road and make a left onto Bochman and then another left onto Bandoni and go to the end of the road where to your left there are dead ends... you will see a park inside there. If you go at night take a few people with you. People have been murdered in this park and their souls were never put to rest. Some roam the park at night and will bother you and tell you to leave if you are there for too long of a time. You can see orange and blue aura's coming toward you from a distance and sometimes you can hear voices all around you ... with a feeling of being surrounded. Walk around the duck pond and concentrate on how you feel and how you are breathing.   
  
San Luis Obisbo - Oceano - Black Lake -Reports of an Old Spanish lady in a Black ruffled dress that walks around the lake at night. Witnesses report she has no face just a white glowing light.   
  
San Luis Obispo - Paso Robles - Adelaide Cemetery - Look for "Charlotte's Grave" and every Friday night (between 10-12 pm) there is a woman ghost who comes to lay flowers on her dead daughter's grave (Charlotte) She has been seen as a bright white light, & witnesses have seen a white human like figure near the gates to the cemetery.   
  
San Marcos - Harmony Grove/Elfin Forest Heavily Guarded – NO TRESSPASSING - Once to be an insane asylum. Reports of seeing a white apparition accompanied with laughing. Apparitions of Native American bodies hanging from trees. There is also believed to be a circle of stones and if you walk through them time lapses.   
  
San Marcos - Questhaven - The ghosts of former inhabitants have been spotted on the grounds.   
  
San Miguel - San Miguel Mission - It has been said and even that a woman, 2 men and 2 children haunt the chapel of the mission. Apparently they went there to hide from men who were drunk and attempting to rob and murder them. Unfortunately they did not get away, and were indeed murdered. They have been said to relive the incident often.   
  
Sanger - Acacia St. - In the mid 1900s a young orphan boy was caught trying to steal a pie cooling on the window sill of a farmers house. When the boy took off with the pie the farmer chased the boy to a developing street called "Acacia" The boy was shot and killed while begging for his life on the future site of 87 Acacia. People who have taken occupancy in this house have reported a young boy begging for his life in the hallway, and missing food.   
  
Sanger - Centerville - Snake Road - The street is called Channel, the twisting curves in the road have caused it to become known as "Snake Road." On top of that, it is close to a fast flowing river, Kings River. An apparition of a woman searching for her 2 daughters has been seen on the road.   
  
Sanger - Hobbs Grove - This is a popular place during Halloween when they have the haunted forest, hay rides, and haunted house tours. some people have seen real ghosts lurking around during the activities on Halloween. It seems the ghosts come out during the perfect time! If you decide to go to these activities during Halloween, make sure it's a real person or a ghost that's pulling tricks on you.   
  
Santa Ana - Fairhaven Cemetery Mausoleum - Lower Level - In the lower level, there is a wall of the crypts of children. Occasionally the faint sound of a child crying pierces the silence of the hallway down by this wall. UPDATE: "baby wall" no longer exists. Apparently the crypts have been moved (or disbursed), and a closed-circuit surveillance camera has been installed over the spot.   
  
Santa Ana - Ralph's grocery CO. - The boiler room is a very active place in this location you can see a large men floating around, also the break room is very active.   
  
Santa Ana - Santa Ana High School - A young teenage actress, named Alice, died in the auditorium before the opening Act. She was in the balcony looking to see if her parents were there, when she fell over to the first floor and died. It is said that if you go to the Attic of the auditorium you could here someone inside knocking and walking around. Once you go in there is no one there. Lead actors and actresses have also said that when an opening Act is about to start there is A "good luck " sign carved on the floor, once the play it's over the carving isn't there anymore.   
  
Santa Barbara - La Cumbre junior high Theatre - A student by the name of Edwin was killed in the theatre in the 1950s when a counterweight sand bag fell from the cat walk and broke his neck. Students have sited him in the theatre and in the upper cat walk. The sand bag that killed him still exists but is not used anymore.   
  
Santa Barbara - Lompoc - Lompoc Furniture on H St - The second floor of the building was the town morgue. A woman has been seen by many store patrons walking on the second floor landing. There are a series of furniture showrooms beyond the stairway landing on the second floor. The area is accessible; the back room to the right of the landing has spots, which are very cold.   
  
Santa Clara - Blood Tavern - In the north valley Baptist church, there was a mass cult suicide, where innocent children were slaughtered like cows for there meat. Their spirits have inhabited this church since the late 60's when it happened. There have been sightings of pentagrams on the floor and ceilings covered in blood. Witnesses have seen apparitions of mangled bodies and heard children's screams below through the halls. You can sometimes feel the children hitting you to get out.   
  
Santa Clara - Paramount's Great America - There have been stories of a young boy playing in the aisles after closing. The ghost of a ten-year-old boy who was killed on an amusement park ride haunts the area where the ride once stood.   
  
Santa Clara - Paramount's Great America - Big Arcade & Drop Zone - There is a story of a man that haunts the big arcade over by the drop zone. Security would see a man on the cameras but when they got there no one was there, but here's the catch.the guy watching the cameras kept telling the guys over the radio that the guy was behind them and then next to them.   
  
Santa Clara - Paramount's Great America - IMAX theatre - there are reports of lights turning on and off, and whispers.   
  
Santa Clara - Paramount's Great America - Paramount Theater - witnesses have seen a man walk across the stage and then disappear, experienced cold spots, odd noises and the feel of fingers on the back of their necks, tap their shoulder and speak their name.   
  
Santa Clara - Paramount's Great America - Roast Beef Shop - There was a man wearing a blue shirt that got locked up in the freezer and froze to death. Every night at exactly 10:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. when closing u can hear screams in the freezer of the man in the blue shirt.   
  
Santa Clara - Santa Clara University - Students passing by the cemetery next to the mission claim to here eerie moans and locked doors to the O'Connor building swinging open and shut. In the bell tower reports of past Jesuits are seen praying.   
  
Santa Clarita - The Cottage on Walnut - Next door to the Egg Plantation (also reportedly haunted). Both businesses converted from old homes. This is one of the oldest neighborhoods in LA County. Tags flap around as if someone walked by. Items heard shifting around. Steps sometimes heard. Loud objects clanging during morning pre-open hours. First hand accounts of ghostly apparitions in restaurant next door, including an angry cook.   
  
Santa Clarita - The Egg Plantation - When sitting at the bar, people are constantly looking over their shoulders back at the front door, seeing things out of the peripheral vision.   
  
Santa Clarita - Hart Mansion - The home of the silent film star William S. Hart. Mr. Hart is scene by people that he recognizes and likes (namely docents). He and his sister (also a ghost) are the only people to have ever really lived in the home. The ghost of their nurse as well as Mr. Hart's dogs are also seen. Coffee is often smelled in the museum.   
  
Santa Clarita - Lake Elizabeth - Allegedly once occupied by sea serpent / monster and various demons. Once settled as a mining / farm community by Spaniards who reported dead cattle, sickness and ruined crops. Historical accounts of a terrible sulfuric smell pervading the surrounding area. The monster / creatures have not been seen recently, but the odor persists to this day, as well as an eerie presence in the town and homes there.   
  
Santa Clarita - Sand Canyon Road - In the mid 80's a car load of kids going to prom wrecked their car at the intersection of Sand Canyon Road & Warm Springs Road. Reports of a young woman signaling for help, and then vanishing.   
  
Santa Cruz - Grahm Hill Road Cemetery - There is a cemetery on the left hand side of the road when going up Grahm Hill road right off of HIghway 17 in S.C. This cemetery is pretty strange there is a lot of action going on in here. You can see faces and things moving inside of the cemetery. If you pull into the driveway towards the end of the cemetery and shine your headlights you will see a white figure coming towards you. MOVE! This ghost is not friendly. There are many orbs that you can see with the naked eye and some strange noises heard from the East end of the Cemetery. Faces are seen in the headstones and Dark shadows above them.   
  
Santa Cruz - Red, White and Blue Beach - A woman was killed at this beach by her boyfriend. Apparently, her ghost is seen haunting the beach.   
  
Santa Cruz - San Jose - Highway 17 - People have claimed to see the ghost of an old Indian man walking along the road. He is supposedly the cause of all the accidents.   
  
Santa Cruz - The Rispin Mansion - Upstairs is haunted by a woman in a Victorian black dress who is looking for a book, she also opens doors even heavily locked and bolted or nailed ones and windows. Downstairs, a man with glasses is seen in the empty fireplace, and in the basement an angry dog, probably from when local police used the place for search dog training, haunts the stairway and front door. Also a heard calls out for help from the basement.   
  
Santa Cruz - University of California Santa Cruz - Porter College - A Building - On the fifth floor of A building a student killed himself and is occasionally seen walking down the hall dressed as he was when he died.   
  
Santa Cruz - University of California Santa Cruz - Porter College - B Building - On the first floor of B building three rooms are known as the "Bermuda Triangle" This hall is no longer occupied but when it was there were many reports of noises and voices heard, objects flying across the rooms and a feeling that there was something extremely malicious there. The malicious feeling persists for people just walking down the hall.   
  
Santa Cruz - University of California Santa Cruz - Porter College - The Meadow - The third spirit is a transient named Lily that lived in the meadow near Porter in the 70s, she is seen walking around the meadow, either in rags or naked.   
  
Santa Cruz - White Lady - In the back woods off of Grahm Hill Rd. Very creepy. Voices of a old woman. Sometimes see a white lady walking around.   
  
Santa Fe springs - St. Paul high school - It is said that at night you can hear football players from the past practicing at night in the field. And in the 100 building you can see a girl in her prom dress and her date who hung himself in that building roaming the halls.   
  
Sante Fe Springs - St. Paul High School - Building 500 - motion activated sinks and toilets in the boys bathroom have gone off with no one standing near them.   
  
Santa Maria - Santa Maria Inn - In the historical section of the hotel scents of women's perfumes were smelled in a room at night. Also, the door mysteriously locked a guest out. Several items in room were moved around. Also reports of the elevator going to a certain floor and stopping for 15 minutes and starting up again, always at the same time of day.   
  
Santa Paula - The Glenn Tavern Inn - There is a young boy who died there and is seen playing on the second floor and in the lobby. Also, the piano that is in the lobby plays by itself. There have been sightings of a person or apparition looking out of the window of Room 23. The rooms 305, 103, and 23 are all roamed by ghosts. On the second floor a child who died runs around after 1:00am at night. Also the ghost in 305 will walk through all the third floor doors and the lobby. The 103 ghosts just knocks little things down and looks in the window at you or whoever is staying there. It is said that the guy in 103 was shot in an illegal poker/gambling game and is looking for the money that he rightfully deserves.   
  
Santa Paula - Wallace Theatres / Santa Paula 7 theaters Theater #6 - employees report feeling uneasy in the theatre while cleaning and when the lights are off in the theatre the darkness in theatre seems more dark then a normal dark. There are also reports of a man spotted sitting in one of the seats in number 6 and then he vanishes and reports of seeing apparitions appear in the projection booths upstairs especially near the projection booth to theater 6. As well as the sweet smell of perfume in the theatre.   
  
Saratoga - Small Antique Store on Big Basin Way - Some people report being tapped on the shoulder by the ghosts on the lower floor.   
  
Seal Beach - US Naval Weapons Station - The phenomenon occurring at the WPNS Station covers a variety of ghostly manifestations such as apparitions, knocking, footsteps, horrible ghastly moaning, laughter, animal spirits, water devas, and even poltergeist antics.   
  
Seaside - Cal. State Monterey Bay - Built on the old army base of Fort Ord, students have herd disembodied breathing or voices. The old army prison and Officers Mansion are said to be haunted as well.   
  
Selma - Blockbuster Video - Employees have heard door of office shut. Keys rattling. Lights turn on at night. People talking in the office when no one is there. Shadows. And someone with you all the time.   
  
Shingle Springs - La Casa Dr. - There is a strange mist that hovers at times, no matter the climate (no hot-springs present). Sounds of Native American drumming can be heard late at night or early in the morning (there are grinding stones in the area). My neighbor personally saw what looked like a ghostly form of a mountain lion enter the mist, and what looked to be the ghostly form of a Native American Warrior exit on the opposite side of the mist.   
  
Silverlake - Edgewater terrace - sightings of a little girl crying behind a bush at really late hours of the night! Also the ghost of the midnight jogger has been seen around this area and next to the lake!   
  
Simi Valley - Indian Hills - When the Indian Hills area was built there were, and still are, many hills which seemed perfect for skateboarding. It was said to be that a young boy anxious to skate down one of these hills called Maricopa. While skating down this steep hill without a helmet, he fell face first and tore up his face and arms and knees. To this day on some nights you can still see a small boy with a skateboard in his hand and his face and arms all scraped up. Many people have seen this mysterious boy still skating down all the hills. As soon as you start walking over to help him or see if he is real, he skates away at a seemingly impossible speed never to be seen again that night.   
  
Simi Valley - St. Rose of Lima Catholic Church - It is supposedly haunted by a man that was murdered there and also by a woman. Perfume can be smelled in parts of the Inn (which is now a museum open to the public) and people have reported seeing "a tall stranger" in the corner of their eyes, but turn around to see no one.   
  
Simi Valley - Sycamore Park - at night, there is a figure that comes around every once and a while. This figure is white, and appears to be furry. This figure also seems to run on all fours, like a gorilla. There have been several eyewitnesses who have seen this running figure. This figure runs fast, and is almost like a sudden flash of light. There have also been sightings of floating apparitions that have flown from tree to tree at the blink of the eye. Many other people have said to have seen a white man sitting on rocks staring at you, then stands up after "he" sees you there. There have also been sightings of glowing spots in the grass. And when you walk into them, you seem to vanish from sight.   
  
Soledad - Los Coches Inn - People have claimed you can sometimes hear the screams of miners coming from the abandoned well. There have also been eye witness accounts of an eccentric looking lady, wearing black, roaming the inn grounds.   
  
South Pasadena - Penthouse Apartments - The ghost of a WWII soldier is still trying to get a message to his son.   
  
South Pasadena - The Rialto Theater - The Rialto Theater is VERY old, possibly 70 years old. Many people have died there. In the bathroom a girl slit her wrists and climbed up to the balcony and bled to death in the seats. It is also said that a man went crazy in the projector booth. The doors to the stalls in the girl's bathroom shake. An apparition of an older man has been seen sitting in the seats. The older man has also been seen walking up and down the balcony stairs.   
  
Southeast San Diego County - Highway 94. - strange lights on the road. They appear to be spherical and emanate an "electric blue" like light. Sometimes there is only one and at other times they are in pairs.   
  
Spreckles - old sugar beat storage silos - usually later at night a ghost can be heard singing and often screaming the source is not known any history on this would greatly help. It sounds like it most coming from an old brick warehouse that has been derelict for a long time   
  
Springville - Scicon, School of Conservation - Reports of lights flickering and a rotting smell, children have been woken by floating lights. In another dwelling there are reports of a running ghost, doorknobs turn, footsteps heard, and an apparition of a man walking up a hill.   
  
San Bernardino - California Theatre - Will Rogers made his last performance at the California Theatre, he died in a plane crash a few days later. It is said that he haunts a practice room in the theatre. It is continually cold in this room and sometimes you can see him in the room's small window.   
  
Stockton - County Courthouse - At night in the underground area where the holding cells are (where the inmates are kept waiting for their court appearances), at night shouting can be heard when the place is empty. The night guard also reports hearing the holding cell door on the second floor slamming closed, also when no one is there.   
  
Stockton - old mental hospital - it is an old mental hospital on magnolia street in down town Stockton, that has been turned into a college and students have told of hearing voices, when there is no one around, hearing footsteps and no one is coming, and other strange situations, such as chairs moving on their own and rooms that get very cold Extremely fast.   
  
Stratford - Haunted Trees - On King Avenue between 18th and 17th avenue there are a group of trees that are isolated by a canal. Long time ago, the farmer that used to farm out there had a awful accident, the farmer was disking the ground and he fell off the tractor and got chopped up by the disc. To this day if anyone goes into those trees at night, you hear sounds of footsteps behind you and branches start breaking by themselves.   
  
Summerland - Big Yellow House Restaurant - This restaurant is believed to be haunted by a ghostly lady. People have claimed to see a lonely looking woman standing around by herself. When they attempt to get a closer look, she disappears. Money has also been known to disappear from tables.   
  
Sun Valley - Roscoe blvd - voices have been heard and a mysterious man lurks the hall and children's room. He's not malevolent unless you're over 12 years old.   
  
Sunnyvale - Bishop Elementary School - The ghost of Mr. Bishop the school's namesake is said the walk the halls and auditorium of the school.   
  
Sunnyvale - Homestead High School - is said to have a ghost walking the halls on the second floor.. It's been known to lock doors, open doors and it's presence can be felt. People have also said that they've seen it, and one teacher claims that the ghost tapped him on his shoulder. One parent attending an orientation, felt a strong negative presence, as if it were saying, "Go home please." They apologized out loud for intruding and left.   
  
Sunnyvale - Quality Inn Suites - There have been many reports of one of the rooms in this hotel being haunted by a man. He apparently died there of a heart attack. Guests will often complain of noises coming from the unoccupied, haunted room. Apparitions seen.   
  
Sunnyvale - Toys R Us - Toys R Us is haunted supposedly by a young boy or man, believed to be Jonny Jonson (pronounced Yonny Yonson), a farmworker. . Employees report finding toys in aisles when opening up the store in the morning, and balls rolling down aisles when nobody else is around, and bicycles being ridden around at night. There also have been pictures taken of this ghost.   
  
Sutter Creek - The Sutter Creek Inn - is haunted by a former California senator and his wife. The Senator is heard pacing upstairs in the main house and his wife is sometimes seen in the hall way.   
  
Tehachapi - Wells Elementary School - Janitors report feelings of being watched, and hearing footsteps Late at night, especially near a small memorial.   
  
Temecula - Stout Family Funeral Home - A black spirit has been seen in the embalming room of this funeral home. Many other strange experiences have occurred such as lights turning on and off, knockings at doors and ghostly whispering.   
  
Temecula - The Gallery - Under the 15 freeway is a bridge where graffiti artist from around the world come to paint. many stories are told about a painter shot by police. Sightings of a man in a hooded sweat shirt and the noises of a rattleing paint can have been reported.   
  
Thousand Oaks - California Lutheran University - Mount Clef Dorm - Mount Clef dorm is haunted by entities, of which one of them is a young boy who is often seen wandering the hall upstairs in the 300 side. Residents find doors, which were confirmed, to be closed and locked at night when they wake in the morning. Mud has mysteriously appeared and then disappeared in beds. Pillows have been thrown across rooms in the middle of the night, after being yanked out from underneath sleeping residents. Cries and whimpering have been heard shortly after the pillow incidents. It is rumored that the dorm is built on the site of an old hotel where a little boy was murdered.   
  
Torrance - Bishop Montgomery High - Sightings of old nuns lurking around the third building hallway have been reported. Witnesses have also seen an old drama teacher in the drama lab and visions of blood in the hall ceiling.   
  
Tracy - Amore's Pizza Place - Every time you eat there someone would always be taking the salt and pepper shakers.   
  
Tracy - Banta Inn - this is a very old restaurant and bar where the workers claim at night after closing time the money in the cash register is found neatly stacked one night an ash tray was hurled through the air almost hitting a worker who was alone in there cleaning up and some say they have heard a woman's laughter. This is all after closing time and the place is clear of people other then the person cleaning up.   
  
Tracy - Bethany Reservoir - There have been sightings of children running through the hills around the reservoir screaming. Rumor has it that in 1962 an alcoholic father took his 3 sons and 2 daughters on a fishing trip and went insane and hunted his kids down one by one.   
  
Tracy - Byron Inn - It is an abandoned hotel that was once used by famous Hollywood actors who wanted to "get away" from the Hollywood life for awhile. It is now haunted by some of those Hollywood stars.   
  
Tracy - Defense Distribution Depot San Joaquin - Bldg 100 - During the evening hours employees hear footsteps in the deserted mainframe room. There are only one or two employees on duty and all have confirmed the sounds. The water in the men's room, adjacent to the mainframe area, is found to be running on occasion. It's suspected that either one of three previous employees, who have died by terrible disease and suicides are the cause.   
  
Truckee - The Star Hotel - People were seen inside the building when it was closed down. After seeing them they were gone. Also lights would be on when know one was there. It is now a business.   
  
Tulare - Springville - old TB sanitarium - Cemetery - Two residents went to the old cemetery on the hill late at night to 'ghost hunt' and reported feeling someone touch them and the man had his cap pulled off his head several times, another time when they went there they heard voices in the cemetery when no one was there but they could not locate where the voices were coming from.   
  
Tulare - Springville - old TB sanitarium - Laural BuildingThe Sequoia Dawn low income housing that is there now was once an old TB sanitarium and hospital for Tulare County. Several of the residents have had strange occurrences in their apartments and also other buildings there. There is a room in the clinic there that is so cold you feel uncomfortable in it and that room is only used for storage now. Also voices are heard throughout the buildings by residents and when they turn to look no one is there. A woman who lived upstairs in the Laural building saw an apparition of a woman in her hallway that suddenly vanished.   
  
Tustin - Mitchell - Apparition of a lady in white and a ghost of a little boy that throws marbels.   
  
Upland - Park Road - Park road is located in the San Antonio Heights area of Upland. People have reported seeing the apparition of an old man standing in the middle of the Park Road/Mountain Ave. intersection. If you stop at the intersection, he will come up to your car and shake it, moaning and groaning.   
  
Upland - Pioneer Junior High School - It has been said that a ghostly figure wanders the hallways and can be seen in the dark room that is not used anymore. Also, books fall off the shelves in the library and voices can be heard when no one is around in the office.   
  
Valencia - Olive Vista Hospital - Ghosts everywhere. You can hear people chasing you. It was an old hospital that was closed but nobody knows why. It is two floors and they opened the bottom floor back up as a hospital but the top floor is definitely haunted.   
  
Valencia - Six Flags - Magic Mountain - Cold spot and a presence felt.   
  
Valencia - Six Flags – Roller Coaster - On roller coaster a girl working as an attendant was crushed and dragged by incoming cars when she accidentally stepped onto the track. Some employees mention that they have seen their co-worker by the tracks in the train station of the 76er roller coaster I believe. They mentioned that they saw the apparition and another employee mentioned they heard screams on another occasion. It appears these incidents happen after closing around 1 AM in the morning for some odd reason. The employee had been killed though during business hours.   
  
Valencia - Six Flags - The Skyride, - a passenger swung the ride and the bucket they were in fell hundreds of feet to the ground. It is rumored that the old Skyride sometimes is found operating after hours. When employees arrive with security, no one has entered and the station on the North side that controls the ride had been locked and secured. This has happened more than once.   
  
Vallejo - Lake Herman Road - This is one of the places where the infamous "Zodiac" murdered a young lady and injured her boyfriend back in the fifties or sixties, the hangout of the Zodiac was supposedly on this road as well The road is nothing but abandoned ranches and utility buildings now but a strange mist hugs to the top of the hills to the left on most nights rather than sticking to the lake to the right . . . it is on the right side of the road where the Zodiac supposedly wrote taunting letters to the police. EVPs recorded picking up a strange heavy breathing that seemed to be from a woman, and a strange feeling of not being alone.   
  
Vallejo - Naval Training Station - The ghost of a W.W.II sailor has been seen by witnesses going down a ladder into the engine room. He then walks to a cubbyhole where there is only a desk and chair, and disappears.   
  
Vallejo - Rancho - This started when a man was accidentally shot on Rancho on a Monday night.. Now every Monday Night people here gunshots and the man screaming and yelling for his life... Some times blood is found on driveways that no one knows where it came from.   
  
Valley Center - Indian burial grounds - Dead Indians can be seen chasing buffalo with spears. have been heard as well.   
  
Vandenberg AFB - Space Launch Complex 5 (SLICK 5) - His ghost approaches a security policeman's guard post and asks about a fire and then disappears.   
  
Vandenberg Village - Cabrillo High School Theater - The ghost of a girl has been seen in the spotlight room. Her voice can even be heard from behind locked doors. Drama students have also reported being locked in the dressing rooms. Supposedly, the girl fell off the indoor balcony and died.   
  
Van Nuys - DWP Utilities Bldg. on van Nuys Blvd. - Strong presence here. Cold spots, touching. There is a strong negative energy of a malevolent entity that haunts the building.   
  
Van Nuys - Right Side Up - Cold spots and unexplained electrical malfunctions.   
  
Venice - St. Mark School - There is said to be a ghost nun at St. Mark School. In the fourth grade class room there is said to be a ghost nun haunting the room. There was a nun that used to work for the school who taught fourth grade. She died and came back to haunt the school. There have been sightings of her, and at occasional times you would see the door slam by its self with no windows open. The windows in the class room would open by them selves too.   
  
Ventura - Bard Hospital - Bard Hospital has been turned into an office building. Now things move around by themselves and lights go out without human help. If one wants them to go back on, all one has to do is say, "I'm not finished yet!" and they'll go back on.   
  
Ventura - Bella Maggiore Hotel - Ghost of a prostitute who committed suicide haunts Room 17 - soft singing, strong smell of roses inside room and in adjacent hall, occasional mist near window.   
  
Ventura - Cemetery Park - There was an outcaste, depressed teenager who had hung himself in a tree in the park. He is said to be seen hanging in the tree staring wide eyed into the distance. and there is said to be a cold chill in the air and a strong malicious presence.   
  
Ventura - San Buena Ventura Mission - in the early morning hours you can hear chanting, cries, and children talking.   
  
Ventura - The Olivas Adobe - is rumored to be haunted by the ghost of a woman. She is reported to be seen standing in an upstairs window at night.   
  
Ventura - The Santa Clara House - This restaurant, once a private Victorian home, is residence to a ghost of a young girl who killed herself after she had an affair with a salesman and got pregnant. Now it is said that you can see her apparition looking out the window waiting for her lover to return for her.   
  
Ventura - Victorian rose bed & breakfast - Used to be a church on Main St. in Ventura. Emperor's bedroom is the most haunted room. It used to be a choir loft. Many years ago, a lady in the choir fell from the loft and unfortunately didn't survive. Occasionally, guests in the room have heard her singing. Other non-paying guests include a minister that sometimes tuck guests into bed in the timeless treasures room. In the Fleur-De-Lis room, guests have sometimes enjoyed foot massages, only to realize that their partner is asleep. In the large central lobby area, footsteps have been heard, even though no one else was in the room at the time.   
  
Ventura - Buena High school - Back in the 60's an older man hung himself in the school auditorium. No one knows how old he was or exactly why he did it. Now you can see a quick glimpse of him in the corner of your eye and everyone here is afraid to go into the auditorium by themselves for when you do a strange heavy breeze hits you from behind no matter what direction your facing.   
  
Ventura county - Oxnard - Oxnard draining ditch tunnel - When walking thru the tunnel a strange taping on the walls and then the sound of foot steps can be heard all around you. and a weird figure blocks the light at the end.   
  
Ventura county - Oxnard - Santa Clara Cemetery - strange things can be seen behind the tombstones as if a man was trying to hide but then vanishes some times it feels as if he we're holding you back and a chill is in the air. Some times a mist covers the area.   
  
Visalia - St. Johns River - Supposedly... people jogging on the river trail would sometimes see an Indian man in on the side of the trail walking with a horse.   
  
Wattsonville - Redman House - This house is located in the middle of a strawberry field right off of the freeway. It is fully boarded up, but there are very noticeable hot spots on the roof of the house that shine blue, as well as many orbs that surround the house. From what the people that own us say, many people were murdered in this house, and it is extremely haunted. Doors slam and open on their own, people hear things happen in that house from far away. Screams of a little boy are heard as well as adults yelling for help. Strange spot.   
  
Westminster - Country Harvest Buffet - There are cowboys or country type of apparitions (think Mark Twain, Huckleberry Finn) that have been heard and seen in the restaurant, and around the entire premise of the shopping center.   
  
West Covina - South Hill Elementary - Apparitions of three ladies killed by Car accident have been seen in front of the school.   
  
West Hills - Capistrano Ave - There have been apparitions of a woman with long, dark hair, and a hooded figure standing among the dark trees at night with its eyes glowing red. Noises at night like keys jangling, creaking stairs, heavy footsteps and the like. Things also turned up missing that were never to be found.   
  
West Los Angeles - Quicksilver TOW-O.P.G. - Many fatal accidents reported in this area. Reports of eerie feelings, cold spots, sightings of children and handprints on cars, accompanied by the inside lights of the vehicle turning on.   
  
Westwood - Westwood Memorial Cemetery - Marilyn Monroe's ghost has been spotted hovering near her tomb.   
  
Whittier - Dead Man's Park - "Old Quaker cemetery whose decedent's are long since dead has been converted into a park. The headstones have been removed & one large marker listing the names of the dead is located in the second half of the park. Often the park is covered by a mysterious fog patch that does not extend past the roads to the houses on all sides. The fog also does not cover the road that dissects the two halves of the park. Locals say that the fog is the combined anger of the dead at the removal of the headstones. The park has very few visitors per year. Records of this information was once located in the old Whittier museum record room. Additional roomers include the bodies being moved to Rose Hills Cemetery, joggers reported the feeling of being watched, dead cats mysteriously found on the cemetery grounds, and the list goes on.   
  
Whittier - Rose Hill Cemetery - Haunted by children that died in a school bus accident.   
  
Whitier - Turnbull Canyon Road - A section of the road Pushes your vehicle uphill when put in neutral and sometimes you hear a knocking noise under the vehicle or see human like shadows in the bushes. Satanic cults have been spotted there as well as ufo sightings. Cause is unknown.   
  
Whittier - Whittier High School Auditorium - A ghost named George who was supposedly hung by accident haunts the Auditorium. He is usually heard downstairs in the Green Room.   
  
Whittier - Women's Club, California Ave - Brushing against us gently and holding our hands. The spirit is unknown. The spirit seems lonely and slightly sad.   
  
Wildomar - Field next to Catt Rd - a car crash here in 1983 killed a man and woman and on warm full moon nights these spirits can be seen roaming the land   
  
Willows - The Canal - the canal here in willows is the place of many deaths; people are seen in the middle of the night walking if you turn your head and look back its gone   
  
Wilmington - Banning Residence Museum - Generals of the Civil War are seen in one room planning a strategic attack of some kind and several people that once lived their are also seen.   
  
Wilmington - Drum Barracks - An apparition of a blond blue-eyed man has been seen by maintenance staff and visitors. The ghost was a victim of cholera or yellow fever and was a patient there during the Civil War. The young man appears to be confused and wanders aimlessly before vanishing.   
  
Woodland Hills - Pizza Cookery - uneasy feelings in the ladies bathroom. also witnesses feel cold spots in there.   
  
Yolo - Woodland - Woodland opera house - said to be haunted by the ghost of a fireman killed when the original opera house burned down. The area of the basement where a wall fell on him and killed him is the site of the haunting. some people also report someone up in the balcony, they smell cigar smoke.   
  
Yorba Linda - The Yorba Family Cemetery - haunted by "The Pink Lady." The origin of the pink lady is somewhat a mystery, but she appears on the night of June 15 every other year. On these occasions, curious locals can often be found keeping watch around the cemetery, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. There is a story about her death. On prom night, her and her boyfriend were on they're way to the dance, on Orangethorpe St. her boyfriend pushed her out of their carriage and onto the train tracks, where she was killed by an on coming train. The reason people call her "the pink lady" is because she was wearing a pink dress on the night of her death. if you want to know more about her, just go to the Yorba Linda library and look in the old newspaper section.  
  
Yosemite - Ahwahnee Hotel - There are World War 2 Ghosts on the mezzanine level and the 3rd floor!   
  
Yosemite National Forest - California Pines - California pines is located in the majestic Yosemite Forrest, where people have been known to see apparitions, & have an actual physical experience with the ghosts of Indian's from the 1800's.   
  
Yosemite National Park - Camp 6 - In a tent in camp 6 a guy hung himself. Now, during the nighttime hours on any given night, you see some one swinging from the wooden frame beneath the tent.   
  
Yucaipa - Chapman Heights - Reports of four kids walking around the housing development at night time and there is a golf course right next to it and it targets late golfers or any one on a golf cart late at night and all four kids have been seen in white clothes in the corner on peoples eyes but when you look they disappears. It also is said to shake or mess with the golf cart you are in.   
  
Yucaipa - Pendleton Rd. - Is haunted by a woman who died of a car accident there in the 1950`s.It is said she crawled out of the car to get out and get help ,police found her 1/2 a mile away dead in the street. She is also known as the red lady of Pendleton Rd.   
  
Yucaipa - Yucaipa High School - On the second level there is an old abandoned cafeteria, there are voices and ladle scraping noises during the day, and during the nighttime you can here the old cafeteria ladies talking( The school is very old) It is an enclosed area that feels very cold when you walk inside.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Well, that's all for now; you can check out their website at http://theshadowlands.net/places/ for more info and maybe, just maybe, you'll discover your house is being haunteD bY a ghosT righT noW, anD iT maY jusT bE lurkinG bY youR sidE...... ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT, just check the website address I listed! It's quite creepy; they've got lists for almost every town in the U.S.A. practically! Just pick your state or country and find out if you're really 'alone'... :O  
  
Anywayz, here's where I respond to you lovely peoples!  
  
Yugi   
  
(Thanks so much! You're such a nice person y'know! BTW, I luv your stories almost as much as I luv y-... y-your PIZZA! Yeah!.... Oh wait, I never eat anyone else's homemade pizzas; I order Pizza Hut... mmm... or Dominos... nevermind, lol. But seriously, I'm glad someone else enjoys 'horrific' stuff like this AND Yugioh at the same time, heh...)  
  
agent182  
  
(Thanx, and we all know that Joey always manages to kick SOMEBODY's ass once in a while! LoL...)  
  
Steeple333   
  
(Y'see, this is what I'm talking about. Motivation. Its you people that keep me writing... err, I think... hmmm...)  
  
sEE yoU aLL nexT timE... bwA hA hA hA hA!  
  
-roB 


End file.
